Worth It All
by Numinous-Alqua
Summary: When Tifa gets lost in the forest she stumbles upon a town that seems weary of strangers. Little does she know that strangers that enter, never seem to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or items, Square Enix does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Worth It All<strong>

**Chapter 1: Ghasyl Greens and Chocobos**

"There she is folks! The Ancient Forest." Their blonde pilot shouted over the roar of the chopper. His four passengers were all dressed in navy blue suit; two men and two women. The red head's suit was messily put together and he didn't seem to care. His male counterpart was the complete opposite; sharp and crisp with dark shades, bald head shining in the light. The two women that sat across from them were engaged in animated conversation, one a blonde, with short cropped hair and a brunette, whose locks toppled down her back, coming into a fish tail at the end. '_Turks,'_ the pilot grumbled. '_Can't wait 'til this job is done with.'_

The pilot steered the chopper to a clearing a ways away from the forest. The two men slid open the door and glanced at the ladies who gave them a confirmation nod. All exited with an easy jump, the brunette who was last to leave turned and smiled kindly at the pilot. "Thanks Mr. Highwind. We'll see you in a week's time!" She waved and jumped out of the helicopter.

"No problem Ms. Lockheart!" he replied unable to stop the returning smile. '_God, whatever got a sweet young girl like that stuck with the Turks is beyond me.'_ He thought to himself as he lifted off to return to his hotel in the neighboring town. '_I just hope that whatever is out there is worth them trekking through that cursed forest.'_ With one last look at the group he sped off into the distance.

Tifa waved at the retreating helicopter unable to contain her delight from the short aerial adventure. "Oi! Tifa, let's get a move on!" called the red head. Tifa turned to roll her eyes in his direction as she walked toward the three Turks. She was a personal secretary to Rufus Shinra of the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company. She was sent as a sort of envoy for the President and his interests in the Ancient Forest, rumored to have a rich amount of Mako which could be harvested for a wide range of profitable materials.

"Keep your pants on, Reno!" she replied as she jogged up to the group. Unlike her female friend, Elena, Tifa sported a work skirt instead of pants, per President Shinra's orders. At the time she was a new employee and didn't want to step on any toes that would get her fired. She needed this job much to her dismay. Working in a bar just didn't cut the newly raised cost of living expenses. So after a year or so with the Shin-Ra Company she was able to afford the little luxuries she could only dream of as a little girl; which included owning an exclusive set of Premium Heart Dragon hide gloves, studded with the hardest known material to man black diamond. Those gloves were her pride and joy, which were now tucked safely into a little pouch at her waist.

Much to her delight early yesterday Rufus Shinra had explained that she would be accompanying Reno, Rude, and Elena of their survey of the Ancient Forest. Where they were the muscle to make sure any negotiations with locals went smoothly, she was to act the diplomat before any damage was to be dealt. Not that she really needed the back-up of the Turks, she had been practicing hand-to-hand combat since she was young and could now successfully knock out any poor sap who thought they could overcome her.

"Don't know why boss sent Sweet Cheeks with us. Not like we can't handle negotiations on our own." Reno stated nonchalantly as they passed through the field towards the forest ahead.

At the mention of Reno's nickname for her a vein popped up in Tifa's forehead. Trying to resist the urge to hammer the guy in the back of the head, but alas Tifa's resolve didn't hold up and a few seconds later Reno was squatting down holding the back of his head with two hands. Tifa huffing away, head held to the sky. Elena glanced down at Reno and gave a long sigh, before she continued after the brunette.

"And that…Is why Boss sent Tifa with us." Rude replied before he followed the two women. Reno stood up and chased after his three companions just before they entered the forest.

As soon as they entered the forest they were washed with an eerie calm and peace. There was no sound of wildlife or any indication of human activity. The group looked around, trees almost seemed to be aligned in rows; creepily so. Light filtered to the ground through the gaps in the trees letting the group pass through unobstructed.

"Eh, see nothing to worry about!" Reno called out to the woman who stood a further distance from him and Rude. "No one around for miles, let's blow this joint and head back for the evening specials. First round on me!" Elena shot him a glare after he finished causing him to drop his cheerful disposition in exchange for the pouting face of a child. Hands now in his pockets he strolled up to the two women who were now in deep thought over Tifa's smart phone.

"I don't understand, it says here that there should be a town or a city a mile in." Tifa said, brow furrowed.

"Perhaps it is an old map, if anything we can just head straight through." Elena replied, "We're bound to see it eventually." Tifa nodded in confirmation and pocketed the phone.

"No use burning daylight let's get this over with." Reno stated glumly pushing past the women who just sighed at Reno.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Later<em>

"Hate to break it to you ladies, but there's nothing out here." Reno said, jumping down from a boulder to land neatly beside the two women.

"It doesn't make any sense, this is a satellite reading!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Perhaps you should invest in a new one?"

Tifa shot Reno a glare, which he attentively backed away from. "No disrespect," he replied hands up in peace.

"Maybe we should split up?" Rude suggested. "We'd be able to cover more ground; if the satellite says that it's out here it has to be."

"Hmm, I don't know." Elena said contemplatively. This forest is like a maze; we could easily get lost and never get out. There have been numerous reports of missing peoples in this area."

"Probably should've brought a golden chocobo then." Reno said leaning against a tree. His three companions just looked at him as if he were a headless chocobo. "Now, now hear me out!" The women crossed their arms, waiting whatever ridiculous story he'd throw up. "I met an old guy up in the Northern Continent, called himself the Chocobo Sage. Old man seemed a bit loony to me but it was something he said in the midst of meditating that made me remember it." He leaned forward before he continued. "If ever you are lost, search for the golden chocobo…He shall lead you to where you desire without fail." Reno wiggled his fingers toward the woman as he finished his story.

At this Elena slammed her own fist into Reno's head. "That is the stupidest load of crap I've ever heard! Lay off the Ghasyhl Greens for a while!" The two continued their bickering as Rude looked on, glad he wasn't in Reno's shoes. Tifa stood glancing down at the image on her phone, trying to make heads or tails of its authenticity.

Out of the corner of her eye Tifa saw a golden flash. Turning her head to the side she caught the tail end of golden feathers. "Did you guys see that just now?" The bickering couple stopped for a moment and glanced at Tifa disbelievingly.

"See what Teef?" Elena asked, lowering her arm which was about to whack Reno for a third time.

"Golden….feathers…."

"Huh? Don't tell me Reno's given you some Greens as well?" Elena exclaimed flustered.

The brunette turned to her and shook her head. "No seriously! I could've sworn I saw a Golden…Chocobo…."

"Teef, I just think we've been wandering around too long. This forest doesn't seem natural to begin with. Let's get out of her and call the Boss. Tell'm that there's nothing out here and to send in the cavalry." Reno said as he dodged another fist from Elena.

Shrugging her shoulders Tifa sighed and pocketed her phone again. "I suppose you're right." Her companions headed back the way they came, Tifa staring dejectedly at the forest floor. '_I know I saw something golden….' _

Placing one foot in front of the other she made to catch up with her companions but again out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of gold. The faint sound of _Kwee_ in the distance. Ok now she knew she wasn't going to crazy. She definitely heard a chocobo. Not really understanding why, she broke out into a run in the opposite direction.

The forest flew by in a blur, images of green, brown, and tan mixing together like a watercolor painting. Her muscles were burning from the exertion, her breath coming out in ragged pants, but she kept running. Glints of gold flashing ahead of her through the trees, taunting her. _'I've got you now.' _ She thought as she raced after it. Further ahead the forest broke out into a clearing, white light blinding her as Tifa made it to the edge of the forest. She stopped in her tracks and raised her hand up to block out the offending rays.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light she slowly lowered her arm to gaze upon a beautiful field of flowers. Entranced by the splendid sight Tifa walked further into the field; closing her eyes she reveled in the smell of the flowers and the crisp coolness of the breeze that enveloped her. She did a turn, hands held out at either side of her as she exposed her face to the warm sun above. The Ancient Forest was as close to the Northern Continent as one could get before actually feeling the frigid terrain. So the sun provided a beautiful balance of warmth to the cool breeze of the north. A smile formed on her lips as Tifa continued to twirl in the field of flowers when all of a sudden the sharp sound of _Kwee_ startled her.

She stopped in her tracks eyes shooting open looking for the offending chocobo. Insistent the chocobo kept up his awkward call as Tifa made her way through the flowers. Spotting a hill Tifa scrambled up its side and looked down to see a brilliant Golden Chocobo. Amidst his obnoxious _kwee_'ing Tifa heard humming. Curious she looked around and spotted a basket full of flowers a few feet from the majestic bird.

"Hello?" Tifa called out toward the chocobo. Carefully she made her way down the other side of the hill, looking about for the source of the music. The golden chocobo turned and looked her, not the least bit frightened by her presence. '_He must belong to someone; otherwise he'd have run away from me by now.'_ Now at arm's length away the chocobo craned his neck to meet Tifa's outstretched hand. Tifa then gently patted its beak, slowly patting the golden feathers of its neck.

"That's a good boy." She cooed to the bird now making gentle _kwee_'ing noises in return.

"Lightning!" a feminine voice called from the forest on the opposite side of them. At the sound of his name he picked up his head and gave a loud resounding _KWEEE._ A tender laugh was his reply, as he moved past Tifa to pick up the basket of flowers, but refused to move out of Tifa's gentle stroking hand.

"Lightning! Come here boy!" came the voice again, again the bird only keened in reply. "Alright, I'll bite, what have you found this – " Tifa found the source of the voice. A woman no older looking than herself stared back her with gentle green eyes. Light chestnut hair was tied into a braid behind her by a bright pink ribbon that swayed in the breeze. She wore a pick dress and had another basket of flowers in one hand.

Alarmed the girl stood there just staring at Tifa. A little unnerved by this reaction Tifa removed her hand from the chocobo and stepped away from it. "I'm sorry," she said swallowing the bile in her throat. "I didn't know he belonged to anyone. I seemed to have gotten lost while following your chocobo."

At the sound of her voice the girl was knocked from her shock, a light tinge of pink rising to her cheeks. "No! Not at all, don't be sorry! Lighting has a way of attracting strangers around here." The girl replied coming closer to Tifa. "You look flushed are you alright? Perhaps you should come with me to the town. You can rest there before you back."

"Town?" Tifa perked up at the girl's statement.

"Yes, Ajito. Please, follow me." The girl said taking the basket of flowers from Lighting's mouth she made her way back the way she had come. Lightning followed his master. Tifa stood in shock, there was no way a town could be this far off the map. "Oh! I'm completely forgot!" The girl exclaimed ahead of her, she turned a flashed a brilliant white smile. "My name is Aeris Gainsbourgh."

"Tifa, Tifa Lockheart."

Aeris giggled as Tifa started dumbfounded. "Well come on Tifa, it'll be dark soon we should get back before sun down and the fiends come out to play."

At that Tifa snapped back to reality, satellite be damned, she wouldn't be caught dead out in the middle of the night in a fiend infested forest. '_Although,' _Tifa thought to herself, '_there was no sign of any living creature when we first entered the forest. I hope the others get out alright.'_ Without another word Tifa followed Aeris and the golden chocobo into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! This is a new spin on a story that I started years ago and I want to know how it's received! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Surprises to Die For**

TIfa followed Aeris obediently, not understanding why. There was no sense of fear or danger when she looked at the woman ahead of her; just peace. The pair weren't traveling long before Aeris turned to glance back at her companion.

"Gil for your thoughts?" Tifa snapped out of her reverie as gentle green eyes locked with her chocolate ones. A blush rose to her cheeks when she noticed she was staring.

"Nothing!" Tifa replied a little embarrassed. "Just looking around."

Aeris giggled at her embarrassment. "It is quite beautiful, isn't it?" She turned back around and continued her way. "You're not scared?"

Tifa stopped then to look at woman before her. She couldn't reply to the question, all her instincts were telling her that she shouldn't go further into the woods with this woman, but another side of her was drawn to the serenity of her companion. Along with the lingering fear of whatever resided in the seemingly empty forest. When she received no reply Aeris turned to look at Tifa, the gentle smile etched onto her flawless face, but when their eyes met again, Tifa noted a sense of sadness within them.

"Something wrong? Are you ill?" Tifa shook her head, not trusting her words. She felt safe with Aeris and that was enough for her. _'At the moment, anyway.'_ A voice in the back of her mind spoke. "Were still a ways away from Ajito. Perhaps we should get to know one another? It's not very often we have….strangers pass through."

"Uhm…sure." Tifa hesitated. She nibbled her lower lip, uncertain of whether she should start off divulging her personal information to a woman she barely knew. Her unease didn't go unnoticed, Aeris turned to her and smiled brightly.

"I'll start us off. Well, you already know my name. As you can see," she gestured to the flower baskets. "I'm a flower girl. I've lived in Ajito for as long as I can remember. I live by myself in a comfortable little house on the outskirts of town…" Aeris ticked off each statement on a finger. "Hmm, I think that's pretty much it!" She faced Tifa again with that cheerful smile. "And you, Tifa?"

"I…I don't mean to be rude." She started off, "But how do you know you can trust me? For all you know I could be a serial killer…" Tifa put on what she thought was a decent glare. Aeris just giggled in reply, Lightning turning to look quizzically at his owner.

"If that were the case, Lightning wouldn't of led you to me." She patted the bird tenderly. "He has a sixth sense about people and only let's people kind hearted touch him." Emerald eyes locked with chocolate brown ones, all of Tifa's suspicions seemed to melt away in the warmth of those eyes. Much like the way a mother would look at a newly born child, full of warmth, love, and hope…

Tifa shook her head. _'She's going to start to think that I'm into her or something….The way I keep staring at her…' _A slight flush came over her cheeks when she looked back at Aeris, the smile and light in her eyes still present. "Well… I'm a personal secretary for the President of the Shin-Ra Electric Company. Currently residing in Midgar in a humble apartment…a lot better than when I lived in the lower sectors by far." Tifa gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Um…well me and a few of my….associates came out here to draw up the site plans for a new mako reactor." Aeris nodded in confirmation and continued walking, but by Tifa's side. Her presence brought a peace and ease with which Tifa greatly appreciated; no longer feeling pressured to answer or be hesitant to give information about herself. "After traveling in the woods a while I spotted old Lightning here." She gestured to the golden bird that _Kwee_'d in return. "Followed him, for some reason and ended up in that field." Tifa turned and gave Aeris a genuine smile, her heart feeling lighter at having shared a little about herself, even if it wasn't much to go by.

"I can already tell Tifa, we're going to be great friends." Aeris exclaimed as they rounded an unusually large tree. "Ah, here we are, the humble town of Ajito." She gestured with a flourish of her free arm.

Tifa stood there wide-eyed, mouth gapping at what she saw. _ 'This isn't a town…This is a city!' _The pair stood atop a ridge overlooking a city the size of Midgar. As the sun was setting the town was thrown into shades of pale gray and dark blue, shadows creeping up in between the buildings. As if on cue, lights lit up the darkening metropolis in a domino effect. "It's beautiful." Tifa whispered.

Aeris nodded in reply. "If you think it pretty now, wait 'til morning. We should really be getting indoors. You never know what might pop up out of the shadows around here." She giggled as Tifa made to follow her.

* * *

><p>Just as she said, Aeris lived in a humble two story house. A few shrubs gracing the sides of it gave it a nostalgic feel for Tifa who had grown up in a small mountain side town. When they entered, Aeris set her baskets down on the table and headed to a door on the opposite side of the room. Tifa, moved to stand near a staircase leading to the second floor. Taking not of her surroundings she indicated that stood in a dining room. Glancing toward the door Aeris left through she could hear the clinking of china and could only assume it to be a kitchen. "You have a beautiful home Aeris, reminds me of my hometown."<p>

"Why thank you, Tifa." She came to stand in the kitchen doorway and held up a mug. "Coffee? Tea?" she offered.

"Tea would be nice thanks." Aeris nodded and went to prepare it. Looking around a bit more Tifa noted the various pictures along the walls and side tables. Curiosity getting the better of her she went and picked up the nearest one. It displayed a younger looking Aeris with two identically dressed boys. One a blonde with a pout on his face, his spiky hair jutting out like the rear-end of a chocobo. The boy beside him hand slicked back hair, dark as pitch. A goofey grin on his face as he looked to the pouting blonde. The younger Aeris looked as if she were laughing at her companions, a hand close to her smiling mouth.

"AERIS! YOU'RE FINALLY HOM – " came a masculine voice from the staircase. Tifa's eyes darted to its source to be met with icy blue eyes. A faint glow emanated from its iris's. The man before her on the stairs gripped the banister with a gloved hand as his lips formed a pursed line. "Who the hell are you? And where's Aeris?" he shouted at her. Tifa's mouth flapped open like a fish out of water stunned by the sudden hostility.

'_I thought she said she lived alone?' _

"Answer me!" the blonde shouted.

"Cloud?" Came Aeris's concerned voice. She came into the dining room, mugs in hand as she saw the blonde in a defensive stance above a cowering Tifa. "Cloud! Stop it!" she rushed in and placed the mugs on the table before pushing in front of Tifa, who could only stare wide-eyed at the man. Aeris took a defensive stance of her own spreading her arms out in front of Tifa as if she were blocking a charge.

"She's a friend! Back off Cloud!"

Much like a defensive cat, Cloud's stance relaxed a bit. His grip on the banister released to only be shoved roughly into baggy pants. A pout formed on his lips as he stood awkwardly on the stairs looking down at the girls. Aeris lowered her arms and placed them on her hips, apparently satisfied with Cloud's sudden withdrawal.

"Now, go and have a seat. I'll bring you out a nice cup of tea and we can...have proper introductions." Hesitantly Cloud slinked down the stairs and took a seat. At his compliance Aeris gave Tifa a triumphant nod and ushered her toward the table where the cups awaited. "Have a seat Tifa I'll be right back. I'm sorry about the way Cloud acted. He doesn't often see…" She glanced toward the blonde, then to Tifa. "…people from out of town." With that she disappeared back into the kitchen leaving the brooding blonde and a startled Tifa.

'_I hope that was just a personal reaction and not something this entire town has against strangers…' _ Tifa thought as she took a seat, nursing her tea.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?" Reno pulled the receiver an arm's length from his ear. Ever since they lost Tifa in the woods they hadn't been able to locate her or any of her belongings. Once the day turned to night the three Turks decided to head to the nearest form of civilization, which happened to be an excavation camp, in order to rest up and think out a plan. Elena and Rude stared at the red-head who casually replaced the phone to his ear once the shouting died down.<p>

"It's like a said, she took off in the middle of the woods and we weren't able to track her." Reno replied calmly. He stayed quiet for a few minutes as the person on the other end continued.

Once again the voice boomed over the receiver, "FIND HER RENO IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO!" The sound of a disconnected call reached his companions as he hung up the phone.

"Well that went better than expected." He said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his beer. They had found an inn, surprisingly and were in the makeshift dining area for the excavators. Much of the workers had already retired leaving just them and a few kitchen workers.

"Boss didn't sound too happy we lost his secretary." Rude replied looking dejected behind dark shades.

Elena let out a sigh and scratched her head in frustration. "There was just no way we should've lost her! I mean, it's impossible to get lost in those woods!"

"But we lost her." Reno said taking another sip. "Regardless, we can't go looking for her in the dark. We'll just pick it up tomorrow. Tifa's a big girl she can take care of herself...Especially with boss's prototype materia on hand. No one should be able to touch her." He grinned to himself as he downed the rest of his beer.

Rude and Elena _turned_ to him at the sound of _prototype materia_. "What's up with those looks?"

"What do you mean she has the prototype materia?" Elena screeched. She had stood up rather suddenly knocking over her chair in the process, calling the remaining people's attention over to their table in the corner. "Those were one of a kind if she loses those it'll be her head!"

"Pipe down, your makin' a scene." Reno stated. Elena looked about sheepishly and gathered up her chair before sitting again. After seeing her take a few breaths Reno continued, "That's what Boss said. His idea apparently." The blonde could only look at Reno with wide shocked eyes, Rude continued to remain silent on the subject. "As long as we find her by the end of the week we can avoid Boss blowing a major gasket."

"Why? What happens at the end of the week?" Elena asked afraid of what he might say.

Reno leaned back in his chair, causing it to stand on its back legs. Casually he folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "If we don't find her by the end of the week, Boss is gonna consider her a high-class criminal and call in orders for her execution."

"But it's just some harmless materia! He can't be mad over a Cure or Haste! That's just stupid! Insane really!"

"That's not all she has…" Reno said, turning his head to glance at Elena. "She's got Bahamut-ZERO at her disposal as well."

At this Rude stood up and left towards their rooms. Reno tipped his chair back onto all fours before following their silent companion. Elena sat their shell-shocked, _'Why would Boss equip her with something as brutal as that.' _She glanced out the window, gazing upon a bright First Quarter Moon, half in light and half in shadow. Elena then stood up and clenched a gloved hand, her eyes narrowing at the moon. '_Tifa…Don't be stupid enough to run away. I don't want to have to be the one killing you for it.' _ With that, she left for her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks guys for the feedback to let me know people are reading. R&R is always welcome, I just hope I can set the story up right. Sorry if plot seems a little slow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Choice to Make**

Once inside the comfort of Aeris's home, Tifa was led up a flight of stairs and into a small quaint room. It was furnished with a four poster bed and a few other furnished pieces, a window at the far end of the room allowed the faint moonlight to drift in, throwing large shadows about the walls and floor.

"Now where is that light switch?" a soft click was heard before the room was bathed in a yellow light. Aerial stepped further into the room and inspected the light pink and white bed linens and the armoire across from the bed. With a nod of her head Aeris motioned to Tifa, calling the other woman into room.

"Well, here you are." she brightly chirped. "The bathroom is just down the hall, last door on the left. There are extra towels and blankets in the closet if you need them." Tifa took in the room and smiled at her hostess. This room reminded her so much her childhood. The quiet country town of Nibelheim, tucked into the side if a mountain, it gave the town residence a privacy and intimacy not found in the busy cities or open towns of the plains.

Stripping off her jacket, Tifa rolled her shoulders forcing a pop from each joint. _'Gods, that feels so good.'_With a reassuring smile Tifa nodded at the other woman. "Thanks, Aeris. I really appreciate it."

The other could only smile in return and headed out the door. "We got back a little too late for me to actually cook anything but I could whip up some sandwiches if you're hungry." At the mention of food Tifa's stomach growled causing a blood to flush her face. Aeris only giggled in return.

"I'll bring them up when I've finished, why don't you go freshen up a bit? If you need some fresh clothes I think some of my old clothes in the chest there will fit you." Tifa again nodded in reply as the door closed.

Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Tifa closed her eyes and ran a hand through her long chocolate locks. With a groan she said, "Elena is so gonna kill me."

Just then she phone rang out with a blaring fanfare reminding Tifa of the President's inauguration ceremony. Fishing through the pack at her hip, deft fingers pulled out the slim touch screen phone blaring to life. Tapping the screen with a thumb over the call icon she placed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Tif...ere yo..." the voice on the other end said. Static was cutting in through the transmitter like a chain saw.

"Hello? Elena? Is that you?"

"...fa...pres...t...five...ys...kill...yo..." at that the line went dead. Puzzled Tifa glanced at the screen, her battery was on its last stretch of life and there was no reception, not even enough for an emergency call. Tifa groaned. _'Better see if Aeris has a phone I can borrow.'_

"But first! A shower!" after in buckling the hip pack she threw it along with her phone and jacket onto the bed. Tifa kicked off her travel worthy black pumps; comfortable enough to in hike in but stylish enough for work. Tifa didn't know how long it took her to a heel small enough to not hinder her movements but meet her dress code for work, but when she found them she bought five pairs. "Just to be on the safe side." she said to herself at the time. Now disregarding her heels she wiggled her cramped toes. 'Ah, much better.' she sighed. She made her way to the armoire and pulled out a fluffy pink towel. Noticing a pattern, Tifa took in the colors of the room. _'Probably no escaping it.'_ she giggled to herself. Aeris was an interesting woman, flower girl who travels with a sixth sensing chocobo and has an infatuation with the color. A quick shake of her head caused her thoughts to return to the task at hand. Now with nothing but a towel wrapped around her, Tifa practically skipped down the hall for her long awaited shower.

* * *

><p>Down in the kitchen, Aeris hummed to herself as she prepared dinner. The sound of water running through pipes caused her to glance up at the ceiling, reminding her that Tifa was but a few feet away. Placing down the knife she was using to cut the sandwiches, her hands found the solid strength of the counter. Emerald green eyes normally filled with joy and light dimmed and faded with sadness of what she must do. '<em>Gaia…Please keep her safe.' <em> With that silent prayer she took a deep breath before braving another smile upon her face.

As if on cue an exaggerated knock was heard from the door. Wiping her hands on a dish towel Aeris made to answer it but was cut short when two men entered, one blonde and one dark haired. She smiled tenderly at the sight of them, her eyes drinking in both of their strong physique and debonair looks.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you both showed up. Have a seat and I'll bring you both something to eat."

* * *

><p>Cleaned and fully dressed in pastel pink pajamas Tifa made her way down the stairs. As much Aeris made it look like no big deal Tifa didn't want to be any more of a burden on the woman. Besides nothing wrong with a little dinner company, she thought to herself. Letting the soft silk of the pajama pants sway around her legs Tifa descended with thoughts of a phone call and an angry set of Turks.<p>

She heard Aeris long before she saw her and absently called out to the woman. "Aeris, do you have a phone I could borrow? I think my friends are a little worried abo - "

Two sets of steely blue eyes locked with her warm chocolate ones freezing her on the foot of the stairs. Her eyes widened in embarrassment and shock at the two military issue soldiers seated at the table. Well, she assumed they were soldiers the way their clothes were decorated with hints of armor and a pair of identical giant swords leaning beside them. What startled her most was their eyes…both blue which seemed to glow with a faint iridescent green light around the irises.

A low whistle came from the dark haired one. "You found quite a looker, Aeris." He flashed Tifa a cocky smile. He stood up then and came to stand on the other side of the banister offering her a gloved hand. Blushing a furious red Tifa offered her hand and let him pull her toward the table. "The name's Zack, Zack Fair." He gripped her hand and brushed a light kiss to the back of her hand.

"Tifa…Lockheart…" she managed to squeak out in all her embarrassment.

Aeris came out then, a tray filled with sandwiches and a few cups. Genuinely smiling she placed it down in front of the men and drew up a chair, offering it to Tifa. "Please, don't let his charm scare you off. His bark is much worse than his bite."

"Hey now, they're called love bites." He locked eyes with Tifa and winked at her. Tifa tried to shift some of her dark thick locks in front of her face to hide the ever deepening blush. As she took the offered seat she suddenly became conscious of the silk pajamas she was wearing in front of two battle ready men.

With a sigh Aeris bumped the blonde man with her hip before she took a seat between him and Tifa. In return the man glanced up at her. "Cloud…Strife…" he mumbled before grabbing a sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth greedily.

"Forgive Cloud; he's not too comfortable with strangers."

"It's no trouble; even I can be shy at times." Tifa replied finally cooling her heated cheeks. The blonde only stared at the wooden table, randomly grabbing a sandwich to stuff into his mouth or down the offered tea in a single swallow. Tifa's gaze travelled between the two men and their swords throughout the meal.

"Oh! I almost forgot, you were asking something, Tifa?" Aeris exclaimed suddenly remembering.

Tifa finished her mouthful of food before she spoke. "Yes, I was wondering if I could borrow your phone. I should at least call them to tell them I'm alright." At that Aeris joined Cloud's gaze on the table and wrung her hands in her dress.

"Aeris?"

"I'm sorry, Tifa. But I don't have a phone. No one in town does…"

Tifa let out a forced laugh. "You're kidding right?" The flower girl shook her head slowly before pale green met woodsy brown. Tifa opened her mouth to say something but was abruptly cut short by Zack's cheerful voice.

"You see, Tifa. This area is highly rich in the Lifestream's blood. So much so that this ground in considered sacred. Any form of digging or higher technology is strictly forbidden in order to preserve the planet." Aeris nodded in agreement and Cloud's gaze hardened on the table, his gloved hands gripping his arms.

"Looks like I'll just have to find them tomorrow then…"

"We'll help you!" Aeris chirped with hopeful eyes. "Well, I'll be a little occupied tomorrow but I'm sure Zack or Cloud could offer to take you back through the woods and help you find your friends."

Something churned in the pit of Tifa's stomach the second Aeris said she wouldn't be able to accompany her. She was a tad weary about letting two men, who looked like they could hack her in two, escort her through unknown territory. But she swallowed the feeling and put on a smile. "With what, if I may ask?"

"The Festival of Gaia!" The flower girl exclaimed, arms wide above her head in excitement.

"Festival…?"

"It's Ajito's annual festival where we drink and make merry! If you know what I mean." Zack said, with a seductive twinkle in his eye that caused another rush of blood to flood Tifa's cheeks. "But as Aer was saying, we'd be more than happy to take you through the woods and help you look; but I'd doubt we'd be able to find them. For something like this, I think we need a specialist." Cloud cocked an eyebrow at his dark haired companion.

"You mean Valentine?" his voice was rough and cold.

Zack nodded. "If anyone can help us find your friends, he can. Best SOLDIER has to offer!" He puffed out his chest and brought his fist across it to pound above his heart.

"SOLDIER?" Tifa asked.

"It's our military force here in Ajito, only the best of the best can get in." Cloud curtly replied who continued his glare at the table.

'_This place just keeps getting weirder…no phones and then an elite police force…'_ Tifa thought to herself.

There was a long moment of silence that caused an awkwardness that made Tifa just want to crawl into a the tension Aeris suddenly cleared her throat, drawing all eyes to her.

"Well, since tomorrow is the beginning of the festival I'll be a little occupied with setting up the flowers in the church. Would it be possible to entertain Tifa until you're able to contact Mr. Valentine?"

"Sure thing Aer! Tomorrow's the opening dance if I'm not mistaken. Since Cloud and I will be on patrol, she can enjoy the festivities." He gave Tifa a courtesy wink. A timid smile appeared on her lips in return.

'_He's such a flirt. Not that that's a bad thing.'_

"Great! Hopefully you'll be able to stay til the end of the week then!" Aeris exclaimed clapping her hands together in realization. "Then you'll be able to see the church and the SOLDIER's tournament…Oh! And the aurora on the final day at midnight!"

"Uh…that all sounds wonderful," Tifa replied grabbing a lock of her hair and twirling it around a finger nervously, "but I'm supposed to be returning to Midgar in a few days. I'm not sure I would be able to extend my stay…"

"Oh…" Aeris's face fell then. "Hopefully, we can convince you to stay…" Cloud scoffed at this and stood up abruptly causing his chair to fall to the ground with a loud '_crack_.' He mumbled a quick "excuse me" before picking up his massive sword, sliding it into its holster on his back and walking out the door, slamming it in its frame.

"Excuse me ladies." Zack let out a sigh and stood up, claiming his weapon as well; the weight not seeming to bother either man, Tifa noted. "We'll pick you up tomorrow Tifa, bright and early!" He strode over to the door with his hand on the knob before he turned once more nodding a goodbye before he stepped out into the night after Cloud. Aeris stood as well and began cleaning up the empty plates and cups.

"I apologize again for Cloud. He's often….troubled." she spoke in a hushed tone. Tifa shook her head and moved to straighten out the chairs and return Cloud's overturned one. Aeris turned to stare at Tifa their eyes locking as a wave of peace and calm enveloped Tifa. "Don't worry; we'll help you get back to where you need to be." Tifa could only smile in return as she felt the sympathy in the other woman's words.

* * *

><p>The night was cold, characteristic of the time of year around Ajito; but that didn't deter the blonde youth making his way through the shadowed streets of the city. Gravel crunched under his booted feet the only noise in the dark. In the distance another set of feet could be heard, its owners pace at a run. In a flash the blonde's shoulder was grabbed, an immense strength turning him around. Steel blue clashed with violet-blue, their irises glowing in dark.<p>

"What was that all about?" Zack asked, a frown forming on his face; his eyes narrowing in disappoint and anger.

"She shouldn't be here!" Cloud snapped back, shoving the other's hand off of his shoulder with force.

Zack let a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Yea, I think she got that Cloud." He looked at his friend, concern welling up in his blue orbs. Cloud looked away from him, couldn't bear the weight of being looked at with concern or pity. His teeth grit together and soon came out to bite his lip, enough to draw a little blood.

"You don't understand!" Cloud exclaimed as Zack tried to reach for him, knocking it away. "Aeris has no right to ask her to stay!"

Another sigh. Zack brought his hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed in thought. A moment passed before he opened his to stare into his friend's pleading ones. "You're right…" he finally answered. "But that is for Tifa to decide." He forced a chuckle, dejected, and sad. "Life isn't so bad here…" A pause. "Is it…Cloud?"

His blonde companion turned around, his shoulders tensing and hands gripped into fists at his sides. "No…" he breathed. "But I would've liked the choice to leave…" With that he strode off into the dark.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I felt some sort of background needed to be added for the next chapter. I hope people enjoy it to some degree. R&R lemme know what you think or if I could add anything. To come, the Festival of Gaia! Hope to see you there! :D

Disclaimer in Chapter 1.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Festival**

The next morning Tifa awoke from the light streaming through her bedroom window. Refracted light danced across the floor and onto the bed bathing its occupant in warm glow. A smile crept to her lips, eyes still closed just to hold on to the euphoric feeling between sleeping and waking. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she stretched in bed, flexing her fingers and wiggling her toes as she did so.

_'A girl could definitely get used to this.'_ Tifa thought as she rolled out of bed. Aeris's silk pajamas glided across her body in a feather-light caress, Tifa shivered at the feeling. She stood and made her way to the window, gazing out at the lively city of Ajito. From her vantage point she could make out people rushing from one side of the street to the other, children ran in circles, dancing in sync. _'Reminds me of home.'_

A knock on the door stirred Tifa from her people watching. A chipper Aeris poked her head around the open door. "Good morning! Glad to see you're up. Sleep well?" Tifa nodded while trying to control some of her bed head.

"Very well, thank you."

"Good to hear! Now let's get you ready, Zack and Cloud should be here to pick you up any minute." With that the other woman hurried into the room and fussed about in her chest full of clothes. Tifa just stood in astonishment at the amount of clothes being thrown across the floor.

"Uh..Aer – "

"AH-HA! Found it!" she held up a white camisole and matching white skirt in two hands.

"Found…what?" Aeris turned and looked at Tifa; a mischievous twinkle in the depths of her glowing green eyes.

"My flower maiden's outfit! Now don't just stand there! Get dressed and I'll braid your hair!" The next few minutes was a flurry of clothes, hairbrushes and ties as Tifa dressed and Aeris pampered. Despite being tucked away in the bowels of a chest, the camisole and skirt had a crisp freshness to them. Light linen hugged the curves of her body, straining slightly at the bust. The flows of the skirt made Tifa feel like a little girl again, dancing around in circles just to see the skirt whirl around her.

As Tifa sat on the bed for Aeris to work her hair, the other woman went into an enthusiastic explanation of the festival. Apparently Aeris was a flower maiden for the church and would be spending most of the days of the festival within the hallowed halls preparing for the final night with prayers and flower offerings. The rest of the town, Tifa was informed, would be holding various street dances and the SOLDIER elites would be holding a tournament for those interested. Aeris's soothing voice and the simple strokes of the brush through her hair almost put Tifa back to sleep. Just as her eyes were drifting closed Aeris stood and walked in front of her. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as a wide smile graced her angelic face.

"You look so beautiful." Tifa could only blush at the statement. "You just need one more finishing touch!" Aeris rushed out of the room, quickly as she left she returned with a single white lily in hand. Tifa gave Aeris a puzzled look as the other woman came to her side and placed the lily delicately behind her left ear; carefully weaving its stem into the thick braid. Aeris took a step back to admire her work. The flower in her hair contrasted well against Tifa's dark tresses in their low plait. A blush flooded her cheeks when Aeris placed a hand on her cheek, forcing them to lock gazes once more.

"You're the sister I've always wanted." Tifa pressed her cheek into Aeris's palm, and brought up a hand to cover the one on her cheek.

"Likewise, Aeris."

A knock on the door interrupted their touching moment. "That would be Zack and Cloud, mustn't keep them waiting. Grab anything you might need." Tifa made to grab her waist satchel but thought better of it and left it on the side table.

When she finally made her way down the stairs Aeris had two baskets of flowers in hand. She smiled up at Tifa and made her way to the door, coming face to face with a distracted Zack. "Good morning, Zack." The dark haired youth turned and scratched the nape of his neck, chuckling slightly.

"Morning, Aer."

"Is Cloud not coming?" Aeris peered to either side of the broad chested male in search of his companion.

Zack shrugged nonchalantly. "Cloud's covering for me at the square, we were stuck with patrol. Told him we'd only be a minute but he insisted."

"Well, seeing as you're here to escort Tifa I'll be on my way. Play nice with her now." She winked at Zack before passing by him. Tifa made her way to Zack's side as he watched Aeris stroll down a well made path to the side of the house.

"Heh, dedicated as always." He turned to Tifa, flashing a playful smile that caused heat to race. "And since you shall be accompanying me to today's festivities…" His right hand went behind his back only to reappear with a royal purple lily in hand; much like the white one Aeris gave her. He took a step closer, her nose barely touching his chest as he tucked the lily's stem into her hair. Pleased with his work Zack took a step back and offered his arm to Tifa, who took it with a girlish delight.

"Thanks, Zack."

-0-

The town square was filled with a hefty group of people, Tifa half wondered where they all came from. Streets were lined with shops as attendants shouting their wares at passing customers. Strung from house to house were banners of various colors. A large water fountain was the cornerstone of the town square and had a band at its feet, filling the air with its music. Those not walking to shops were dancing in sync, making it a sight to see. Tifa's warm cinnamon eyes danced in delight as other girls dressed in white twirled in an intricate pattern across the cobbled stone streets. Before she knew it Tifa began moving her feet in time with the beat, mimicking the dancing girls. Zack chuckled as he caught her hand and spun her. She laughed in return.

When Zack finally caught her hand to stop her spin, Tifa's joyful eyes locked with steel blue. A sharp intake of breath drew Zack's attention to the brunette, then back to his blonde friend. With his elbow he nudged Cloud, who grunted in return. "You…look nice." The faint indications of a blush rising to his pale cheeks, he then turned to look at something off to the side. Tifa smiled and curtsied.

"Thank-you, Cloud." The blonde just nodded, still keeping his gaze diverted.

Again a sharp nudge caused the blonde to groan as Zack bowed before Tifa. "I'm sorry about this Tifa, but duty calls. We'll be around towards the end of the day to pick you up. All the festivities are free, so please enjoy yourself." Zack winked at her and gave a mock salute before venturing off into the crowd. Cloud bowed as well and followed suit, leaving Tifa to her own devices. Once the two SOLDIERs were out of sight, Tifa spun on her heel, hands locked behind her back.

'_Hmm, where to start?' _

The sounds from the band picked up and no sooner was she dancing in the circle of similarly dressed girls; twirling and kicking in time to the music. Cheers and claps from the crowd added to the ecstatic energy flowing through her at that moment in time, it seemed as everything else just fell away. She only felt her feet on the ground and the music swirling about her with vibrant energy.

-0-

"Alright, so what is this all about, Cloud?" Zack asked irritated as he followed his companion further into the town, away from the crowds. The blonde remained silent, ignoring all of Zack's inquires as they walked. Nearing the end of his patience Zack felt like boxing Cloud in the back of the head when he abruptly stopped in front of a pale green door. Cloud turned to Zack, nodding toward the door.

Zack gave the house a once over, plain to be sure. From the looks of it, it could use a fresh paint job and a little window washing but nothing too offensive. A black eyebrow rose quizzically at the blonde who only huffed as he pushed open the door and made his way inside. Zack followed and took in an immaculate living space, a table with two chairs the only furniture gracing the space. A heavy boot slammed into the floorboards with a loud thump and a groan escaped a tight jaw. "What is it, Cloud?"

Cloud looked around a little more before crossing his arms and facing his frustrated friend. "Vincent isn't home." Was his simple reply.

Zack's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "That's it?" he bellowed. "Vincent isn't home? Well no shit chocobo-ass!" Another frustrated groan and the slamming of a heavy boot on the floor signaled his frustration. With an angry glare Zack looked at his close friend. Zack made to leave but was stopped by a cold tone.

"I'm serious, Zack. Vincent wasn't scheduled to leave on a mission, nor has he reported in for duty in the last week." Zack turned then, eyes softening at Cloud's offensive stance, whose own eyes shown with nothing but strong conviction.

"You want her gone that badly do you?"

Cloud's hands gripped into fists, the leather straining under the reflex. The scowl that graced Zack's face was now upon Cloud's whose features turned it into a more childish pout than a menacing frown. "I…" he mumbled. "I…just don't want to see someone so innocent be turned into an abomination of the planet!" he shouted at Zack who just stared back with sad eyes now. "The sooner she leaves, the better the chance she has of living! Sephiroth would do anything for a new toy!"

With a reassuring hand Zack calmed Cloud who could only stare back with cold determined eyes. "I'll speak with Angeal. And find out where Vincent is." He soothed, his grip tightening on the other man's shoulder. "We'll get her out, Cloud. Don't worry, contamination takes a day or two to settle in, she'll be fine."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long to pull out an update. I wasn't too happy with this chapter, but I had other inspirations for the next few chapters. So cross your fingers on how good it is. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meetings and Confrontations**

It was about midday when Tifa decided to take a break from dancing. The band and crowd were lively as ever, transitioning from one song to another effortlessly; tirelessly. In the time since Zack and Cloud left, Tifa had lost count of all the dancing partners she had had. Apparently it was traditional for a man to present a flower to the girl he wanted to dance with. If she accepted it, he pinned it in her hair and the two partnered off for the next dance. Tifa was all too embarrassed when she stood looking blankly at a young man who had presented her a yellow carnation. When he placed it securely into her braid and raised his arm, she finally understood and tried to hide her face from all of the onlookers in the man's shirt as they waltzed. This caused him to burn the brightest red she had ever seen or thought possible. Afterwards Tifa practically had a line of partners waiting patiently for the man in front of him to finish his turn.

When Tifa was finally able to slip away she weaved her way in and out of the crowd trying to avoid any more eager dancers. On the outskirts of the square was an unoccupied bench, which Tifa was more than grateful for at the moment. Unceremoniously she sat down and wiped the sweat off her brow. The day wasn't hot, but when you had been doing nothing but dancing for the last few hours one could sure work up a sweat.

Tifa leaned back as a much grateful breeze blew past. She giggled, "It's been quite a while since I've danced like that." From the crowd in front of her a shy boy no more than 12 walked up, presenting a pink rose. His cheeks were flush and he was fidgeting; a clear sign of nervousness and embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie. Could you let me rest for a while?" the boy visibly slumped, her rejection seemed to hit him like a baseball bat to the head. It nearly broke Tifa's heart to watch.

"Tell you what," She thought quickly. She couldn't resist children, one day they would be the death of her. "Instead of dancing, I'll give you a kiss." She offered. At the word kiss the boy's ears flared as he looked with wide eyes. In shock and disbelief he presented her the flower again. Tifa knelt down, allowing him to weave it into her dark plait. She then gently placed a kiss on his left cheek, then turned his head and placed another on his right. "Make it two, just for good measure."

In the distance there came, what imagined sounded like hyperactive Zolems, hollering in excitement. The boy, now fully embarrassed muttered a quick thank-you before running off to his friends. She stood; the sight of the little boy being praised caused her heart to swell with pride. 'How boys never seem to change.' She thought, reminiscing of the boys from her childhood.

"That was a most generous gift. Most women would just bypass him or send him away." Tifa turned to see a tall well built man leaning against the wall behind her. He had red hair glistened in the sun, contrasting well with the glowing blue eyes that now locked with hers. Tifa noted the casual body armor, similar to Cloud and Zack's, hidden underneath a red leather coat; sheathed at his hip hung a runed sword.

"I see no reason to break a little boy's heart so soon. He has to grow up dreaming of something." Tifa replied smoothly. The stranger's lips turned up in a sexy smirk causing Tifa's breath to catch in her throat; butterflies once again fluttered uncontrollably in the pit of her stomach. _'What is up with the men in this area? They're drop dead gorgeous.'_

The man's movements were graceful and catlike as he made his way toward her. Once in reach he gently grasped her hand and placed a tender kiss upon her knuckle. His soft lips sent a shock up her arm causing gooseflesh. His deep blue eyes once again caught hers as he spoke, "Genesis Rhapsodos at your service, my lady."

"Charmed I'm sure."

"Only for one as beautiful as you are, my lady." He placed another soft kiss on her knuckle. Tifa blushed a color similar to his hair.

"Please, it's Tifa. Tifa Lockheart." His cerulean eyes smiled in amusement at her flustered response. Staring into them she noticed a faint glow in his eyes, much like Cloud's and Zack's. 'Coincidence, perhaps...' she thought dismissively.

"Seeing as how you are tired of dancing and are unoccupied may I have the honor of your company this afternoon?" He asked, summing up his request with a bow.

Tifa looked between the handsome red head and the crowd, unsure if she should take up such a charming offer. "Well I'm actually waiting on someone..." She looked deeper into the crowd. "Or rather...I'm supposed to. But it seems they've gotten rather busy."

Intrigued Genesis stood upright and followed her gaze. "Pray tell, whom are you waiting for? I am quite familiar with names and faces around here. Perhaps I can help you look for him."

Tifa blushed a little. "How'd you know it was a he?"

Genesis gave her a knowing look. "I beg your pardon, my lady. But it seems that you can afford no other company. Unless I am mistaken and you're tastes lie elsewhere?" Tifa was caught speechless by his last  
>comment, her mouth gapping like a fish dying for water. 'Is he implying that I'm...?' The mischievous look he gave her sent her mind into overdrive. She shook her head furiously, causing loose strands of brown locks to fall about her face.<p>

"I most certainly am not!" she huffed, crossing her arms and showing him her back. "And if you're going to insult me, I'd prefer the company of a Down syndrome chocobo!"

Genesis came to stand before Tifa once more, but she refused to look at him; averting her gaze to anything and anyone but this handsome stranger, who so boldly insulted her. "Please forgive me, my lady!" He feigned injury. "I meant no offense." He gently pried her hand from her chest and kissed it lightly, drawing her eyes to his. "Allow me to make it up to you, in any way possible." Another feather light kiss was placed upon her knuckle. Tifa huffed again, awkwardly this time. Clear aquamarine eyes shone brightly in the afternoon sun, drawing her in; soothing her.

"Please, my lady." He begged. "It would be an honor to be your escort for the rest of the evening." This time a gentle smile played upon his lips.

Defeated, Tifa let out a long sigh. _'Oh god, how I'm such a sucker for handsome men.' _She straightened up to her full height; barely reaching his shoulders. "Fine," she admitted. "But no more of this _'my lady' _stuff, you say it just once more and you're on your own."

Genesis bowed deeply. "As you wish..." she waited, half hoping he'd say it and half begging he wouldn't. "Tifa."

_'Damn.'_ Amazed at why such a stranger could elicit such conflicting emotions within her, and she barely knew the man! But before her thoughts could run away with her she saw him offer her his arm which she took rather awkwardly. Did anyone really do this anymore? Together they walked through the crowded streets, stopping every once in a while when Tifa's eye caught something of interest. She had to admit, Genesis was extremely observant; he seemed to notice everything she wanted. At the slightest hint of wanting to look at a booth or a craft, would cause him to steer them to her point of interest. _'A girl could get used to this.'_She thought with a bright smile.

After several minutes of sightseeing, Genesis led them to a booth stock full of freshly baked goods. "Are you hungry?" he inquired. Tifa looked up at him. She hadn't thought of eating, but now the mention of food was too good to pass up. The sound of a growling stomach answered his question and had her turning red as an apple. Genesis chuckled as he ordered two large steaming buns, one of which he gave to Tifa.

The bun she held took two hands to hold and was steaming hot; for what she supposed was nothing but bread, the pastry was quite heavy. Even if it didn't look as delicious as it did, the smell alone would have sent Tifa to 7th Heaven. "Shall we then?" Her escort gestured to a park not too far from where they stood. Tifa nodded, picking up the pace, eager to eat her heavenly smelling lunch.

Together they found an unoccupied bench overlooking a large pool. Children ran past them, playing tag. Tifa couldn't help but smile as she watched them. Genesis cleared his throat, pulling her attention away from the kids. He raised his bun and silently toasted her. Tifa nodded before taking a large bite of whatever it was she was holding. In ecstasy Tifa closed her eyes in delight; a faint hum escaping her lips as she reveled in the delicious pastry. She faintly noted a deep chuckle beside her before continuing to devour her meal, until nothing was left but the napkin in which she held it. A little sad at seeing her meal gone so soon she absently began twisting the napkin between her hands. Genesis finished his bun soon after, with his hands now free he casually leaned back upon the bench, arms resting on the back.

"Ajito is beautiful this time of year. You come here often?"

Tifa was startled by the abruptness of the conversation. She had been so caught up in wringing her napkin that she hardly noticed the silence between the two of them. But even with his sudden spark of conversation, Tifa felt it easy to talk with him. "N-n-no... Just passing through." She stuttered. Inwardly she cursed herself, why'd she have to stutter at a simple question? _'No matter how cute the guy is. I mean, I work for Rufus Shinra for Gaia's sake! Voted Sexiest Man in Midgar. Talking to a random, easy-going...sexy looking guy should be no problem...'_

Genesis's infectious chuckle pulled Tifa from her thoughts. She noted how the arm beside her was now resting behind her back. "From my past experiences, the travelers who come through here never seem to want to leave." His voice purred in her ear. A feather light caress along her shoulder sent shivers down Tifa's spine. Her senses went into overdrive as a red flag went off in her head and she shot to her feet nervously.

"I'm sorry..." She said abruptly with her back to him. "I must be going; my friends will be looking for me." Tifa set off with a long stride, intent on putting as much space between the two of them as possible.

When she was just about at the park entrance Tifa felt an iron grip on her wrist. Reacting on instinct, Tifa spun on her heel, a fist ready to collide with her perpetrator's face, but was stopped short by a gloved hand. Warm cinnamon met icy blue as Cloud glowered at her, clearly irritated by her assault.

"Why did you wander off so far?" he seethed. The grip on her wrist tightened causing an involuntary wince. Tifa glared back, twisting her hand out of his grasp, only to lock onto his own. Before he could react Tifa had slipped under his arm pulling it along with her behind him; forcefully pinning it to his back. Another forceful twist and she had him drop to his knees in pain.

"You know, I'm really tired of your attitude, asshole!" she twisted his arm again, pulling a pained grunt from the blonde. "And I don't appreciate being treated maliciously! So until you can straighten out your issues, where I go is none of your business!" At that Tifa released him and strode into the crowd, not once looking back.

Cloud didn't try to stop her; at least she was away from Genesis. He winced as he righted his arm, a dull pain aching in his shoulder. "Fiesty, isn't she?" the smooth voice of the Red General mused. Cloud threw a sideways glance at his superior before rolling his shoulder back. "Relative of yours?"

No response. Genesis smirked at this and circled the blonde slowly. "A friend perhaps? Possibly a lover?" A golden brow twitched at the sarcasm dripping from his interrogator's words, but he stayed silent. "She shows no signs of having contracted mako poisoning." Cloud felt Genesis step closer to him, hot breath tickled his ear as the general whispered, "_yet_."

Cloud visibly tensed, from what only Genesis could guess. How easy it was to pull on the puppet's strings. He stopped his pacing, coming to stand in front of Cloud with a bemused look on his face. "You know the penalty for not reporting all incidents of non-contaminants, don't you?" Cloud's jaw clenched, while a fisted hand was restrained from lashing out at the man before him. Genesis mocked disappointment. "It seems you are un-phased by normal disciplinary actions. But no matter, we'll just have to incorporate _other_ means to get you act accordingly." A cruel smile appeared on his lips, as his eyes darkened in delight. "I'm sure your little Cetra friend would be more than happy to assist me in that matter."

That was the last straw. "Don't you dare touch her!" He spat, grabbing Genesis's lapels with both hands.

"But that's just the beginning. Once Tifa's contaminated, her assimilation into our ranks will be...entertaining to say the least. And I plan to welcome her _personally_." Cloud growled, wanting nothing more than to shove his fist down the red head's throat. "Such a vivacious woman, I could hardly keep my hands to myself."

Losing all sense of control Cloud's hand launched itself at Genesis's smug face. As if it were a leaf in a gentle breeze Genesis caught his hand, gripping it tightly. "I think you're forgetting your place, puppet." With a flick of his wrist the Red General forced Cloud's hand back; the sickening crack of snapping bone caused the blonde to cry out in pain. Instinctively he released the general and cradled the broken appendage. Foreseeing this opening Genesis grabbed Cloud's throat, lifting him off the ground effortlessly. With his good hand Cloud clawed at the obstruction to his windpipe. His breath now reduced to wheezing gasps.

"I honestly don't know what Zack sees in a worthless rag doll like you. But I have to admit, you're so much fun to play with." Genesis tightened his grip on the younger man; black spots began fading in and out of his vision.

"Genesis!" a voice boomed from behind him. He let out a disappointed sigh. "Looks like our fun has come to an end all too soon." With one last squeeze, Genesis released Cloud who hit the cobbled path with a loud thud. "Rest assured we're not done here." Without missing a beat the red head turned to face the Black General of SOLDIER. Angeal was the oldest of the generals; with slicked back ebony locks he looked to be Zack's older brother rather than his direct superior.

"Angeal! I was just about to report to you." His fake innocence was sickening; a deaf person wouldn't believe him. Once in range his friend grabbed him roughly.

"What the hell were you doing?" Slow to anger, Angeal held a good deal of control over his emotions, but Genesis knew how to push all the right buttons to elicit a quick reaction from the collected man.

"Nothing at all! Cloud and I were merely joking around about the newest addition to Ajito." A look of surprise flashed in Angeal's cold eyes, releasing the cocky Red General he turned now to look at his subordinates. Zack tended to Cloud's broken wrist with a potion soaked bandage, only standing up when the blonde had full function of it once more.

"You failed to mention that in your report, Zack." Zack gave a confused smile while shrugging his shoulders.

Genesis crossed his arms, still holding onto the superior cocky tone. "It's a young woman. Cloud seems to be quite comfortable with her presence here. It's too bad that she bears no signs of mako poisoning." Cloud glared at Genesis, knowing full well the methods used to force mako poisoning upon a normal human; they were tortured in numerous ways to near death. Mako was then injected into the body forcefully or left to slowly change the body _naturally. _Both processes were painful, the only difference was how long you suffered and how much.

"Let her leave! She's too weak to be of any use to you!" Cloud interjected. "She's not like us." Angeal took in the blonde with unusual calmness, as if considering his plea. Before Angeal could even answer Genesis stepped between them.

"On the contrary puppet," Genesis spoke. "She seems to be quite _gifted_. I'm sure after some one-on-one training that she'd even be better than you."

Angeal gave Genesis a sidelong glance, picking up at his hinting tone. Genesis could be worse than a pig at times. "Enough!" Angeal said in raised tones. "You two," he pointed to Zack and Cloud, "get back on patrol. I'll deal with you two later." He turned then, walking toward the festival crowd.

"Wait, Angeal! What about Vincent?" Zack called after his mentor.

The Black General stopped for a second. "Valentine is none of your concern." He said before walking through the crowd.

"Stop, Angeal! Where are you going?"

Genesis placed his hands in his pockets and started after his fellow comrade. "I imagine he's off to tell Sephiroth. The Goddess knows what he's going to have to say about our little vixin." He called back to the remaining SOLDIERs, as he slipped through the crowded street.

"Damnit." Zack grunted. In frustration he stomped his foot into the ground, grinding a pebble between the cobble stones.

"What are we gonna do now, Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Who died and made me leader of this operation?" The blonde shrugged and began shifting his weight from one foot to the other; an old nervous habit of his, Zack remembered. Pushing all doubts from his mind the older man put on his best cocky smile, before clapping his buddy on the back. "Well that answer should be obvious my friend." He began moving towards the crowded streets with an air of confidence. "You go find Tifa. Keep her safe til I get back with Vincent."

Cloud looked up at him in disbelief and admiration. Something no one but Zack could get from him. He gave a firm nod as he followed his friend through the crowd. "Where are you going?"

Zack turned and winked at his friend. "Off to pay a visit to Sephiroth."

* * *

><p>AN: Thought I'd give you guys a longer chapter for being so lame and short with the last one. I know I'm pretty slow with it, but up next is... you guessed it! ;)

Please Read & Review, helps me crank it out quicker! Also thanks for the alerts as well guys, makes me feel loved. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Memories and Angel's Wings**

SOLDIER headquarters was built into the side of the only mountain towering over Ajito. With its steep cliffs and deep crevices it shielded the city from the cold weathers of the northern continent and provided a high vantage point for strategic use. Long before it or the city was built, the mountain was rumored to house an ancient evil that corrupted the earth and every living thing it touched. Slowly it crippled the planet causing it to decay and bleed dry until nothing was left. In an act of desperation Gaia herself sealed off the evil within itself, forming a protective barrier around the infected area, preventing anything tainted by its evil from ever leaving; dead or otherwise. And here they were, 2000 years later.

Sephiroth sat atop the SOLDIER building, thinking these thoughts. Dressed in black leather armor he hung one leg over the edge of the roof, while bending the other towards his chest, the gloved hand resting upon it flexing as he brooded. He paid no mind to the icy winds of the northern tundra as they swept over the top of the mountain, blowing strands of pale silver hair about his face. The weather, no matter how harsh seemed to suit his mood, adding to the ever raging storm within the Silver General's mind.

Under his watchful gaze the city lit up as the sun set just over the top of the Ancient Forest. Long ago, Ajito had been the shining city of Gaia. Technology, architecture, art, music, warfare all were far more advanced than any other civilization on the face of the earth. _They_ were a beautiful strong people, thanks in part to the ever-flowing mako falls resting at the foot of the mountain. The mist it created permeated the valley, causing a superior physiological change within them, making them stronger, faster, _better_ than normal humans. Years passed and life was prosperous. That is until the day the falls dried up.

The day it happened the entire city went into an uproar, worried about their future; worried about their health, their beauty, their _power_. In desperation, the leaders of Ajito put together a team to find the source of the falls, in hopes of renewing its flow or finding a fresh source of free-flowing mako, in an attempt to recreate their prosperous existence.

Where the falls led them, was deep into the mountain. The further they dug, the more mako seemed to trickle from the cave walls. This invigorated them, blinded them to the warning signs the planet herself was giving them. For the mako they sought, that seemed to trickle freely from the stone walls was tainted black, unlike the pure green of the planet's natural mako. Just the thought of their precious city flourishing once again in all its glory, kept them from debating the natural color of mako. Once in the center of the mountain they found more than just mako.

The original team sent in to begin the preparations of channeling the mako out suddenly disappeared. No one could explain the sudden disappearances and any more that went in never came out. In order to combat this unknown entity they sent their military elite, SOLDIER. At the time Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal were mere First Class SOLDIERs, but they were the best. Together they led a troop of 50 men into the mountain as if it were just another petty mission.

That was their first mistake.

Sephiroth's green catlike eyes narrowed at the memory. They were foolish to think it was just some random monster, one groggy from sleep that could be easily put down. No, he remembered. He remembered all too well the screams of pain and anguish as the creature . . . _Jenova_ whispered in their minds, driving the weakest of them into madness. It turned brother against brother, neighbor against neighbor, friend against friend. It played on their fears, causing hallucinations. For fear of their lives they swung their weapons blindly in the air; then it got worse. Out of fear for themselves those who still had an inch of sanity left within them turned on their comrades slaying each other in an all out battle royale, till all were dead except Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal.

When they finally stumbled upon the creature's resting chamber their eyes beheld an alien form, trapped within the earth, black mako oozing from its body like blood. It looked to be humanoid with tentacle-like appendages and amphibious features. Its bright violet eyes mocked them as they came closer, her whispers growing stronger in their minds. When fear didn't work, she bribed them with promises of power and knowledge beyond any physical force man or the planet could offer. He had scoffed at her, denying the need for such a useless trick, for none of them sought such things . . . or so he thought.

Before he could drive his sword, Masamune, into the creature's skull Genesis stepped forth and protected it. The creature reveled in their pain and anguish, as a fight ensued. Her whispers feverish with delight as she watched them tear each other to pieces. Beaten to near death, Sephiroth somehow managed to crawl towards the raving beast. With his last bit of strength he stood, raising Masamune up to deliver the final blow, his arms waivered under the weight of the sword as he held it just above her forehead. Yet still they glowed knowingly. _'You'll never be able to kill me, human.'_ She whispered to him.

That was when he ran her through; the hilt of his sword connecting with her bluish flesh. Slowly the light faded from her eyes, but her echoing whisper remained within his mind. _'You'll never be able to kill me, human.'_ Relieved that the ordeal was finally over he withdrew his weapon and made his way to his fallen friends, both of whom were dying slowly in a pool of blood. _'At least we'll all be together.'_ Were his dying thoughts as he fell forward, his battered body hit the cold earth in relief; waiting for the eternal slumber that awaited every good soldier.

But that sleep would never come.

Sensing the danger they had awoken, the planet engulfed the mountain and the valley it protected. Torrents of lifestream shot through the earth catching and killing everything within its web. Lifelessly, Sephiroth remembered or thought he remembered floating within the lifestream. Events of the past, present, and future, memories of his and those who floated beside him were muddled in his mind, fading in and out of focus like one stream of consciousness, til he didn't know what or who he was at all.

Then all at once, the lifestream receded leaving everything and everyone as it was.

Sephiroth remembered waking in the cave with Angeal and Genesis beside him. They too shared similar thoughts and experiences of what had happened before he had killed Jenova, but neither could truly be certain of the events between then and waking. Their wounds had healed, leaving them in perfect physical condition, but their minds seemed to possess a fog; a presence that wasn't previously there.

The creature was gone, hopefully engulfed by the lifestream, but as the three of them made to leave, _her_ voice once again spoke to them. _'Haha, pathetic humans . . .' _

Suddenly pain wracked their bodies and minds, forcing each man to the ground. _'Do not think that I can be dismissed so easily. You all shall pay dearly for this transgression . . .' _Beautiful emerald eyes scrunched up in pain as they burned from some unknown force. Sephiroth's body, crippled with pain, contracted inward forcing him into a fetal position. Another shot of pain forced his back to arch, as he felt the flesh in his left shoulder rip; this drew an inhuman scream from the silver haired man.

Beside him, he could hear similar bouts of pain and suffering from his friends, but could not bring himself to open his eyes, which now felt as if they were melting in their sockets. _'For millennia I have been trapped within this accursed mountain, by your Goddess, forced into a dormant state.' _ Something heavy and silky fell upon Sephiroth's body, the pain in his back fading to dull pressure. The pain in his eyes lessened as well, allowing him to crack them open slowly. Through teary vision, he could make out the bodies of his friends lying in similar positions, a streak of white hung over Angeal, as did a streak of black over Genesis. _'Through you all, I shall once again see the dawn of a planet's destruction.' _Was her final message before he remembered blacked out from the pain; her maniacal laughter lulling them into deep sleep.

When they awoke next, they were _changed_. Wings of black and white could be extended from their bodies, like an arm or a leg and could be used for flight. Power once gained from years of mako exposure was suddenly increased tenfold. Magic, the gift of the Goddess, was suddenly at their disposal and could be used in devastating amounts. This _curse_ seemed more like a blessing than a punishment; even the townspeople, what was left of them after Jenova's mind games, had also been altered, but not to the extent of apparent abnormalities. With this newfound power the citizens of Ajito sought to show the world, what a superior race of human they were.

But their thoughts of conquest were short lived, for the power that Jenova had bestowed upon them was lethal to the planet. In order to contain this pathogen, Gaia created a barrier preventing anything infected by Jenova's cells from ever leaving her tainted ground. They found that Jenova's cells had mixed with the mako in the air, allowing her the ability to infect anything that passed through the barrier. The quickest way to infection was the accumulation of a wound, in which the foreign cells found quicker entry into the blood stream; the larger the wound, the faster the infection rate. Once infected the human or animal would undergo physiological change, making them superhuman. If any infected organism were killed within the barrier, Gaia would prevent them from entering the lifestream, allowing for the Jenova cells to regenerate its host. This cycle of regeneration prevented them from dying by any means, as well as from aging. So even after 2000 years, Sephiroth still looked to be a youthful soldier.

A sharp wind drew Sephiroth out of his thoughts of the past; his focus now turning to the jovial city below. Absently he brought his left hand before him, balling it into a fist. The leather stretched at the action, slowly glowing red before bursting into flames. The Silver General held out the hand and watched the flames as it gradually made it way along his arm, dancing in the wind.

"Playing with fire again? You're going to get burned." In a flash Sephiroth waved the flaming appendage in the direction of the voice. Like a loaded cannon the flame increased and shot off his arm in a large ball of flame.

Just as quickly, Genesis swatted the flaming orb to the side with his hand, causing it to crash into the mountain side. Charred and cracking rock fell from the sky and onto the roof around them.

"What is it?" Sephiroth seethed, not bothering to face his brother-in-arms. Angeal hushed Genesis's retort with a look of irritation and stepped toward their friend.

"There's a non-contaminant in Ajito. It appears – "

"Hey! Sephiroth! You up here?" Zack exclaimed running up the stairs behind Angela and Genesis. Sephiroth couldn't help himself and turned his head to gaze at Angeal's puppy. "There's a new kid in town – "

"To be a young woman," Angeal cut him off, but it didn't deter the ever exuberant Zack Fair.

"And I lost sight of her at the carnival!" He finished off between pants. He had to break out into a run in order to keep up with the Generals' stride. It didn't help that they could practically jump the building in a single bound, whereas he had to take the stairs. Angeal raised a questioning eyebrow at his subordinate, apparently the girl meant something to him and Cloud if he would blatantly lie in front of the Generals; then again he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Interesting," Sephiroth purred. "A new pawn to play with." He raised a hand and snapped two gloved fingers. In response three silver haired boys who could be taken for Sephiroth's siblings appeared behind him. Each one was similarly dressed in black leather; together they knelt and bowed their heads.

"Yes, brother?" They said in unison. Zack tried to swallow the lump that suddenly rose in his throat. Sephiroth's _brothers_ were remnants of himself, copies and reflections of the various emotions that made up his being; they held a special connection to one another which was on the level of ESP. Although they were a part of him, each boy had his own distinct sense of consciousness and personality; making them a force to be reckoned with in a group fight.

"Have any of you seen our new toy?" Sephiroth asked playfully.

The youngest remnant, Kadaj, raised his head; a cruel smile on his lips as he spoke. "She appeared around mid-evening, accompanying the Cetra girl into the city limits. She appears to be a lost traveler. From what I overheard, she's apparently on business." Zack grit his teeth, if there was anyone they _needed_ to keep Tifa's existence from it was Sephiroth, but now . . . that seemed like an impossibility.

"And your thoughts on this girl?"

"Just some girl who got lost in woods!" Zack piped in cheerfully. "Nothing special about her, looks good I have to admit, but other than that . . ." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"You don't have to be so modest, pup!" Genesis exclaimed, taking a step beside the brunette. "She's a delightful little doll, one that I plan on having many _pleasurable_ encounters with."

"Looks don't define ability, General."

"As if the contours of her body weren't enough indication of previous battle experience," He gave a sly smirk at Zack, whose eyes narrowed. Gaia, how much he wanted to wipe that look off his smug face. "I'd say the way she subdued that little puppet friend of yours in two seconds would suffice as better evidence."

Zack gave himself a mental slap in the face. _'Nice going, Cloud. How am I supposed to cover up that one?'_

Sephiroth stood then. "Where is she now?"

'_Well, no use lying anymore . . .' _Zack thought as he audibly sighed; causing Angeal to look at him quizzically. "Cloud's out looking for her."

"And why wasn't this reported sooner?"

The brunette kicked a charred rock at his foot. "Slipped my mind I guess." He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head; a nervous habit.

The silver haired man turned to look at Zack then, emitting an air of superiority. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hiding her from me."

Zack laughed at that, trying his best to demonstrate a façade of indifference. "Why, would I be doing that?"

Sephiroth gave him a pointed look. "You wouldn't, but Strife would." Zack was taken aback by his comeback. Sephiroth had plenty of _toys _to play with. Corrupting an innocent such as Tifa for mere amusement would be like sending a chocobo into a slaughter house. Zack stood straighter, trying to measure up to his superior, who was now looking down into Ajito like a hawk.

"There's no need to jump to conclusions like that, sir. I'm sure Cloud's gonna bring her here as soon as he finds her. Then you can be the judge on whether or not she's even worth keeping." Zack felt sick to his stomach talking about a human life like it was a tool to be thrown away.

His superior smiled at him, like a predator closing in for the kill. "I'm not so sure; I want that puppet playing with my things. I'll see to her personally."

"Now that's not fair, Sephiroth." Genesis cut in. "You've been having more than your share of fun with the latest set of recruits. This one is mine." Zack scowled. Genesis was just as twisted as Sephiroth when it came to non-contaminants. But him being the charmed snake of SOLDIER bought him more than his fair share of women.

Hearing no rebuttal, Genesis stepped forward, forcing a solitary black wing from his back. He made to pass the Silver General when a leather clad arm barred his exit off the rooftop. Agitated he turned to look at Sephiroth, whose expression bordered on predatory. "I have a better Idea." He tilted his head toward his remnants. "Yazoo, drop by and say hello to our new guest."

In response the middle remnant, who was closest in looks to Sephiroth, nodded. Pushing past Genesis he jumped off the roof, scaling the side of the building effortlessly, all in part to his inhuman nature. Soon he was nothing but a speck in the distance. Genesis made to protest but Sephiroth gave him a coy look. "No reason for either of us to fight over a pathetic human. Besides," He nodded toward the twinkling horizon. "Gaia's about to ring in the New Year, we should all be there to welcome her." At that a black wing sprang from Sephiroth's back. "Loz, Kadaj," he directed to the remaining remnants. "Look after things here." The two boys nodded in response and disappeared as quickly as they came.

Looking to the sky, Sephiroth extended his ebon wing and launched himself into the air; speeding off into the horizon, a trail of black feathers floating to the earth in his wake. Genesis turned to Angeal who nodded before a white wing sprang from his back. Together they took to the skies, following their friend.

Zack watched as they flew off into the distance. Of the loose feathers that fell from the sky a single black feather landed in his hand. _'Demons . . . with the faces and wings of angels.' _He thought as he let it fall to the ground. Shaking his head, Zack turned to the city before him. _'Well if he can do it . . .'_

The brunette took a couple deep breaths, jumping lightly from one foot to the other, trying to psych himself up. Once he was mentally prepared, Zacke dug in his heels and sprinted for the edge of the rooftop. In a fashionable display, he scaled the side of the building; sliding along its smooth surface as if he were a snowboarder. When he was in reach of the next house he pushed off from the SOLDIER building and broke out into a run across the rooftops.

'_I've got to find Cloud and Tifa before Yazoo does.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! Thanks you guys for the lovely reviews, it made me feel all warm and bubbly on the inside. And there it is! Sephiroth's debut! It's not over just yet, he's been waiting a while to come to the spot light and I don't forsee letting him out of it any time soon. Hope you enjoy! As always Read and Review, for your truly! 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Nighttime Rendevouses**

'_I'm lost . . .' _ Tifa thought as she walked the city limits, looking aimlessly in the dark for the path leading to Aeris's home. She let out a frustrated groan. _'What am I going to do now?'_ Spotting a tree nearby she decided a break was in order. She threw her back against the rough bark of the nearest elm tree. More exhausted than she thought she was Tifa allowed her feet to slip from under her, landing on the dewy grass. After stomping off in a fury from Cloud and Genesis, she had lost herself in the festivities of the day, never staying too long in one place in fear that she'd be spotted by one of the two men. Much to her delight the rest of her evening was enjoyable, despite the little hiccup she had had earlier in the day.

Weary eyes closed over chocolate eyes as the brunette inhaled a shaky breath, suddenly causing the events of yesterday to come rushing back. _'I need to leave; Elena and the others are probably pulling out each other's teeth trying to find me.' _She looked around, nothing but dark silent houses and gloomy trees. Nothing looked familiar or even indicated a path leading to her hostess's humble abode. Frustrated, Tifa slammed her head into the tree, wincing as a tingle of pain shot through her. "Stupid, stupid." She muttered, cradling her throbbing head.

Suddenly a high pitched whistle broke the eerie quiet enveloping the night. Startled, the only thing she could think of was to huddle against the tree, hands covering her ears, eyes tightly shut. Then the distant sound of an explosion, followed by flashes of light. Slowly, Tifa opened her eyes just as the remains of a firework faded into the night sky. She laughed nervously as she straightened up against the tree. Another firework shot into the air followed by its high pitched whistle, suddenly shattering into bright hues of red, yellow and orange. A smile graced her lips as more fireworks followed, shooting off in a rhythmic pattern. Tifa couldn't remember when she last saw such a display; her latest memories being of the annual town fair in Nibelheim, her home town.

She continued to watch the dazzling display until a chill ran up her spine. In order to stave off the cold, Tifa rubbed her hands over her exposed arms, which were riddled with goose bumps. "Guess I should get moving." She said to no one in particular. The intermittent bursts of light caused provided by the firework s allowed her to find a path leading into the forest. _'This has got to be it.' _ Shoving aside the thoughts and images of things that went bump in the night, Tifa set off into the woods.

As Tifa went further and further down the worn path the amount of times that her hair and skirt snagged upon a branch or bush increased, forcing her to stop and disentangle them. Each time she was forced to stop her fears of someone or something jumping out of the enveloping dark grew. "Maybe I should have waited for them . . ." She mused, trying to find comfort in any sound other than the eerie ambiance.

The snapping of a twig and the rustling of brush froze Tifa where she stood. Nervously she swallowed the ever growing lump in her throat, curling her fists and readying for a fight. _'Why am I so scared right now?' _Again the rustling of brush, closer this time. _'You're the prized pupil of Zangan, pull it together Teef!' _This steeled her, the fear temporarily leaving her eyes. She spread her feet apart into a fighting stance, abruptly nudging something small and hard. Tifa's eyes darted to her feet, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. With deft fingers she scooped up the offending rock and waited.

'_Come on, I know you're there.' _Her grip around the small stone tightened in anticipation.

_SNAP!_

'_There!' _In one fluid motion Tifa wound her arm, and threw the rock in the direction of the rustling bush. What came from the dark was nothing that she expected.

"Fuck!"

Tifa jumped slightly at the curse. "I know you're there!" She yelled into the dark. "Now come out before I make you come out!" She didn't have to wait long before a shadowy figure appeared through the trees. Between the flashing firework displays, she could make out spiky hair and a pale face. A dark liquid flowed down in a thin stream from his hair line.

"Look who's the asshole now." Cloud muttered, gingerly touching his laceration.

"Serves you right!" Tifa huffed. "What kind of creeper goes around stalking women at night in the middle of the woods anyway?" Her vibrato dropped down a peg when she saw him smear the blood flowing down the side of his face.

"I was looking for you. Who knows where you were wandering off too?"

"I was doing just fine! I'm sure this was the path to Aeris's." The guilt of smashing a rock into his skull bit at her, so she tried to focus on something other than the man in front of her.

"This path leads to the bone yard; you wouldn't want to go there. Especially tonight." He stated, slowly moving towards her.

"Well . . . I'd forgotten the way . . ." She replied meekly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cloud sighed and offered her his clean hand. Tifa looked at it dumbly, unsure of his intentions, considering she just gave the man a nasty looking concussion. Noticing her unease, he gently pulled one of her hands loose and led her through the dark.

* * *

><p>A loud deafening roar sliced through the chilly night air as the three SOLDIER Generals circled the colossal dragonoid, Diamond WEAPON. Created by the planet, WEAPONs were designed to be Gaia's avengers and harbinger's of change. Since the first year of their eternal imprisonment, Gaia had sent WEAPONs to eradicate the Jenova infested nest. What Gaia didn't count on was that the people of Ajito wouldn't go down without a fight.<p>

Wasting no time after the WEAPON materialized, Genesis raised his arm summoning forth a ball of flames. With a flick of the wrist, it barreled towards the oversized reptile, multiplying as it went til the sky was filled with innumerable burning embers. Those that managed to hit the thick scaly hide merely broke into even smaller flares, the WEAPON not even flinching from the impact; while those that missed dotted the sky like brightly burning stars.

"A little rusty are we?" Angeal joked, hovering nearby.

"Ha! Far from it!" Genesis waved his arm and slowly drew it towards him into a fist. At his command the shower of flares turned back to its intended target, bathing Diamond WEAPON in a wall of flames. It roared in annoyance, shaking off the magic before opening its jaws, preparing a counter attack. Energy gathered in the hollow between massive incisors, taking the shape of a sphere. The two Generals beheld the attack and knew that avoiding it was futile. They braced themselves, drawing in their arms to shield their torsos and eyes. The WEAPON's body quaked with the might of its attack; arching its neck it forced the crackling sphere from its jaws. The flare engulfed the pair, exploding on impact.

Gaia's harbinger watched as the explosion swirled and mushroomed towards the heavens and outlying mountains, the aftershock barely pushing back its gigantic form. As the fires died, the air stilled, bits of ash floating to the earth below. In what could only be distinguished as triumph Diamond WEAPON threw its head back in a long winded howl, leathery wings outstretched, chest out and talons clawing the air.

"It almost looks majestic," Sephiroth mocked from above. With his sword in hand Sephiroth brought his arm across his chest, the blade glowing with his energy. Faster than the eye could blink he slashed the air in eight different strokes, each one sending a razor sharp wave of light towards the gloating creature.

Lacerations appeared upon the creature's back the width of its body, each cut drawing forth an olive green liquid. Startled by the attack Diamond WEAPON fell from the sky, causing a tremor that rocked the valley. A strangled snarl echoed from the crater it had made in the earth, as giant limbs attempted to support its massive weight. In vain the creature's wings spread, trying to take flight but were unable to due to the injuries it had just incurred.

The Silver General's face was one of cruel delight as he reveled in the creature's pain. "Heh, let's try that again shall we?" He taunted, preparing to enact his previous attack.

Then from the sky an orange streak fell, piercing the WEAPON through the head, ending its misery. The body fell limp upon the ground, a guttural sound emanating from its relaxing esophagus. Sephiroth frowned as he descended towards the body, the grip upon his sword shaking in irritation. Slowly, the body of the felled WEAPON began to dissolve into orbs of emerald and white. In the center of the decaying creature crouched the Ebon General, his Buster Sword hilt deep in the ground. His uniform and armor were charred in some places and melted in others, but physically it looked as if he was never attacked. Sephiroth landed in the flecks of fading lifestream, his posture emitting an air of fowl discontent.

Angeal raised his face, cold dark eyes meeting his friend's emerald catlike glare. He stood, pulling his weapon from the ground with ease. Sephiroth raised his sword, pointing the tip of the blade at the face of one of his closest companions. "There was no need to play with a dying creature, Sephiroth." The silver haired general did not relinquish his stance, his silent fury building beneath the surface. Angeal frowned at this, raising his sword to touch the Masamune. "We fight with dignity and honor, Sephiroth. Remember that." He finished, gently forcing their blades to the ground.

"What have we here, a petty lovers' quarrel?" Genesis sang, as he gently descended to the earth beside them. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed a fraction, his gaze shooting to the red head who was no worse for wear than Angeal. With a scowl the Silver General turned, black wing extending from his back to take off into flight. The others followed suit, patiently waiting for the next WEAPON to rear its ugly head.

* * *

><p>The light of the moon shined brightly down into the church. Its hallowed halls were deserted at this time of night, except for the brunette that knelt before the altar; a pink ribbon in her hair. Her eyes were closed in peaceful prayer, hands folded together near her chest. The white robes she wore seemed to glow with an ethereal light, as if she were a being not of this world.<p>

The youngest remnant Kadaj, watched her from the second floor of the church, a pillar blocking her view of him. Why he stayed hidden he knew not. The woman he was shadowing posed no threat to him or any other in this town. She possessed no strengths physical or magical; her beauty was average at best. Nothing of this woman spoke of anything special or deadly for that matter. Yet she was the fabled child of the planet, a Cetra. Those beings were to be revered and worshipped above all else for their ability to communicate with the planet, lest they bring about world's end.

Kadaj's green cat-like eyes narrowed when the woman stirred from her prayer. Her eyes were now open, gazing through the skylight up at the full moon. A sad smile appeared on her face as a tear rolled down her cheek, the pale light causing it to glisten like a precious stone. She closed her eyes once more and kissed her knitted hands before standing up and fixing her robes. Next she moved to stand behind the altar in order to arrange the flowers she had brought earlier in the day. Once content with her work she glanced towards the pillar that Kadaj was hidden behind. Even knowing that she couldn't see him, he still flinched as her eyes seemingly locked with his. A sense of sadness and pity shining in her bright green eyes, but that look was quickly dismissed as she turned and made her way out of the church.

Kadaj felt his heart speed up as he recalled the look she gave him. A feeling he never felt before in all his centuries of life. He watched her retreating back, until she vanished into the darkness. The silver haired boy scowled at the train of his thoughts and shook his head free of them. Gracefully he jumped from the second story, landing lightly on his feet. He turned to gaze at the altar, the flowers upon it glowing pale white. A sound of disgust resounded from deep within his throat before he turned to pursue his quarry.

* * *

><p>"Owe!"<p>

"Oh stop being a baby! You're supposed to be a soldier aren't you?" Tifa chastised the blonde as she tried to tend to the wound she had inflicted earlier in the night. When they arrived, Tifa had firmly sat the blonde upon the bench outside Aeris's house, so as to get a better view of the damage she inflicted. Yet, even with the wound in plain sight, she had failed to stop the bleeding.

Cloud moved out of her grasp before she could try to scrape off another inch of his precious skin. "Just let it heal on its own, I'll be fine."

"Now you won't!" Tifa insisted, gracefully moving around his defensive maneuvers. "If we don't get this cleaned up it'll get infected." At that Cloud's retort died in his throat, the realization that a simple infection was the least of his problems and more of her own.

He winced again when Tifa managed to scrape off more coagulating blood from his hair line, causing it to bleed again fresh. "I'm so sorry!" The brunette squealed in panic. Cloud just smiled sadly at her, gently shaking his head.

"Just wait til Aeris gets back, she's . . . good at these kinds of things."

"No! We need to fix this now." She nibbled her bottom lip with her teeth; Cloud could've sworn he saw the gears turning in her mind as her face turned from one of absent thought to pure genius. "I've got it! Sit tight, I'll be right back!" With that she raced off into the house and out of sight.

'_She gets more peculiar ever minute.'_ He thought to himself, reveling in the quiet she had left him in. A smile formed on his face as he reminded himself of Tifa's insistence. _'Kind of reminds me of a girl I knew back home.'_

The sound of boots running down stairs pulled him from his thoughts as he glanced at the door to see a flustered Tifa, panting and holding the frame for support. A wide grin on her face as she held up her fighting gloves. "I found it!"

A golden brow lifted in confusion. "You cut me with a rock and now you're going to beat me?" he asked incredulously. "I believe most people would call that abuse."

Tifa slipped the gloves on effortlessly as if they were made of silk. She playfully nudged his cheek with a fist. "Don't be silly, I've got something that'll get rid of that pesky cut in no time." Cloud just looked at her mockingly.

"If you say so." He replied, crossing his arms waiting to see what trick she had up her sleeve.

She nodded in response and held out her arm, palm open to his face. Immediately it began to glow a faint green, slowly growing in intensity. Cloud sat their transfixed by Tifa's ability, unsure of what she was doing to him. The next thing he felt was a slight sting on his head, where his wound sat throbbing. In a matter of seconds the pain subsided as the wound slowly knitted itself together, leaving nothing but a faint pink mark and dried blood.

The light faded from Tifa's hand and she reached out and to brush the tips of her fingers over the newly healed flesh, her icy touch causing Cloud to shudder. A smile broke out on her peach lips as she examined Cloud. _'He's very handsome. Not quite a man but not a boy either.'_ Unconsciously her fingers trailed down the side of his face, but before Tifa could get lost much further a tight grip stopped her. She could only stare back at the steely gaze which held her in place, causing her throat to go dry and mouth to part in surprise.

Cloud's eyes narrowed, the grip he had on her wrist tightening with the action. When he saw her wince, he immediately relinquished his hold of her and turned to gaze at something off in the dark. Startled by his behavior, Tifa could do nothing more than massage her sore wrist, even through the thick material of her combat weapon his hold on her was like a steel clasp.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean anything by that."

The blonde shook his head, forcing himself to look at her, even if it was from the corner of his eye. "How did you . . .?" Tifa looked at him a bit confused. "What did you do to?" He finally vocalized, gently rubbing the mended wound in his hairline.

That gentle smile which was beaming a moment ago returned as she raised her gloved hand to display a bangle at the base of her wrist. "I healed you, with materia."

"Materia . . .?"

She nodded, taking a seat beside him. "The company I work for, Shin-Ra makes them." she said while absently turning the bangle on her wrist, so that the large orbs glinted in the pale night light. "It's made from refined, condensed mako. A pure form of lifestream. Once crystallized, the various properties of the processed mako determine its final composition." At the sound of mako, Cloud was all ears. "These unique characteristics allow for the manipulation of natural elements."

"Magic."

Tifa turned to the man that sat beside her. Unsure if she had her him correctly. At her confused look, Cloud tried to school his face into one of neutrality, trying to hide his distaste for the use of the planet's life.

"Yes, if you want to call it that."

"Tifa, I recommend you don't show or use those while you're here." Now she really gave him a bewildered look. "The people here . . ." How was he going to explain this one? "are easily . . . enticed by things from outside the valley. For your own safety, please don't use them around anyone else." His eyes pleaded with her and all Tifa could do was nod in silent promise.

Together they sat in silence, enjoying the feel of company rather than the conversation. Tifa sighed, taking in a deep breath and holding it. Something about fresh mountain air made her all giddy inside. When she chanced a glance at her companion, she couldn't help but notice the hard look on his face. "Cloud? What's th – "

A strong arm pulling her to the ground stopped her train of thought, replaced by the sound of shattering pottery. Tifa slowly opened her eyes when she felt the strong embrace loosen and slide across her back, releasing her. She turned to look at Cloud who had reacted inhumanly fast as he forced them to dodge, what Tifa could only guess, were bullets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was Ch.7! Hope you all enjoyed, and sorry about the late update. I just figured out I can't write action. Also didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter, felt at first that I was going to have so much, but I settled for something in between. Didn't want to overwhelm you all in one chapter. As always R&R! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and fav'd! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fights and Flights**

Zack had been running at a steady pace through the city, careful to avoid overcrowded areas, which was no problem until he ran out of roofs to jump to. With no fear in his heart or mind, the brunette ran off the top of the last building on the city limits, executing a perfect flip, landing in an all too perfect crouch. A smirk crept up onto his lips as the thought of how awesome he looked crossed him mind. Digging his heels in, he used the earth as a means to propel himself into a dead run through the dark wood. The fireworks display had stopped by the time he reached the forest path leading to Aeris's cottage.

When the sound of bullets rang through the air. He mentally cursed, forcing his legs to move faster. All hope of Tifa and Cloud being lost in the city and safe from the remnant flew out the window as more shots filled the air. The forest passed by in a blur, outlying branches seemingly reaching out to slap him in the face, deterring his progress.

_'Please don't let me be too late.'_

* * *

><p>"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Came a sing song voice from the dark. Tifa's frightened expression from only moments ago had disappeared and was now that of a collected Turk. "Big Brother has let me out to play with you. Surely you wouldn't want to waste this chance?"<p>

Cloud grit his teeth at the mocking voice of Yazoo. His first thought when he tackled them to the ground was to push Tifa off to the side while he dealt with the remnant himself, but the bastard had them pinned. He turned to assess the brunette's condition, noticing the moment the first set of shells were fired her eyes were as wide as a chocobo's, but were now staring back at him analytically.

Tifa looked to him when she noticed him staring at her. "Who is this guy and what are we going to do?" She quipped as fresh shots shattered the remaining flower pots above them, raining down soft soil and clay shards upon them. Reflexively, both hid their faces in their arms, trying to avoid contracting debris into their eyes.

Her blonde companion looked into the forest, his steel blue eyes now glowing fiercely in the dark. Trained eyes scanned the expanse of thick foliage before them, waiting for when the demon would rear its ugly head. Then, a quick flash of silver before it was washed out of sight by bursts of red, orange, and yellow._ 'Gotcha.'_

"Tifa," the brunette looked to him. "On my mark, you make your way back into town. Don't come back this way, Zack or I will find you."

"No, I'm staying to fight." She replied, her fists tightening against the dragonhide leather.

That drew a smirk from his lips. "We can't win Tifa. Your best bet for survival is losing him in a populated area." When she didn't reply to his remark, he raised his hand to grip the long handle of the sword on his back. Cloud took one last look at Tifa, before counting down. "Three . . . Two . . . One!" In a fluid motion he rolled to his feet, using his sword to shield him and Tifa from the fresh round of bullets. Tifa took her queue and ran around the house, heading straight for the path from which they had just come only a few minutes ago.

A velvety smooth voice chuckled around her, sending a shiver throughout her body. "Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going? We're not finished playing yet." It mocked from the darkness. Tifa ignored it, pushing her body to its physical limits in order to escape, she knew not. A shot rang out in front of her, splintering the trunk of the nearest tree. She held in her fright and continued to run, eliciting another warning shot this one, she felt as the force of it passed just behind her. "I see you're not so easily swayed. Perhaps this will enlighten you." The voice taunted, sounding irritated. From the path before her, Tifa could have sworn she saw the darkness pool together swirling into a large mass. Much to her horror, her eyes did not deceive her as the pool of darkness took physical form, almost to that of a large Zolom . . . except something was different about this creature, it looked too . . . ethereal. It charged her, fangs barred and claws extended ready to rip her apart.

Quick to react Tifa tucked her head and rolled out of the way of the creature's body into thick bush of thorns, completely avoiding its attack. The spiky shrub drew blood from her exposed flesh, and ripped several parts of her clothes. Tifa winced as she pulled herself out, trying to move through the bush instead of walking out the way she came, avoiding the creature as much as possible. From behind she could hear more of the creatures their unnatural growls, claws and bodies ripping up the forest searching for her. The path which she now followed was her own, snaking her way through the trees she tried to escape the sounds of the hulking creature behind her, the smashing and rumbling it caused being her only indication that it was still pursuing her. Tifa felt as if her lungs would burst, the air she inhaled feeling like fire as it coursed through her body. Ahead she spotted a thick tree, deciding that she needed a moment to catch her breath, any further and she was sure to be caught. So grabbing the trunk with her closest arm she swung herself against its hard trunk, slightly winding her from the impact. She took desperate breathes, the pain of her exertion almost too great that tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Unwillingly her legs gave out beneath her forcing her to fall to the cold damp earth, but she didn't care. At the moment her only concern was to catch her breath and quiet her panting. It was quiet, nothing but the sound of her racing heart and erratic breathing pattern.

Off in the distance a twig snapped, pulling her attention back to the situation at hand. Shakily Tifa stood, relying on the tree at her back for support, she couldn't run another step, it was too soon. Her best bet right now was to hide and hope that whatever that creature may be had no sense of smell. Its movements were fast and not as chaotic, which perplexed her. A few minutes ago the thing pursuing her was a taint of uncontrolled destruction, but this . . . no this was different. She noticed the sounds getting closer, then . . . it stopped? Chancing a peek around the thick trunk Tifa tilted her head slightly, just enough to give her partial view of the forest beyond. From what she could make out in the dark, there was nothing there but the gentle wave of a loose branch. Relieved she let out the breath she had been holding and allowed her eyes to shut just for a moment.

Suddenly something sharp and ice cold touched the smooth, vulnerable flesh of her neck. Eyes the color of rich earth shot open in horror at the feeling of the blade. In front of her Tifa saw two orbs, glowing a blue as bright as the skies. "Z-z-zack?" She stuttered, gripping the tree like a life line.

Realization flashed through those blue orbs and the sword relented. "Tifa?" The brunette's familiar voice spoke with concern and horror. Glad to see a familiar face Tifa fell into him, his arms coming about her to keep her standing.

"Thank Gaia," She whispered, closing her eyes welcoming the darkness.

"Tifa! Tifa! Stay with me! Where's Cloud?" His voice seemed far away, but was warm on her face.

'_I must be more tired than I thought . . ._' The dark began to blur her thoughts now as well as her senses.

Zack stood there at a loss for what to do; off in the distance her could hear the familiar sounds of steel hitting steel and the occasional gunshot, indicating a fight most likely between Yazoo and Cloud. In the other the sounds of a stampede with unnatural guttural noises indicated Tifa's pursuers. Using one hand to hold up the unconscious girl in his arms, Zack sheathed his sword with the other. Now with a free hand he hooked it under Tifa's legs allowing him to carry her bridal style. The sounds of the raging summons drew Zack's attention back to the more pressing situation at hand. His glowing blue eyes narrowed when the forms of four shadow beasts appeared not too far away; a trademark ability used among Sephiroth and his remnants. The woman in his arms moaned. His teeth ground together in frustration, unable to decide on a course of action. With Tifa incapacitated he had handicap, even if he were to set her down to fight, those beasts weren't stupid, they'd take any chance they could at a downed target.

A slight breeze, uncharacteristic of the night blew past him, swirling upwards and rustling the leaves in the canopy above. Zack's gaze was drawn upward. A smirk graced his handsome face as a new thought came to mind. Reacting on pure reflex now, the SOLDIER bent his knees and jumped up, easily clearing the thick branch above him. Gracefully landing in the safety of the tall tree. He looked down at the shadow fiends which were running past them on the ground below.

"Heh, they aren't stupid, but they sure as hell ain't smart either." Once he deemed the area clear, Zack leapt from the tree top landing carefully on the ground floor. He looked down at the brunette in his arms, her face showed the exhaustion she felt, her breaths still ragged, chest heaving from exertion. Blue eyes which normally shined with delight and mischief now reflected somber thought and pity. Judging from the injuries she had incurred from her chase and the physical limits she pushed, the mako-poisoning was sure to accelerate, how much he could not be of for sure, but he knew he needed to get her to safe place and find Cloud at the same time.

* * *

><p>Steel met steel in a clash of sparks. Somehow Cloud had managed to find Yazoo and engage him in close quarter combat, which was more his strong suit. What he hadn't expected was the dual function of his twin pistols, better known as gunblades. The blonde pushed back against his sword, trying to overpower the silver haired youth, who only smirked back with a cool collected air. "Frustrated are we, Cloud?" He asked, meeting his opponent's strength.<p>

Cloud's lips turned down into a frown. He'd imagined fighting Sephiroth's remnants before, understanding that they were simply parts of himself that the Silver General just cast off. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that they be this strong and equal to him in their own right. "Shove it, Yazoo! She's not yours to play with!" With a surge of force Cloud pushed upon the blade, infusing it with his own energy, making the blade light up and crackle.

Sensing the true weight of the attack Yazoo, slide his gunblades up the length of the Buster Sword, enabling him to backflip out of the way of the energy driven attack. Now that he was at range he wasted no time in letting loose a new round of bullets, causing Cloud to go on the defensive. Still relatively young compared to the other members of SOLDIER Cloud was only able to sloppily dodge and deflect a few of the bullets intended for his body, missing at least three all of which managed to hit him squarely in the chest.

The remnant grinned when he saw his opponent fall to one knee, his sword being the only thing holding him up. Drops of blood dripped from the bullet wounds coating the blade and the grass in crimson. "Regardless of how young I may look to you Cloud. I am your senior by over a thousand years." His voice was dripping with delight as he toyed with Cloud both physically and mentally. "Now that you're successfully out of the way, it's time I found my real play toy." He moved the tails of his coat back to reveal two holsters in which he now sheathed his weapons.

Yazoo rolled his head to the side when he heard the sounds of his precious beasts bounding back towards them. "Ah, so they've finally found her." Cloud glared at the silver haired remnant, a stream of blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth. A fit of coughs wracked his body, as the JENOVA in the air tried to heal his body of its injuries, forcing him to drop hold of his sword. "I'm quite certain you aren't going to be able to help her." The green cat-like eyes danced in pleasure at the blonde's pain. "Brother will be please to know that you've been properly punished for this transgression."

The first pair of shadow fiends bounded into the clearing, hyper and on edge looking for their prey. The silver haired youth narrowed his eyes as the second pair of beasts followed. "Where is she?" He seethed, coming to stand before the behemoths that could easily tear him to shreds. Their response was nothing more than a whimper. "You let her get away!" He backhanded the nearest creature, sending it barreling into the nearest tree.

This time it was Cloud's turn to smirk. "Heh, so much for tracking dogs."

Yazoo turned, the look in his eyes betraying his schooled facial expression. "Where is she?"

"Like I'd really tell you." The blonde picked up the hilt of his sword and tried to stand, but before he could get proper footing, two shots rang out from Yazoo's direction. In an instant Cloud fell face first to the ground, the bullets having lodged themselves into each of his thighs. Cloud groaned in pain, closing his eyes as he felt the bullets slowly digging their way out again. JENOVA's gift could certainly cause more pain at times than relief. He heard impatient foot falls on the grass and soon felt the cool barrel of the gunblade pressed against his temple.

"This won't kill you, but it sure as hell will hurt both ways." The remnant seethed, his finger itching to pull the trigger. The blonde could only scoff and reveal to his enemy a look that bespoke victory. "You don't know how much I will enjoy this."

"You don't know how much I'll enjoy this."

Yazoo turned, barely able to block the downwards strike of Zack's Buster Blade. "Fair," The brunette smirked as he lashed out at the remnant's torso with a booted heel. Unable to move, least of all block the oncoming attack, Yazoo was thrown off to the side towards his summoned pets; who all huddled about their master, helping him up. Roughly he pushed them aside, his face which was normally passive had a hard edge to it now, showing the pent up fury and frustration with which he now fought. "What are you protecting her for? Let her ascend and become immortal!"

"Hate to break it to ya, but there is a lot more for her to live for outside of this prison than you'll ever know."

The remnant's eyes narrowed at the brunette defending his friend who was still withering on the ground like a pathetic worm. "Then you'll have no one to blame but yourselves when you fail to do so." He lifted a gloved hand, pools of darkness forming all around the clearing. Zack cursed as the black voids took physical form, revealing even more shadow fiends. He turned to glance down at his injured friend.

"How you holdin' up bud?"

Cloud grimaced, turning a glazed eye up at his friend. "I've felt better, and worse for that matter."

Zack smirked at this. "So you can stand?"

"The bullets haven't been pushed out yet, but I can manage." He grumbled in reply, slowly forcing himself to stand through the pain in his thighs. With a shaky hand the blonde reached down and picked up his sword, taking on the same stance as Zack; feet apart, both hands on the hilt, shoulders squared.

"Leave Yazoo to me, I'm sure you can dispatch a few dogs in your condition."

Cloud scoffed, a grin appearing on his lips. "Can't let you have all the fun."

"If you want to keep Tifa safe, you'll do as I say." His last statement caused the blonde to narrow his eyes. "I couldn't hide her . . . very well." Neither man had time to continue their interchange before Yazoo fired upon them, signaling his pets to attack the two SOLDIERs.

* * *

><p>'<em>Tifa,'<em>

Brown eyes moved frantically behind shut eyelids as a soft voice called out to her. Pale fingers gripped into something cool and rough leaving a grainy feeling upon her hands.

'_Tifa, you have to help them.' _

Her head rolled to the side, not wanting to wake up to a place she knew was full of disappointment and bad dreams.

'_Please.' _

Hazy eyes slowly opened, fighting the sleep that had claimed her moments ago. She was lying flat on her back, under the cover of a large bush. The night air that was once cool was now a sticky warm, making her skin feel clammy and wet. Around her the silence spoke volumes, the voice she had heard, was it just a dream? Slowly the darkness around her focused, revealing to her the forest floor; her environment sharpening the longer she focused. Slight noises that she had never heard before were now coming to her clear as a bell chiming above a church, but it didn't annoy her. Forcing the tiredness from her body the brunette stood, looking around her in wonder and in weariness. 'What happened to me?'

A breeze blew through the trees gently ruffling her hair. _'Please Tifa. Help them.' _

"Aeris?" Tifa called out into the trees, but no one answered. Not knowing where she was going, she began to walk. When she picked up the faint sounds of metal on metal and gunshots her casual gait turned into a full blown run. The stupor of sleep and exhaustion leaving her in an instant as the events that occurred before she fell unconscious came rushing back. She remembered running, as she was now, but away, not towards a fight. Blue eyes as bright as the skies shining at her through the dark, welcoming her, protecting her.

Missing a step, Tifa fell forward into a crumpled heap, her clothes no longer their pure white but tattered and stained with green, brown, and red. Ignoring the fact that it was a borrowed gift from Aeris, she stood and ripped the material around her thighs, creating a mini skirt. If she was indeed going into a fight, like she felt she was, a restricting skirt would be the end of her. After throwing the scraps to the side, she continued her predetermined path, the sounds of grunts and yells becoming louder with each step.

A sharp whistle cut through the air by her cheek. Tifa stopped then, gingerly touching the stinging wound, wetness covered her fingertips. When she brought them before her, they were stained a deep red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here it is everyone, CH.8! Sorry bout the long wait but I try to give you guys a hefty read in compensation. Let me know what you think, and don't worry Sephiroth finally gets his hands on Tifa next round. ;D R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fight Night**

A streak of red was all that was seen in the dark night, followed by an inhuman shriek. The tentacle arms of the half-beast, half-serpentine Ruby WEAPON sprang forth from the earth uprooting dozens of trees as they sought their target. Angeal cursed as one set of tentacles managed to grip his leg; dragging him towards the WEAPON's open mouth.

"Angeal!"

The brunette turned in the direction of the voice and was met with the sight of spiraling blades of energy. With as much strength as he could muster, Angeal's white wing flapped, trying to dodge the oncoming assault; forcing the tentacles taunt. Like a puppet on a string, the SOLDIER General manipulated them, flying each tentacle into a splinter of energy completely severing his captor's hold.

Now free, the only difficulty left was to dodge the remains of Sephiroth's attack. The Silver General was already in a nasty mood and if he accidentally hit Angeal, it would be of little consequence to him. Tucking his wing closer to his body he forced himself into a dive, free-falling out of firing range. Just as he was about to reach the tree tops, Angeal righted himself, spreading his extra appendage to its full length. As he surfed the tops of thick foliage, another set of tentacles broke through the canopy. Reacting, Angeal expertly dodged the next set of tentacles. "Sephiroth! Genesis!" He called, noticing the pursuing tentacles gaining distance on him.

_'I won't be able to dodge forever, what are those two doing?_' He thought as he tried to look around for his allies, but the sky was dark; obscuring his view. More tentacles sprang up in front of him, creating a wall that curled above him like a wave. _'Shit...'_He cursed mentally, before smashing into the writhing barrier. Instantly, the tentacles wrapped around him, crushing his wing to his body. Once secured, the tentacles pulled down sharply, slamming into the earth below.

"I'm getting sick of this." Angeal muttered coughing out the dirt that had accumulated in his mouth from the impact. Another sudden jerking motion forced Angeal to be dragged through the forest floor, destroying all that lay in his path towards the WEAPON.

* * *

><p>Above him, Sephiroth smirked, reveling in the sight before him. Genesis glided over to the Silver General and frowned when he noticed the reason for Sephiroth's amusement. "You're just going to stand here and let him die?"<p>

Sephiroth glanced at the red head, unamused by the disruption. "You act as if that dismal beast could actually hurt him." Genesis balled his free hand into a fist before scowling at his friend and flying off to help Angeal. "I have better things to attend to..." He grinned to himself. The picture in his mind's eye was even more tantalizing than the pathetic display Angeal was a part of.

_'Brother...!' _A voice screamed through his mind. His grin widened as he saw his mental image flashed white. Sephiroth's green eyes closed, his black wing encircling him, cloaking him in complete darkness. When he once again opened his eyes, he was staring into a pair of glowing scarlet irises.

* * *

><p>The clicking of a hammer pulling back into place made Zack tense and close his eyes in anticipation for the inevitable pain that awaited him. Suddenly a crackling noise ripped through the tense air. A scream of pain, drew his gaze to the silver haired boy now staggering away, cradling a steaming hand. The gun which he had held lay before the SOLDIER, abandoned. Another shrill cry broke over the hushed curses of Sephiroth's remnant, before a blur of white rushed past knocking into the youth. Taken off guard Yazoo flew through the air slamming into the ground further away in the clearing.<p>

Zack looked up to see his savior and was met with the sight of a panting, disheveled Tifa. "Tifa!" he cried, stumbling to his feet. "Run! Get out of here! He'll kill you!" But his cries fell on deaf ears as the brunette surged forward again as Yazoo pushed himself to stand; his green cat-like eyes narrowing in fury.

"You will pay for that." He seethed drawing his second gunblade and taking aim. Tifa ignored his threat, pumping her arms and legs to move faster. As if in reply to her physical actions, her gauntlet glowed a bright green before her figure vanished into a blur of white.

Shots rang out, all missing their mark and lodging into the surrounding trees. From unspoken orders the shadow fiends launched themselves in the path of their master's attacker forcing the blur of white to slow down at different intervals knocking each one down with a powerful kick or punch. At these moments of vulnerability Yazoo took careful aim, managing to hit Tifa twice, once in the arm and the other in her side. The brunette screamed as the bullets dug into her flesh, slowing her down considerably. The other fiends that she had yet to floor saw the opening and leapt to grab the woman's flailing arms and legs with their teeth; forcing pained screams from her rosy lips.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled, his legs had healed just enough for him to have a sloth-like mobility. Picking up his sword from the ground he raised it above his head; a silvery-blue light emitting from the blade. Just then another scream made its way past Tifa's lips as she continued to struggle trying to free herself. The blonde slammed the glowing sword into the ground, the energy that had been built up, shooting forth from the blade in a wave of light. The blast engulfed the shadowy beasts and Tifa.

"Cloud!" Zack screamed when he saw the blade beam envelop its targets. When the light faded nothing was left but a small human figure. Seeing that Tifa still stood on two feet the brunette heaved a sigh of relief, before more fiends decided to seek out him and Cloud as the easier prey.

* * *

><p>Tifa opened her eyes as the searing light faded. Her limbs were sore and bleeding from where the creatures had assaulted her. At least they were gone now. After scanning the field for her opponent, her gauntlet once again glowed with a faint green light. Slowly it trailed up her arm and raced through her skin, sealing any open wounds and dulling any pain. Tifa wiped her cheek, feeling the remnants of blood slide down her pale skin. She had been told of the effects of a Cure materia but was unprepared for the flawless efficiency it worked upon her battered body. When her fingers met with the thick liquid, she prepared herself for the accompanying sting of an inflamed wound but all she felt was smooth unbroken skin.<p>

Tifa had little time to revel in this wonder when a new set of shadow beasts charged her, claws and fangs barred. Feeling the materia glowing in her bangle, Tifa allowed the chosen effect to take hold. In an instant her body and mind quickened. To those watching, her image was a blur, with random still shots of where her body stopped to meet an enemy head on.

Yazoo stood, gritting his teeth as a pathetic human slaughtered his precious pets. He had no idea that humans outside of Ajito possessed magic and the power to wield it in such a manner. No matter, he had a mission to accomplish. Having retrieved his second gunblade, he now prepared to fill the talented human spawn with as many bullets as he could. Mustering up the rest of his strength, his body glowed with an ethereal light, his mind and movements quickening in turn. Bullets filled the air as they aimed for their mark, but to no avail. The woman was much faster than he. Hearing a commotion to his side the silver-haired warrior saw that the two SOLDIERs he had rendered immobile for a time were slowly regaining their footing. He ground his teeth in irritation. This was becoming more troublesome than he thought it would be.

Tifa saw her chance; the boy had turned his attention to the two SOLDIERs. Taking advantage of the situation she broke into a dead sprint charging towards the boy. She saw the recognition and surprise cross his features as she pivoted on a foot and slammed the heel of her shoe into the center of his chest. The force of the blow threw the silver-haired boy further into the surrounding trees; the sharp snapping that echoed through the night, signaled his abrupt stop.

Knowing that no human could survive a blow like that, and if they did they'd be severely injured; Tifa threw all caution to the wind and ran in the direction of her opponent. Halfway to her destination the quickened effects of the haste materia faded leaving her to jog the rest of the way. As she reached the forest edge rustling of debris and intangible grunting caught her attention causing her to drop into a defensive stance.

Laughter filled the still air as the silver-haired boy pushed his way from the debris. "Let's see you try that again." Tifa took a step back seeing that her attack had done little other than ruffle his clothing. Before she could move further Yazoo had launched himself at her, mimicking her latest attack. She had little time to react, but managed to bring her arms across her chest absorbing a majority of the blow. Her gloves helped cushion the impact, but she was sure if they all got out of this alive she would have two large, nasty bruises the shape of a boot in the morning.

The force pushed Tifa back, her feet digging lines into the ground as she went. When her body finally slowed to a stop, the brunette fell to her knees, one arm holding her up.

"What's the matter? Tired already?" Yazoo mocked, holstering his weapons. He noticed how out of breath she was after her excessive use of magic; now it would be like toying with a rag doll. "Not used to the physical toll that magic has upon the body, are we?" He began casually walking towards her. "Let's see how well you fair if both your hands are broken."

Yazoo stood over her, as Tifa struggled to stand but her legs and arms felt like lead and were ready to fall off. Rufus had warned her of the physical toll that the materia demanded for each use; she just didn't realize it took _that_much. The boy picked Tifa up by her neck, applying enough force so as to have her gasping for air. She struggled in return, desperately trying to claw at his hand. Her feeble attempt only made him laugh. "Now, now, we can't have that." With his free hand he grabbed one of Tifa's hands and snapped it backwards.

Tifa tried to scream, but the restriction upon her wind pipe prevented anything more than an airy gasp to escape. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she glared down at the menacing boy through blurry vision. He examined her it seemed, looking closely into her eyes.

"On second thought," Yazoo said swinging her around like a doll. "Perhaps snapping your neck will have a more desired effect?" His smile was cruel as he spoke, tightening his grip on her windpipe even more, so that her vision blurred at the edges.

"Let her go!" Cloud shouted. Him and Zack had dispatched the remaining demon dogs and were now rushing towards the dangling brunette. Their swords glowed with a similar light. Once upon him their swords rose and swung, fully intending to split him into three.

"Brother!" Yazoo exclaimed before the blades touched his skin. At this he was thrown into darkness. A veil of black coming about him from nowhere and deflected the large swords along with their intention to kill.

"What the hell?" Zack spat, taking another swing at the barrier, but his sword merely bounced back. "Tifa! Tifa, can you hear me?" Suddenly, white light sprang forth from the void, forcing the two men back; in Yazoo's place now stood the larger form of General Sephiroth. Cloud cursed and Zack frowned to mask his worry as Yazoo's grip upon Tifa had only transferred to the Silver General.

"Such a pretty little thing you are." The General remarked, examining her as if she were a prized jewel. His voice was as smooth as silk, making Tifa's blood run cold. "It seems my remnant wasn't having enough fun with you. Your mark hasn't fully developed yet." He gazed into her eyes, sending another chill down her spine. "Such a fiery spirit for one so young," Tifa felt her eyes burn, she blinked forcing tears back to clear her vision. When she opened them again, the world seemed sharper, brighter somehow, even in the dark the world seemed to glow. Her captor chuckled, the sound shaking her frame as he held her, slowly squeezing the life out of her. "That's what I like to see. I think this new color better suits your fighting spirit." The General relinquished his grip slightly, allowing Tifa to gulp in some much needed air.

He then turned his head to the side and looked at his subordinates. "You two are quite the disappointment. Rest assured that her transition into this world will not be a pleasant one, due to your meddling." Gently he set Tifa down on her feet, and stroked the hair from her face with his free hand. "Now my pretty little pet let's see how far back your little neck will snap."

Tifa vaguely heard the screams from her two companions as the man before her with long silver hair and soulless eyes, brought one hand to rest at the base of her neck and the other at the top her head. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the delight in those emerald eyes. She wanted to scream, to cry, but no emotion registered other than the feeling of death at the hands of such a beautiful demon. Slowly her head was tilted backwards so that she was gazing up at the sky. It was as clear as day, stars burned brightly, looking a lot like the flecks of fire from the fireworks she had witnessed earlier.

_'Gaia,'_ She thought as she closed her eyes._ 'I don't want it to end like this.' _In the darkness of her mind a light shone, bringing with it warmth. Tifa's eyes shot open as the warmth turned into a searing heat. No longer just in her mind but in her breast as it fought to be freed. She cried out in pain, causing her captor to narrow his eyes in confusion.

It felt as if she were being torn apart from the inside, her skin wanting to melt with the increasing heat. Tears filled her eyes once again as the feeling of torn flesh overcame her, but subsequently the hold around her neck released allowing her to fall to her knees. From her chest erupted a roar so great that it shook the earth beneath her. The form of a great dragon emerging from the brilliant light that was spilling forth from her beaten body. After what seemed like hours the pain stopped. No wound could be seen from where the dragon had emerged, but Tifa felt as if her life-force were slowly pouring out of that illusionary gash and into the being that stood protectively between her and the silver devil before her.

The silver haired man smirked and drew a sword longer than she thought was possible to wield. "You are just full of surprises aren't you my little pet? To posses not only magic, but also a Guardian of Gaia. Why you certainly are special."

The creature roared in protest, digging its hind legs into the dirt and clawing it with its front. Its wings spread wide to reveal glimmering webbing that seemed to radiate energy in light. "Bahamut-Zero..." Tifa whispered, noticing the blazing red stone on her bangle.

"So it has a name too?" The man mocked examining the creature. "It will not change how I cut it down I assure you of that little one."

Tifa lurched forward physically and fell to the ground. Hearing the evil laughter of that man, forced her to push herself up on an elbow to look up at him. In reaction to her thoughts the beast, Bahamut, lunged at the enemy before him; the horns atop its head colliding with the tempered steel of the man's blade forcing him to slide backwards. Enjoying the last futile attempt of his new toy, Sephiroth gained some ground and pushed back with equal strength, pulling from the creature a guttural growl. Bahamut's breath was visible in the chilly night, as it panted to regain ground against its opponent, but the General held fast.

"How long do you intend to keep this up?" Sephiroth spoke out to the girl gasping for breath. Receiving no answer, the General pushed back with more force, flooring the beast that looked as if it could barely stand. "A desperate last effort." He said pointing the tip of his sword at the creature, desperately clawing to its feet. "But I think we've had enough fun and games for one night." His sword rose above his head, two hands upon the hilt as it came down in one swift motion, impaling the creature through the head. Two screams filled the air then; one was of the dying Guardian as it fell and shattered into green light; the other was from Tifa whose hands were holding her head as a great pain seared through her.

* * *

><p>Tifa was more aware of the fight that ensued more than saw it, but the thread that connected her with the mighty beast of Gaia slowly began to drain her. Each thought and will to push back the man before them nearly caused her to black out. Never had she thought that the Guardians of Gaia worked in such a way, but this was a fleeting thought as her last protector fell to ground with a simple flick of the wrist.<p>

She felt the desperation in the ancient being before her to get up and continue to fight, but the energy to do so was not there, resulting in flailing limbs of wings, tail and claws.

"A desperate last effort." She heard the Silver devil say. "But I think we've had enough fun and games for one night." As he said this Tifa saw the great blade rise and fall into the head of dragon. Pain ripped through her immediately, as if splitting her skull open. Her scream, if she did scream was drowned out by the howl of the dying Guardian. Tifa saw the beast shatter into lights of green and white before blacking out.

* * *

><p>The brunette fighter fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, unconscious. The Silver General chuckled and walked up to her body, tilting her head towards him with the tip of his boot. "She'll be an excellent addition to the SOLDIER army." His catlike emerald eyes shifted lazily to the forms of his subordinates. "Bring her to me once she regains consciousness." He snapped at them. The two men flinched, as Sephiroth flipped Tifa's body unceremoniously with a swift kick in the abdomen. "Disobey me again and you will share the same fate as Valentine."<p>

With that said his ebony wing sprouted from the General's back and wrapped around him. The two SOLDIERs watched as the feathers slowly fell away to reveal the battered Yazoo in his place. The youth locked eyes with both men, spat on the ground and disappeared into the dark. His sudden retreat snapped the two men out of their stupor from the turn of recent events and raced to the limp body lying a few feet away.

"Tifa! Tifa! Tifa wake up!" Cloud screamed as he picked her up and lightly shook her, but received no response. The body he held seemed broken beyond repair, bruises adorned her exposed flesh; her once white dress was shredded, now stained red, brown, and green from all the fighting. Her left hand was bent at an odd angle and the markings of her strangulation shadowing her once pale neck were unnatural. The blonde looked up at his friend, tears shining through his crystal blue eyes. "Zack, please! We have to help her!"

His friend only knelt across from him and placed two fingers over the pulse on her neck. The healthy throb of a heartbeat was now a dying thud against his gloved fingers. Zack shook his head and brushed back the thick brown locks on the woman's face. "Her heart is failing, Cloud. It's only a matter of minutes before Jenova begins to overtake her system; repairing it."

"No!" The blonde screamed, holding the unconscious woman closer to his body as if she were a beloved toy. "We can't let this happen! Not again!"

"Cloud!" Zack yelled in reply, grabbing the younger man's face between his hands, forcing them to make eye contact. "Tifa will die." Cloud tried to shake his head but his friend's grip held it firmly in place. "All we can do for her now is be here when she wakes."

"No! She has to live!" Cloud denied, shaking the brunette in his arms in vain.

"And she will. Here. With us."

"How can you say that when you hate what we are? What she will become?"

Zack looked at his friend in shock, dropping his hands from his face. "What would you have me do, Cloud!" The elder snapped. "We fought and we lost! Tifa's dying and there's nothing we can do about it!" The blonde looked from his friend to Tifa who lay quiet and still.

"There's got to be something we can do, anything!"

"We've done everything we could have."

"Not everything." Spoke a whimsical voice from behind them. In alarm Zack drew his sword and stood between the voice and his companions.

"Who's there?" He shouted to the dark. A laugh echoed in reply, hustling in the brush signaling the owner of the voice moving towards them. Zack ground his feet into the dirt, firmly planting himself. "Cloud..." He breathed. The blonde grunted in reply, planting his own sword in front of him and Tifa as a shield.

Clouds which had covered the moon slowly drifted away bathing the earth in its pale glow. Emerald eyes glowed faintly in the distance and the vague colors of red and pink covered the figure which now entered the clearing.

Aeris stood before them, a basket of glowing white flowers in her hand. "The planet still has use for her." The men stared at her in disbelief as she made her way to kneel beside Tifa. Placing her basket to the side, the Cetra raised her hands to the unconscious woman; one hand resting on a bruised cheek the other over her stomach. Aeris closed her eyes and began to whisper words intelligible to both men. At first nothing happened, but as the chant continued her hands began to glow the same color as her eyes, the light transferring to the body they now touched.

As Aeris continued her prayer the wounds on Tifa's body began to heal and fade, leaving nothing but pale pink flesh instead of bruising and re-mended broken limbs. The two SOLDIERs stood watch with bated breath as she worked. After what seemed like hours Aeris stopped her prayer, letting her hands fall to her sides. "All we can do now is wait for her to wake." She said when she finally stood up, taking her basket of flowers in hand. "For now let's get her into a warm bed." The men nodded in reply. Cloud picked up Tifa in his arms, careful to mind her head as he followed after Aeris into the forest. Zack lingered a moment, looking about the clearing, before he sheathed his sword and followed after his companions. Something didn't feel right about any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! I'm terribly sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! School was such a bitch this semester, but I promise to get another chapter or two out right away! I feel uncomfortable with this chapter as it was written over a 4 month span, it seemed a little off during the writing process. But I hope you still enjoy it. Please excuse my typos and such, I don't have a beta on hand so it may seem sloppy. Reviews are encouraged and always appreciated! ENJOY! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Crimes and Conspiracies**

Sephiroth returned to the SOLDIER building, landing gracefully atop the gusty roof; his slender wing retracting into the confines of his body. With a devilish smirk, he entered the building, heading towards the board room where Angeal and Genesis were sure to be residing. It took him mere minutes with his powerful stride to finally push open the double doors that contained his fellow Generals.

Angeal, who had been forced to cut himself free from the belly of the last WEAPON, was none too happy when the Silver General entered with his pleased expression. "Have some fun did we?"

Sephiroth chose to ignore this jib, merely taking a seat at the head of the table. Leaning back in his chair, he placed both of his boots on the table top and gazed off into the distance. The Crimson General, who had been watching his comrade's entrance from the reflection in the glass, grew agitated with the smug and dismissive attitude the man was displaying. In fury he raised a fist and punched the glass before him, causing a sickening crack in both the silence and thick glass.

"Something troubling you, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked dismissively, the actions of his friend doing nothing to break his tranquil state of mind.

The red head turned on his friend, choosing to grip the back of a chair to keep his anger from lashing out any more than it already had. If allowed to, he could easily destroy the entire building. "Where the hell did you go?"

"That's none of your concern." Was the noncommittal reply.

"Since when has it been characteristic of you to leave a battlefield before the fight was over?" Angeal questioned seriously, arms folded across his chest.

"I saw no reason to stay after that pathetic display by Gaia. Her strength is dwindling, it is only a matter of time before her barrier shatters and we are given free reign over humanity once more."

Angeal's eyebrows knit together at his friend's boastful comment. "You've said that more than once before. And look where that has gotten you." His comment seemed to have upset the Silver General for it sparked no rebuttal. "Had one of us been, missing when first Chaos woke, none of us would still be here."

Seeing as the conversation was going nowhere Genesis released his hold upon the chair, straightening himself as he moved across the room. "Well if we're done here." Genesis said, slowly circling the table, making his way around the Silver General. "I think it's time to pay my precious doll a visit." Sephiroth made no move to respond, merely shrugging in his chair.

"If you're lucky you may be able to catch the last glimpses of her dwindling life."

At this, Genesis thought back to a previous conversation atop the roof. "Where is your remnant?" He said slowly, taking in the posture of the silver haired man.

"His location is of no concern to you."

"Was she at least everything you'd hoped?" Genesis seethed, clenching his hands at his sides.

"Perhaps." Sephiroth mocked, lazily transferring his gaze to the red head now seething beside him. The slight tension of muscle in the General's shoulder was the only thing that gave the man's next reply away. Red brows furrowed in anger and a red leather gloved hand came down hard on the wooden table, which somehow withstood the assault.

"Her life was _mine_." He seethed.

Sephiroth smirked and closed his eyes. "Not anymore." He replied. A ball of flame enveloped the Crimson General's fist in anger at the man before him. Before his fist could so much as be raised, Angeal stepped up behind him and restrained his arms.

"Genesis!" He yelled, struggling against the other man's strength. Sephiroth's amusement grew as the redhead fought to free himself. "What's done is done! Let it go." Genesis struggled one last time, before pulling out of the brunette's hold. The silver haired man merely chuckled, making Genesis, fume even more, but Angeal stepped in front of him to prevent another attempted attack. Knowing he'd be outnumbered if a fight ensued, Genesis scowled and left the chamber with quickening strides.

The redhead's tantrum caused another bemused chuckle to escape the Silver General and caused Angeal to glare. "You two speak of human life as if it were unwanted trash to throw away."

Sephiroth scoffed at his statement and rounded on him. "_Human_ life does _not_exist here. Only the products of Jenova. Those from the outside who do not convert to meet our ends are but bugs that need to be exterminated, much like the life of this planet."

"So unwillingly beating women to an inch of death is your idea of converting followers?" Angeal ground his teeth as he faced off against Sephiroth. The philosophies that he spoke of we're not his own; of this he was certain. This thousand year imprisonment had warped his mind beyond repair, Genesis not far behind.

"If that's what it takes." He walked over to the abused window, taking in the sight of a sleeping Ajito. Outside the glass, all was dark except for the stars that dotted the sky. No light shined tonight, as it never had for the thousand years, on this day that marked the birth of the cursed city.

"Tell me, Sephiroth. If you extinguish all life on this planet, and it falls to ruin what will you do then? You destroy it and it will destroy you that is how the cycle works. There is no alternative outcome to a future of which you speak."

"Do you think I care about the life of this dismal planet and its children?" He yelled. "That which has trapped us here for over a thousand years! Preventing us from aging and dying?" Sephiroth raised his arm, slamming it into the crack in the window left by Genesis. Unable to hold together any longer the glass shattered, letting in the howling gales from the outside. The violent winds ripped through the chamber, sending anything that was not heavy enough or bolted down to sway and thrash about.

"Gaia made her first mistake by taking away our source of life and power in this world. Her second was not destroying Jenova when she had a chance. Now she insists on trying to extinguish that which is her rightful rulers! The chosen few who are far superior to any creation from her precious womb." He walked up to Angeal with venom dripping from every pore in his body. "I will watch this planet and its people burn for the crimes brought down upon us, long before my time is done here." A cruel smile graced his lips. "So what if I have a little fun along the way?" He passed Angeal, roughly brushing shoulders. "Whatever is left after the ashes have settled will be used to create the superior race."

* * *

><p>As he walked the halls of the SOLDIER Headquarters Genesis made his foul mood known to all he passed; sporadic spells of flame blackening the walls, waves of energy denting the stone walls or blasting holes through them. The mountainside seemed to quake with his rage as he traveled deeper into the mountain, the lights which had the front of the building well lit were now sparse, casting it into dark shadows. Unperturbed by this the redhead continued his chosen path, his blue eyes glowing in the dark, illuminating the way. Eventually the dark led out to a tall cavern with all the necessary tools for scientific research and experimentation. Tubes as large as a man lined the walls, some filled with bodies, whole and in pieces, suspended in a green liquid. Amid the metal work tables stood a hunched figure, whose slicked back hair gave him an unappealing appearance.<p>

The sounds of Genesis's footsteps didn't seem to bother the scientist who stood working over something strapped to the table before him. The Crimson General stopped a few feet away from the scientist, taking in the horrors of the man's laboratory. "Hojo," He spat, looking around him in disgust.

The hunched figure, Hojo, didn't respond to him, but rather continued with his work and began muttering to himself. Already agitated as he was Genesis conjured a fire spell, sending it straight into an empty glass tube causing it to shatter. The scientist looked up at the disruption as if he had just been physically slapped, before rounding on the younger man. "What do you want Rhapsodos? I'm busy, come back another time." He waved a dismissive arm and continued with his work.

"Since when do you give me orders?" The redhead asked, eyes narrowing.

The scientist gave the General a sideways glance and pushed up his glasses which had slipped down his nose in the sudden excitement; he chose to ignore the younger's snide comment and instead sneered before returning to fiddle with his work. "What is it you want?" His voice was high and shrill like nails scratching through broken glass.

"Valentine."

Hojo stopped his work, peering at the young man over his spectacles. "He's unconscious and will be for the next two centuries if I have anything to do with it."

"Then wake him up!" Genesis snarled, shattering another glass tube. The scientist flinched and dropped what he was working on to move across the room to a metal bulkhead. After turning the locking mechanism, it issued a pressurizing hiss and wisps of vapor. The Crimson General followed the man into the chamber to behold a solitary tube raised and connected to a plethora of machinery. Inside floated a man, clad in only black pants, his left arm a golden claw prosthetic. He was unconscious, just as Hojo had stated, long black hair floated gently about a pale face.

Genesis heard the frantic typing and hushed curses of the scientist as he fiddled with the settings on the unconscious man's prison. If Sephiroth wanted to play games with his toys, then what harm was there in playing with some of his? After all what were brothers for? His lip upturned at the corner of his mouth as he saw the unconscious figure flinch in the green liquid. Eyelids fought to open against the concentrated mako solution enveloping him, but soon glowing red orbs gazed back at the Crimson General. Noticing the specimen had regained consciousness Hojo muttered something intelligible and left the room.

Genesis slowly walked about the room, taking in the man's form. He wasn't large or foreboding rather toned and lean. How could someone so unsuspecting be the host for Gaia's ultimate Guardian, Chaos? "Chaos." Genesis said to the man in the tube. At the name the body convulsed, red eyes fading in and out of crimson and into amber. "I see he isn't too happy with your current accommodations." The prosthetic arm reached up to the tube and scraped along the glass prison, creating four shallow marks. "You know why you're here, Vincent Valentine." The man's eyes stopped their transformation, one eye staying a bright crimson, the other a vibrant yellow; their focus fully upon the only other being in the room.

"_What is it you want, human."_ A voice spoke in his mind, raspy, dark and foreboding.

The General smirked as Chaos's voice echoed through his mind. "It must be quite lonely down here. With no one but Hojo to keep you company." The crimson eye shifted into that of its partner, the pupils trying in vain to focus against the mako filled chamber. "It's a shame Sephiroth doesn't walk his pets more often. Even mutts need exercise once in a while." With a swift hand the red head pressed a few buttons on the control panel Hojo had only moments ago manipulated. Instantly the mako solution bubbled furiously, agitating the man. The golden prosthetic once more scraped along the glass tube before the owner's movements ceased completely. Slowly Chaos's furious cries faded from Genesis's mind as both entities fell unconscious. "Of course, I don't want to be around when you finally decide to take that walk."

* * *

><p>A swirl of darkness. A void. Limitless. Blackness. Floating. Adrift. Lost. Pain. Bruises. Scrapes. Gashes. Bullet wounds. Exhaustion. Swords. Choking. Death. Unconsciousness.<p>

'_Where am I?'_

A wisp of silver. Glowing emerald orbs. Flashes of yellow. Somber sapphire. Searing light. Can't breathe. Sharp stinging pain. Unable to focus. Voices. Concerned. Angry. Sad.

'_Am I dead?'_

A presence. Calm. Soothing. Welcoming. Another voice. Clear as a bell. Hands. Gentle. Caressing. Light. Warmth. Arms holding tightly.

'_Who's there?'_

A dull thumping woke Tifa from her sleep. Eyes heavy and tired fought against the brightness of the light drifting in from the window. Her hands curled into the soft sheets beneath her. Pulling the blanket above her head, Tifa tried to bury herself deeper into the sanctity of the bed. She felt as if she had gone out for a night on the town with the Turks. Gaia only knew how hard they partied on their days off. The thumping continued, hammering out a rhythm in her head.

Unable to take it any more she sat up, covering her eyes with one hand, while reaching out blindly for her cell phone on the bedside. Her mindless groping was met with few objects, none of which were her cell. Coming to terms with the fact that she would need to bear the brunt of whatever gods forsaken hangover she received from the night before, she slowly removed her hand. The light seemed to burn, as if she were looking directly at the sun itself, but after blinking several times, they adjusted and became bearable.

'_Note to self, kick Reno's ass for not being able to remember last night.'_

Now properly adjusted, Tifa took in her surroundings. The room she was in wasn't her apartment, but rather a humbly furnished bedroom, made up of pink sheets. She rubbed her temples. _'At least I didn't wake up in a man's room.'_ Thanking whatever gods were watching over her the night before, she slipped out of bed and looked out the door. The hall was empty save for a side table with a vase of flowers.

'_Odd. Those flowers don't bloom around Midgar.'_ Dismissing such a trivial fact, Tifa quietly exited the room and located the bathroom two doors down. Ignoring the mirror, which was propped up above the sink, she quickly turned on the faucet and grabbed a bar of soap, proceeding to wash her most likely gruesome looking face.

As Tifa washed, she couldn't help but notice how clean the water seemed to smell. Crisp and fresh. With her eyes shut, she stumbled around the bathroom trying to locate a towel. When her hands found what they sought, she then proceeded to dab at the wet skin. Satisfied with her work, Tifa braved herself for what she might find in the mirror. When she did look, a blood curdling scream escaped her lips. In her reflection, glowing crimson eyes stared back with horror etched upon a pale face. One too pristine and perfect to be her own.

The sound of heavy footfalls and muffled shouts were all that Tifa heard as her back hit the wall, staring with disgust and shock at what she saw in the mirror. Moments later, Zack burst through the door with worried eyes as he took in the frightened woman. "Tifa?"

Tifa's head snapped to the side and took in the broad shouldered male. He seemed familiar, but a name wouldn't match up. Seconds later Cloud and Aeris appeared behind him, both with looks of confusion and worry etched upon their faces. "Who are you people?" Tifa squealed, backing up further into the small confines of the bathroom.

"Aeris?" Zack asked. "What's the matter with her?"

Aeris, pushed pass the two men. "She's in shock. Give her some room." The two SOLDIERs obliged, backing out of the bathroom's doorway, just in enough reach should Aeris need to be pulled back or Tifa restrained.

The chocolate haired beauty turned her focus to the woman now walking towards her with small, cautious steps. "Tifa?" She said in a gentle tone. "Tifa, it's me. Aeris. Don't you remember?"

Tifa shook her head furiously, pulling her hands up to her ears. She fell against the far wall and slid to the floor. With her eyes tightly shut she began to rock, trying to console herself. Aeris knelt before the young woman and placed her hand upon the other's forehead. Her eyes slowly closed as a white light shined from her palm.

In Tifa's mind, her memories were a blur, like a black and white film on fast forward. Images of a bright summer's day. Elena and Reno arguing with one another. A glint of gold. The forest rushing past her. A city tucked away at the bottom of a valley. The city draped in festive décor. Music. Dancing. A man with bright red hair. Charming. A fight with a blonde man, his eyes solemn every time he looked at her. The forest again, this time dark and cold. Bursts of light. Fire raining down in sparks through the sky. Shadows chasing her. Fear gripping her. Shouts. Gunshots. And eyes. Emerald eyes with wisps of silver. Then the pain.

Tifa screamed as everything from the night before crashed upon her like a wave. She fell forward into the arms of Aeris, who gently enveloped her in an embrace; quietly hushing the sobs that seemed to flow like rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! Thought I'd give everyone a New Year's Chapter. It's only half of what I usually write but I thought I owe it to all of you who reviewed, alerted, and fav'd. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Party responsibly! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fight for Your Life**

Dark liquid swirled around in the pink china teacup. Every ripple caused by the light breathing of the woman above it visible to her now keen eyes. The liquid had turned cold long ago, now only serving to comfort and soothe the eyes rather than the soul. Aeris sat across the table looking at Tifa, who had since that morning's episode taken in everything exceptionally well. Now, all they were waiting on was Tifa's response. When she finally ventured to look up at the trio across from her she only said one word, "Why?"

Aeris let out a long sad sigh, her olive orbs seeking out the reassurance in the brunette SOLDIER by her side. "I don't know for certain." She began uneasily. "But it is the will of the Planet that you are here. Why I was able to save you." Tifa knit her hands into her hair, which formed a curtain around her. "Under any other circumstances, I wouldn't have been able to curb the progress of the Jenova virus. You would have succumbed to it and become something less than human."

Wine eyes looked from Aeris to Zack to Cloud, taking time to drink in all of their forms in a way she didn't realized she missed. "Are they," She nodded towards the two men. "Less than human?"

Aeris shook her head, brown curls bobbing with the motion. "Not yet." Tifa gave her a confused look. "The Jenova virus is designed to heal and repair all physical and internal damages. When people accidentally stumble into Ajito they are usually lost, delirious, wounded, or dying. Most succumb to the effects within the first few hours. Fortunately, Cloud and Zack received very little mutation from the virus. In others Jenova brings about rapid changes in attitude or mental instability; physical mutations, like hair discoloration, bone reconfigurations, muscle gain, or in severe cases physical deficiencies."

"The one thing that is constant though, is the mark left in the eyes." Cloud continued. "Since it is the most sensitive of all organs it mutates first within just a few minutes. They glow with the combination of the foreign virus and mako in the air, resulting in iridescence and discoloration."

"You make it sound so clinical. As if it were a common cold that everyone gets sometime in their life." Tifa snipped from beneath her dark tresses.

Zack let out a dry chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest. "We've lived a very long time, Tifa. And Ajito used to be a technologically advanced society a thousand years ago. Just because they were separated from the world doesn't mean they haven't evolved."

"In order to evolve you would need outside stimulation! Metals, tools! Things that you don't have access to here."

Aeris giggled at this, amusement evident in her eyes for the first time that morning. "The planet provides well for its children."

Tifa looked at the other woman incredulously. "That doesn't make any sense! Just a moment ago you were explaining to me that the planet wants this place destroyed! Why would it knowingly support anything here?"

"Regardless of what they are now, they are still Gaia's children. If they cannot be assimilated into the Lifestream by natural processes, she cleanses them forcibly. Ridding them of any impurities that may harm the planet."

"Mercy killing? Or purge by fire? Sounds like an old witch hunt to me."

"I suppose you could think of it that way."

Tifa shook her head, lowering her face into her hands once more. "And what is it exactly that the planet asks of me?" She met Aeris's kind gaze. "Because I know the price of a life isn't free."

"You are imbued with a Guardian of the Planet. Use him to free Chaos, Gaia's Harbinger of Death and help destroy Sephiroth and the other Generals."

"What!" The two SOLDIERs exclaimed. Apparently Aeris had kept that little detail of the plan to herself.

"You said nothing about Angeal nor Genesis. Well Genesis I could probably understand but Angeal?" Zack protested.

Once again Aeris shook her head. "They are what keeps the people here alive. As well as a majority of the SOLDIER Army. If he is as honorable and sensible as you claim him to be Zack, he will come to terms with what must be done."

"I don't agree with any of this either." Cloud interjected. "But not for the same reasons." He looked at Zack who had perked up at his initial outburst. "I do agree that the Generals need to be dealt with, but Tifa can't do it on her own. Those men have a thousand years of fighting and magical experience. She is no older than twenty! She won't stand a chance against all three of them, let alone the army that follows their every beck and call!"

"That is where Chaos and I step in." Was the brunette's calm reply. "On the night of the new moon, Gaia will be at her weakest. It is also the night that Sephiroth plans to attack the barrier and break free. If he succeeds then he will decimate this world and all who live on it."

"You aren't making any sense Aeris! How does Tifa prevent all of that from happening, let alone you? And who is this Chaos you speak of? All these years we haven't seen hide nor hair of such an 'Ultimate Guardian.'"

"He does exist, Cloud. He appeared hundreds of years before you ever came here. He very nearly destroyed all of Ajito single handedly, but was thwarted by the combined efforts of the Generals. If the playing field were to have been even then, Ajito would be nothing more than a valley of rubble."

"And Tifa's supposed to be the counterweight in that fight? I don't think so."

"Will I get to go home?" The request came out hushed from the woman solemnly staring into her cup of tea.

Aeris looked back at the other woman with a gentle smile. "Yes. Gaia has promised. If you succeed in either objective you will be free to walk the outside of this valley again."

"Tifa don't listen to her! Going up against them is suicide!"

"If I were to sit here and do nothing it would mean death anyway. Watching everyone and everything I love outside die to a madman. What's the worst if I do fail? I'm stuck here regardless. If I can prevent Sephiroth and this maniacal army that you're apart of it will help me sleep for hundreds of years to come!"

Cloud backed down after the brunette's outburst. He had forgotten that she would still have people to fight for. Something he and Zack had come to terms with long ago. He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent any more outbursts, deciding to simply walk over to the kitchen window and stare out of it.

Sensing his best friend's distress and reason for his sudden solemn mood Zack looked back between the two women. He put on his most convincing smile under the circumstances. "Don't worry Tifa. You won't be alone in this. Cloud and I will help you."

"Zack, I couldn't ask you to -" Tifa began but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Until you free Chaos, because it will be a slim chance you would ever defeat one of the Generals by yourself. You will also need people to help you locate him. Or help you defeat them. It took us years to finally figure out the layout of the SOLDIER base, and you expect to find what you're looking for in an entire city? I don't think so. Besides, three heads are better than one." He gave her a wink.

Outside the kitchen window Cloud spotted three familiar forms walking up the path to the cottage. Their black clothes and silver hair flying in the wind all the giveaway Cloud needed. With haste he joined the others in the dining room. "Time to go. Our escorts are here." He said as he picked up Tifa's waist bag and threw it at her. Zack's brows furrowed at the blonde and his cryptic message. Nonetheless he followed his friend outside.

"Grab whatever else you may need Tifa. We'll be outside, hurry."

She nodded in return, clipping the phanney pack into place behind her. After checking that her gloves were securely on and materia were in place she turned to look at Aeris who was standing, clearing the table of its dishes. "Will you be alright here alone, Aeris?"

The other brunette smiled. "Of course. Just be careful out there."

Tifa nodded once and followed the SOLDIERs outside. When she didn't spot them, she circled the house to where the clearing met the forest. At the start of the path stood Zack, Cloud, the boy from last night, and two others whose similarities to him were difficult not to notice. "Brother is not pleased that you missed this morning's opening ceremony." The smallest of the silver haired boys spoke. "Even more so when he had to send us to gather you." His arms were crossed and his face drawn down into a scowl.

_'His face . . . It's oddly familiar.'_

As Tifa drew closer the boy from last night took notice of her, his lips forming a smirk. "She's here." The other men around him turned to look at her as if scrutinizing a distorted picture. "We'll be taking the quickest route to the arena. Make sure she keeps up, Loz."

The burliest of the three boys smirked. "My pleasure."

Straightening her spine she walked up to Zack and Cloud who were having a staring match with two of the boys. "Shall we then?" The boy said to Cloud.

"After you, Kadaj." Zack said bowing with a flourish. Kadaj hissing at this mockery jumped into the trees followed by Zack. Cloud looked between the burly boy and the menace from last night.

Flipping his hair over a shoulder the slimmer one spoke. "Don't be too rough with her, Loz. Wouldn't want brother to beat you for playing with what isn't yours." With that he followed his brother into the canopy of trees.

"Get going, Cloud. Yazoo is waiting." Cloud scowled at the muscled behemoth. Having to be escorted by these three wasn't in any of their plans, but neither was Tifa having a mental relapse. Placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder he gave it a squeeze and a reassuring smile.

"Just yell if he does anything to you. Zack and I will be happy to rip him a new one." With a final glare at her escort Cloud followed Yazoo.

Tifa looked at the retreating back of the blonde, before she felt an unexpected shove. She stumbled trying to regain her balance. "What the hell is your problem, buddy?" Tifa snapped giving him her best death glare, but he seemed more amused than intimidated.

"Get moving." Was his curt reply. With that Tifa spun on her heel and began walking the dirt path into the city. Before she could get far she was roughly pulled back to face Loz. With his free hand he pointed to the tree tops, but Tifa just stared at him in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me." He didn't reply. "How do you expect me to get up there!" She shot at him.

With a hint of amusement in his green eyes he spoke. "Jump. If you really need any more help, I'm more than happy to throw you up there."

Pulling her arm free forcefully Tifa fisted her hands in anticipation of what she was about to do. Making sure her shorts were pulled as far down as they would go, she bent her knees and looked up into the trees. She exhaled and closed her eyes. _'Please...'_ She mentally pleaded and sprang up into the air with all her might. The sensation of rocketing into the air overcame her senses forcing her eyes open due to her stomach dropping into her toes. Her body seemed to reach a pinnacle and stayed suspended in the air for a short time before the rush of flying was replaced with one of falling. A scream escaped her lips as her hair trailed behind her and her limbs lashed out for anything to grab onto.

Her descent came to an abrupt halt as her arm was grabbed. Involuntarily her gaze met with the ground twenty or so feet below, the distance zooming in and out as if through a camera lens that couldn't focus. Her mouth was dry from the sudden rush. When she finally registered the pain in her arm, her gaze met the face of the amused Loz.

"Didn't figure you for a screamer." He mocked as he easily lifted her up through the air to stand upon the branch which supported his weight. "Get moving." Roughly he pushed her forward.

Tifa turned to notice that the branches of the trees were thick, easily supporting the weight of a full grown man. Far ahead of them she could make out the forms of Zack and Cloud leaping between trees along with the two silver haired brothers. "I said move!" Loz seethed, pushing her again.

Gathering what little left there was of her wits, Tifa took a headlong jump forward aiming for the closest tree branch. Surprisingly her feet touched down with little trouble. _'It's just like jumping across stones in a river.'_ She said to herself as she took the next few trees easily. '_Boy, am I going to have one hell of a story for Reno. If I ever get out of this.'_

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat in a black high backed chair, flanked on either side by Angeal and Genesis. Below him lay an arena surrounded by every member of their army. The SOLDIER Army. Every being present had either once been human and drastically transformed or were the result of one of the three Generals ever evolving powers. Currently the arena's spectacle was between a steely white beast which stood on four feet, bearing the head and body of a lion, wings of a bird, and the torso of a man. Two arms protruded from a muscular crest that had the cloned face of Angeal in slumber. Within its grasp it held a shield and a lance. Its opponent was a slender man, bound and gagged with bandages from head to foot. Wild black tresses sprang out of the head bandages at odd angles creating the illusion of a mane. Harsh red eyes and dark brows were the only visible features of the man. Upon his back were two large mechanical wings, neatly folded.<p>

"The next match will be Nero and Penance!" Angeal declared from Sephiroth's right. The crowd roared waiting for the bloodshed.

The creature known as Penance roared into the crowd, slamming the shaft of its lance into the heavy shield. The loud crashes encouraged the crowd even more. His opponent stood there, hands to his sides, eyes calmly blinking at the hulking behemoth before him.

"Fighters! Be - !"

Angeal's declaration was abruptly cut off when six blurs entered the arena from above. The sudden entrance caused the earth to shift into a slight crater. Sephiroth smirked. "You're late."

"Sorry boss!" Was Zack's cheerful reply. "My hair wouldn't sit right this morning." He looked toward his mentor who only returned his smart ass remark with a glare that could freeze Ifrit, the Lord of Flames, over.

Kadaj stepped forward addressing his elder. "We've brought her as instructed." He turned to reveal Tifa, she was doubled over as she caught her breath. With a quick jerk of his head, Loz pushed the brunette forward who stumbled beside the silver haired youth.

"Watch it, buddy! I'm getting sick of you shoving me."

"A temper fit for a fiery vixen. Don't you agree, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked. The Crimson General crossed his arms as he gazed upon the woman that looked up at them with conviction in her glowing red eyes.

"We're here for a fight, Sephiroth. Now is not the time to be showing off your new toy." He bit back, his hands gripping hard into his leather duster.

"Now is a good time as any. We came for a bout of fights, and so we shall have them. Our lovely lady here being the main attraction." He stood then and gestured to the arena. "Welcome. Forgive my manners but would you be so kind as to introduce yourself to the family, my pet?"

Tifa glared up at the green eyed devil. Her hands balled into fists. Oh how she couldn't wait to punch that smug look off his face. When she didn't reply Kadaj unsheathed his sword and raised it to her throat. "Brother asked you to introduce yourself." He pressed the tip of the blade into her throat drawing blood.

She merely glared at the youth, biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to stifle her reaction of being cut. "Tifa Lockheart." She seethed.

"Louder." The youth pressed. More blood slipped down her throat, creating a red stain upon her clean white dress shirt. After what had happened to Aeris's beautiful festival dress, Tifa didn't want to ruin any more of her clothes and came to terms with using her Turk uniform.

She glared at the boy before looking back up at the men she could only assume we're the Generals of SOLDIER. "My name is Tifa Lockheart!"

The crowd roared around her as she announced herself. From what she saw the crowd was a combination of creatures grotesque and beautiful. Some with the features of humans. Others bearing more resemblance to creatures only dreamed of in nightmares.

"You're in luck, Ms. Lockheart." Sephiroth spoke up after the cries of the crowd died down. "Today is marked as the 'Day of Blood'. Upon this day all within Ajito bear witness to the military might of its people. As our newest member it is customary for you to take up the first fight." Once more the crowd roared with a mixture of disgust and bloodlust. "But seeing as you are a little more than late, why don't we have you participate in the finale royale?" Again the crowd's reaction was mixed.

Tifa glanced over to Zack and Cloud. Both men were glaring daggers at their superiors, hands gripped into tight fists at their sides.

"Do you wish to break your toy before you've had time to properly play with it, Sephiroth?" Angeal asked, his frown deepening after the Silver General's announcement. A silver brow rose in curiosity as Angeal cleared his throat. "I suggest one fighter from every division and let her choose her opponet." Sephiroth smiled at this idea, emerald eyes glowing as he took in her form. Something about his gaze sent a shiver of trepidation down her spine, and she couldn't stop the involuntary reaction.

"Not necessarily the bloodbath we were expecting. But an excellent idea, Angeal." Genesis replied. "Whomever she loses to has right of claim to her. As has always been the custom of this tournament style. Nero still stands as my choice for this round. What say you, Angeal?" The brunette nodded, Penance roaring with vigor in acceptance of the silent request. "Sephiroth?"

The remnants all stepped forth, Kadaj swiftly withdrawing his sword from Tifa's neck before bowing alongside his brethren. Sephiroth's face upturned into a cruel smile as he resumed his seat, slouching off to one side and resting his chin upon his propped up hand. "Loz." Was his one worded reply. The brawny boy stood with a matching smile, stretching his arms in anticipation of a fight. The remaining boys scowled at their gloating brother and stood.

"Those of you not fighting remove yourselves from the arena." Angeal bellowed his deep baritone bouncing off the stone walls. The crowd instantly silenced to watch the remaining remnants, Zack and Cloud to exit the arena. When all that was left was Tifa and three different opponents she couldn't help the bottomless feeling in her gut.

"The rules are simple." Angeal continued. "Fight til your opponent can no longer stand or goes unconscious. Fighting with the intention to kill is highly encouraged." At this the crowd roared once more, cheering for bloodshed. "Ms. Lockheart." Tifa turned to look up at Angeal, his dark eyes betraying the remorse he felt. "You have a choice of three opponents. We leave this decision to you. Win against the first opponent and you'll have a choice of the remaining two. You fight til you can't or til you defeat them all." Another bloodthirsty roar shot up around her.

"What do I get if I do win?" She ventured to ask. Angeal didn't seemed phased by the question.

"Defeat them all and you will be placed in the elite class of SOLDIER. Fail and you'll live in servitude to the General of the opponent you lose to."

"And if I can't fight?" Perhaps feigning ignorance will win her a free ride out of fighting. Her choice of opponents were a little beyond shady and murderous. If she could avoid a fight then she would. Especially after what she had endured last night.

Angeal's brows knit together in frustration. "Then I hope you learn how." Was his only reply, half of the crowd roared in amusement, the others in disgust. Tifa swallowed the lump in her throat.

'_So much for that idea.'_

"We haven't got all day." Genesis interjected. "Choose now or we'll turn this gauntlet into an all out royale." His voice was light and amused, but his body language and eyes told her a different story.

Her dilemma now, was to decide who she wouldn't mind losing to and serving the rest of eternity for. That is if Aeris's plan didn't work out. Looking between the three Generals she could see very little difference between the way they held themselves and the way they acted. Genesis from what she had experienced was a flirt beyond imagination, probably a womanizer from the way he was so insistent yesterday. Sephiroth, the silver haired devil, was the same man who had nearly killed her last night. Serving him would probably be like living in the pits of Ifrit's den. The last General, Angeal... It seemed as if Zack idolized the man, the way he defended him this morning. If Zack trusted him, then why couldn't she?

Tifa turned to look at the awaiting Generals and cleared her throat before speaking. "I'll fight him." She pointed to Penance. The massive creature reared back on its hind legs and roared, sending tremors through Tifa's body. When she looked back at the Generals their reactions were not what she was expecting. Sephiroth and Genesis were silently fuming, while Angeal had the inkling of a smirk upon his lips.

With a simple wave of his hand Nero and Loz removed themselves from the arena. Tifa turned to face her opponent. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ She thought to herself as she took a better look at the inhuman creature. If it didn't trample her or smash her against a wall, it would surely skewer her upon that lance it brandished. _'What was I thinking?'_

"Fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another one bites the dust. I hope this chapter didn't seem a little out of place. Please let me know if it does. I've had awesome reviews and I'd like to thank you all who've done so. I enjoy reading feedbacks. And I promise more chapters to come. Now the question is: Who will Tifa lose to? :D**

**R&R~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Super-Human**

The great beast roared, all claws and muscles rippling and flexing as it reared back on its hind legs. Tifa took up a defensive stance. Her throat had suddenly become dry and constricting._ 'What was I thinking? Choosing this behemoth as my opponent? Perhaps that invalid would have been a better choice...but if I lose, at least I can trust three people in this crazy city._'

Lost in her thoughts Tifa didn't see the massive form of Penance charge her, spear at the ready. When her eyes did finally snap into focus she had barley sidestepped enough for it to graze and slice through her jacket. The force of the attack throwing her into the arena wall. Around her the shouts and yells of excitement drowned out the pounding in her head and the sudden pain that ripped through her body. Penance roared in her face before retracting its spear, allowing Tifa to slide to the floor.

Through watering eyes she could see the beast rearing back in victory, the crowd fueling its ego. Placing her hand over the wound she forced her will upon the materia in her gloves, feeling the tingling effect of knitting flesh in an instant. Regaining her footing the brunette stood, throwing off her Turk issued jacket and flexing her hands.

"Let's see you try that again, ugly!" She shouted across the arena. Immediately the crowd jeered while others went quiet. Through the tear in her shirt everyone watched as the flesh knit itself back together, leaving nothing but a strain of pale pink.

The behemoth turned to face his opponent, a front leg digging at the dirt in anticipation. Tifa eyed the creature warily, slowly sliding her feet shoulder width apart, knees bending slightly. Penance repeated this three more times before it lifted its opposite leg to pad the ground. Noticing the change, Tifa threw her bangled hand to the side, activating the haste materia. Instantly the spell took effect, rushing through her like a shot of adrenaline. Penance charged her then, rushing towards her like a bus rolling down the street at 5 miles-an-hour. A confident smirk uplifted her lips then as she too initiated a charge.

As they neared, Tifa tucked her legs beneath her, falling into a slide. Her back bent over, so as not to touch the hacksawed creature, positioning herself just between, where she could only guess, its rib cage. Cocking back her hand she unleashed a series of punches, with each impact Penance's body lifted from the ground until Tifa had enough room to lay her back down and thrust her feet upwards into the tenderized flesh. In one swift motion the creature's battered underside was tossed like a rag doll across the arena floor.

After exerting too much of the haste spell, it wore off, the roars and jeers of the crowd, mixed with the encouraging shouts from Zack and Cloud sped up as if she had taken the entire fight off pause. Heaving a breath, Tifa tucked her legs towards her chest and out, flipping them beneath her so as to stand in one fluid motion. She turned then to acknowledge the two boys screaming for her, but the sudden sight of a stumbling Penance quickly threw all sense of accomplishment from her mind. Using its spear as a crutch Penance rose to its feet, a crackle of energy seeming to radiate from its body as it did so.

Once again the beast charged, spear tucked securely under one arm. Underestimating its speed without the haste spell, Tifa barely missed being skewered. After noticing its failure to hit its target Penance swept the weapon into the brunette's tiny frame, throwing her halfway across the arena into the opposing wall. Feeling one of her ribs crack on impact had Tifa gasping for air like a fish. Penance let out a triumphant roar when his opponent rolled on the ground gasping for dear life.

_'Calm down, Tifa. It will only hurt for a little while if you let it.'_

The voice in her head was unfamiliar to her. Not kind and gentle like Aeris's was. No, this one held a heavy presence behind its tone, forcing her mind and body to obey its instructions. When she did, she felt cracked ribs begin to set in place painfully slow. The burning sensation she felt just last night returned to her eyes, forcing them shut. A scream ripped past her lips as she rolled onto her knees, bending over, arms clutching her abdomen.

"Please... Please..." Tifa breathed. "Make it stop." At her whim, the materia on her wrist began to shine, encompassing her in a vibrant emerald glow; but the pain of resetting bones still did not subside. Thoughts of death flashed through her mind's eye. Pictures of unfinished business and relationships with those she loved followed. "I don't want to die..."

Recognizing the healing magic from earlier, Penance wasted no time in readying its next attack; focusing the charged energy from its body into the spear. The weapon shined brightly, sparks crackling as bits of the pent up magic shot out from the tip and shaft at odd intervals. Penance wasted no time in taking up a throwing stance. With his prey laying on the ground on the mend, it served as the perfect opportunity to finish the fight. In two swift steps the spear left the beast's clawed hands, spiraling straight towards its mark.

_'Let me help you, child. You're no good to me half dead.' _The voice said.

Suddenly the pain in her eyes subsided, allowing her to open them to a brighter and much sharper clearness than before. Her hearing became a cacophony of noise, never being able to focus on any one sound she heard. Time once more slowed. Tifa didn't understand. Had she activated the haste spell again? _'No. This feels different somehow. Stronger.'_

As if her body acted on pure instinct she rose to her feet and met the projectile head on. Once parrallel with the shaft Tifa slid one hand down its length, the other towards its point. One heel dug into the ground, acting as an anchor while the other acted as the brace for which to turn. Before she could fully register her movements the spear had found another target... the chest of Penance.

It's howl grated on the ears of all who heard. In pain, the creature lifted an arm, in a vain attempt to remove weapon that had run it through. When Tifa blinked, her body relaxed immediately, her legs giving out beneath her. _"_What just happened...?" Tifa whispered, too dazed by her incredible act of strength and speed.

_'I did what you asked...'_

All at one it seemed that the crowd regained its voice and wave of noise bombarded Tifa on all sides, drowning out the pained and dying attempts of Penance. Before she could gain her bearings two pairs of arms lifted her up on either side, bringing her towards the center of the arena. "Way to go, Tifa!" An excited Zack exclaimed. Her raised her hand, sending the crowd on another bout of screams and shouts at her victory.

Penance was closer now, giving Tifa a better view of what had transpired in her daze. The creature knelt on its forelegs gasping and groaning, attempting to pull from its chest the spear that was once aimed for her. As if it knew ahe was looking at him, Penance met her gaze, it's expression pained.

"Congratulations, Tifa!" A deep voice boomed over the crowd, hushing them. She looked up in the direction of the voice and saw Angeal beaming down at her with a kind expression. "Well done, you've passed my trial." Angeal lifted his arm, his hand glowing a bright blue. As he did this Penance groaned louder as his body began to dissolve 'till nothing was left but it's marks left in the dirt. "Who'll challenge her next?" Angeal asked scanning the crowd. When none stepped forward he turned to his fellow Generals with a smirk on his face. "Well?"

Genesis stood then from his chair, looking between being frazzled and pleased. "Nero!" A rumble filled the crowd after he said this one name, that sent a chill running down Tifa's spine.

A slight pressure upon her left arm, drew her attention to the blonde man at her side. Cloud's face was drawn down into a grimace as he looked about the arena warily. "Be careful, Tifa. Don't let the darkness scare you." He said under his breath before removing himself from her side and proceeded out of the arena.

"Do your best, Tifa." Zack said to her before running off and joining his friend.

"Wait!" Tifa exclaimed, regaining her voice. "Don't I get a break?" A mocking roar from the crowd was her reply.

A chill ran up her spine again, as the temperature around her seemed to instantly drop. Slowly the crowd's roar began to die, reverting back to a hush. "There is no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good." A deep voice spoke just behind her.

She attempted to move, but her feet and body refused all her commands. Darkness began to fill her vision, her ability to breath becoming labored with her panic. Tifa opened her mouth to scream, but the darkness blocked all out all sight and sound, light and air, sense and thought.

* * *

><p>The forest was eerily quiet, just as it had been for the past two days since Tifa's disappearance. The Turks had spent that time combing the dense foliage looking for any sign or trace of their charge, but have so far come up with nothing to show for their efforts. Reno leaned against the nearest tree as he shrugged off his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves.<p>

"I hate to be the one to say this, but this is hopeless." He pulled of t a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it, taking a long drag. "I mean no one disappears without a trace. Unless we want them to that is." Rude, made a guttural noise to voice his distaste for the conversation as he continued to search the shrubbery. Elena who was currently crunched down near a dirt patch shot the red head an angry glare. "What it's true? And unless the Boss was planning on turning his favorite secretary into a top notch assassin without telling us, I would classify this as a cold case." He took one final drag from his cigarette, making sure to waste none of the precious tobacco, before throwing it to the ground and crushing it beneath his polished shoes.

"Elena. Reno." The two Turks looked over at their bald companion who was currently hunched over, staring intently at something in the dirt.

"You find something, big guy?" Reno asked lazily, hands in his pockets as he sauntered over. What they saw was a sole footprint, made from a woman's shoe. Reno looked at Elena and mock glared. "Rude I think you're losing your touch. That's Elena's."

"It's not, I'm certain. Elena has larger feet than Ms. Lockheart." Elena blushed slightly at the comment.

"Anyway, the tracks of the shoes don't match mine." She continued, trying to shake off the slowly growing embarrassing situation forming due to Reno's snickering. "Question is why is there only one footprint?" Elena stood up from where she had closely examined the footprint, glancing around the forest she suddenly became overwhelmed by the shear amount of ground they would have to cover if this was the only indication of their missing target. Before she could take a step in the direction of the track Rude shot out an arm barring her way. Trou led by his sudden reaction the blonde looked up at the taller man. "Rude?"

"Let Reno check it out. I have a bad feeling about this place. Set up a digital marker while we wait Elena."

Reno smirked at his partner before clapping him on the back and leading the way into the forest. One the way he drew out his EMR and swung it lazily to his shoulder, whistling as he went. Once a fair distance away and finding nothing suspicious or remotely dangerous, Reno spun on his heel to call out to his companions. His voice caught in his throat when he noticed nothing but a quiet forest. The red head made sure to do a complete 360 degree turn before panic started to set in the pit of his stomach. "Ha-ha! Very funny you two! If you wanted some alone time you could've just asked!" He called out, but the unusually dead silence, unnerved him. Suddenly his phone rang out from his breast pocket, making him slightly jump at the obnoxious tone. Fishing it out of his pocket, he read the ID: Rude. With a smile on his lips, he answered. "Cute trick, Rudy-Boy. Almost had me fooled there, if you wanted some privacy all you to do-"

"Cut the crap, Reno." Rude snapped, causing the red head to shut up immediately. Follow the coordinates on your phone to Elena's signal. You've got one hell of a hike in front of you." With that, he hung up. Reno stared at his phone, scrolling through the features looking for the tracer function. His eyes widened when he noticed Elena's northern signal and cursed when he found his signal more than five miles south. Grumbling, Reno began his hike.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do when I get back Rudy-Boy."

* * *

><p>The crowd was stunned at the sight of the Darkness that enveloped the young woman. Now it had materialized into a solid floating orb. Its manipulator standing a few feet from it, gently waving his hand over the shadowy ink as if it were a loving pet. A hushed whisper from the bandaged man's direction was the only indication of control over the spell which held Tifa captive. Cloud turned on Genesis who was staring bemused at the floating trap.<p>

"How the hell is that fair?" He yelled at the Crimson General. "She'll deteriorate if she's not released! You'll lose any form of SOLDIER she would've become!" Zack gripped him about the arms and held him back as if he were a rabid dog.

"Calm down, Cloud." Zack hissed in his ear.

"We can't just leave her in there!" Again the blonde struggled against the elder's grasp but was unable to break the hold. "Let me go, Zack! I have to save her! I have to save her this time!"

The brunette spun him around then, before knocking him to the floor with a well place punch to the cheek. Cloud sat there on the ground stunned, looking up at his friend through the haze that was slowly clearing from his vision. When he didn't stand again, Zack lifted him up the collar of his shirt, bringing him in close. "She's _not_ Marlene. Get it through your head. She would be long dead by now." Cloud was then placed back onto his feet. Noticing that his partner was not going to cause any more disturbances Zack released him, and went back to staring at the attraction in the ring.

The Generals having noticed the scuffle between Angeal's pets chuckled to themselves, much to the Ebony General's distaste. "Trouble in paradise?" Sephiroth questioned Angeal, when gaze traveled from the two young SOLDIERs to their mentor.

Angeal crossed his arms and grunted, his brows furrowing in irritation. "It is none of your concern, Sephiroth."

"Dissemination within our ranks is my business. Especially if the puppet was willing to risk pain of torture to save such a pathetic...life form."

Once more Angeal grunted before speaking. "From what I and even your remnant have witnessed, I wouldn't say she's pathetic. On the contrary she is anything but."

"A bit bitter are we?" Genesis chuckled, turning his sights from the attraction at hand to make eye contact with Angeal.

"A few more minutes and she'll be nothing more than a shallow husk. Is that really what you want of a '_new recruit'_?"

"There is nothing better in a _recruit_ than obedience. Something your toys lack. Darkness heralds a new age and being."

"Drowning your kin in mako-infused substances yields nothing but ruthless, unfeeling, blood lusting brutes."

Genesis smirked at the rise he was getting from his comrade. It had been a wield since they all had butted heads when it came to training and morals; especially for super-soldiers. "Acts of kindheartedness and chivalry are only ever honored in the grave. To get what you want requires a semblance of ... Sacrifice."

Angeal's grip tightened, his leather gloves straining from the new found pressure. Genesis chuckled at the frustration and disgust painting his comrade's face. "Let us see what she's truly afraid of shall we?" He turned his sights to Nero who was up until now still stroking the hovering globe with affection. With a quick snap of his fingers, a black shadow shot across the arena from his fingertips, embedding itself into the black inky sphere. At once the darkness began to dissipate leaving an opaque shadowy bubble. The young woman lay, floating and unconscious within its depths. The darkness that had enveloped Tifa now dripped to the ground into several forms, each one taking on the distinct features and characteristics of humans.

* * *

><p><em>Tifa! Make sure you come back safe!<em>

_If you do not return back with all Shin-Ra property in hand you will be condemned to death._

_Tifa, come and say goodbye to Mommy. She's going away for a long time._

_There is no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good._

_The virus slowly eats at your genetic make-up completely changing you, leaving you less than human._

_Do this and you'll be allowed to leave. Save us, Tifa._

_Let me help you, child._

* * *

><p>These voices rang through her head, many of which she didn't recognize, others she hadn't heard in over twelve years. Where she was did not register in her mind. Only that she was there. Where it was, was of no consequence.<p>

Hearing the voices of her parents brought to her mind the picturesque mountain town of Nibelheim, where she grew up. The pain and fear of losing her parents at different times in her life cutting her as if she were stabbed by a knife.

Rufus's voice rang icy and cold through her mind. Someone she had come to trust as an employee and as a close friend, spoke of her death as if she were a fly on the wall. She didn't want to believe the rumors of the Shin-Ra Company, blatantly ignoring the tabloids and the rumors spread by her fellow employees. Then the one day she is called in for a promotion and special assignment, everything in her mind clicked all at once, like a key unlocking a door. To deny Rufus Shinra anything he wanted from this point on would result in an untimely and quiet death.

Aeris. The ethereal who appeared out of nowhere. Trusting and kind. Tifa knew not, why she had followed her that day. Nor why she had agreed to help save the planet. If indeed the planet was being choked from the inside out. What could she possibly do? She was nothing but a pebble at the bottom of a river. Causing a ripple, but eventually drifting to lie cold, alone and silent in the muck below the current.

The darkness, when it first came was something she always dreaded. To her darkness meant the end of all things. The reward for the wicked. Rest for the weak. And damnation for the cruel. That is what she always believed. But now, being here, with no rhyme, reason, or question her view on darkness began to change. In darkness, nothing existed. No fear, farm, love, or light. Everything in which she thought it embodied was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. Floating in this darkness. Perhaps forever wouldn't be as bad as she thought it once.

_Is that what you desire?_

Tifa's eyes shot open, meeting nothing but the endless dark. "Who said that? Whose there?"

_I can save you. If you let me. _

A sinking feeling entered Tifa's stomach then, making her break out in what she felt as a cold sweat. "You didn't answer my question!" She shouted into the dark.

_I am what makes you stronger. I am what saved you from certain death. _

Once again the voices of her past rang through her head. A cacophony of voices, people both dead and living. Her own inner voice, trying to make sense of the fears, each one spoke of. Tifa clapped her hands over both ears trying to stop the bombardment of noise, but to no avail. No matter how hard she tried the voices wouldn't stop and only grew louder the harder she tried to ignore them.

_I can make them stop if you so desire._

One voice rang louder and clearer than all the rest it was this voice that Tifa had heard before, when she was fighting Penance. She didn't understand how the voice helped then, but perhaps it would help her again. "Please." She whispered, tears forming and threatening to fall. "Please make them stop." At her plea all sound ceased. Stunned by the sudden silence, Tifa stood and looked around the billowing darkness around her. "Where am I?"

_Where you are supposed to be my child._

Tifa turned, looking for any sign of the owner of the voice, but was once again disappointed with her efforts.

_What is it you seek my child?_

Giving up at finding the owner of the disembodied voice, Tifa took a stand and yelled out to it in response. "A way out of here. A way home!" Tifa's head fell. "A way to protect myself."

_Is this truly what you wish?_

"Yes." She whispered, questioning what it was she truly was asking of this unknown power.

_It will be as you wish._

* * *

><p>Tifa's cries echoed through the arena as disembodied voices mocked and toyed with the brunette's mind. The audience roared in laughter as they saw that this newcomer was exposed as nothing more than such a fragile, broken being. Cloud had a difficult time stopping himself from jumping into the arena to stop Tifa's mental torture chamber, but the ever looming presence of Zack kept him in check. He didn't understand why he had developed a protective sense over her. Perhaps it was her strong resemblance to his younger sister Marlene. They had a similar smile. Same stubbornness. Same bright, hopeful eyes. Yet, after this, Tifa would be beyond changed from the meager human that she was. unable to watch anymore he once more tried to appeal to the Generals with a biting tone. "Isnt that enough! You've won! She'll be scarred beyond any repair if she stays in there any longer!"<p>

Sephiroth smirked, amused at the boy's unusual concern for their current toy. "The puppet has a point, Genesis." He shifted in his seated, practically lounging in the stone throne. "Play with it anymore and you're bound to break our new toy before we can play with it." The red head scoffed at his statement, hating to admit that the Silver Genal was right. Lazily he stood from his seat and was about to call off the fight and declare Nero the victor when Angeal brought up a hand to stop him.

"Not yet."

"What?" Cloud yelled at his superior. "She's lost! Everyone can see it!" He turned to Genesis then. "Release her! She's yours!" The desperation in his voice was nearly priceless.

"Never pictured you to be the sadist, Angeal. But I'm afraid I'm the one winning the prize, so I'll decide when enough is enough." He raised his hand, already gloating to himself about his conquest when the shadow figures about Tifa's prison began to shriek in pain. As if pouring from a bowl the shadowy chamber engulfing Tifa dripped onto the ground.

Nero took a step back, shocked by the sudden deteriorating state of his shadowy prison. "What do you think you're doing?" He shouted to the figures shrieking in pain. With a wave of his hand, the spirits devoured the ball, returning the opaque orb into a darkened sphere. "Whatever magic this is, it will not be enough once the darkness consumes her mind." Everyone waited with bated breath as Nero's mind trap suddenly began to pulse; waves of light rippling beneath it.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Sephiroth remarked, a smirk playing upon his lips. "Seems like our little doll doesn't like the dark."

"I will drown you in darkness!" Nero roared. Using both arms, tendrils do darkness rose from the earth, strapping the globe down as it threatened to break. Over and over again, lashes of inky magic covered the pulsing orb, drowning it further into an invisible oblivion.

In the next instant the pulsing orb cracked; light spewing forth from the cracks. As pieces of darkness were slowly consumed by light. Giant talons of a dragon emerged from the egg-like construct. Scales of ethereal light finding purchase in the soft earth beneath it. Slowly the creature drew itself from its prison, letting out a fearsome howl. Fecks of golden dust flaring from its nostrils as it breathed heavily.

"What magic is this, that it can consume my darkness?" Nero yelled back, the mechanical contraption on his back unfolding, revealing metallic wings. Noticing his movements, the golden dragon attempted to swipe at the bandaged man, but failed as he took to the sky. Again the beast roared, tearing from the confining black shell with it's talons.

Once freed, half of the crowd let out disgruntled noises, unsure of what they were actually witnessing. The body of the dragon ended at the torso, it's golden body seamlessly attached to the back of a puppet-like Tifa. Her eyes, like the dragons were glowing white. Every move she made, the dragon mimicked, from a turn of the head, to a wave of the arm.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled at the brunette. His knuckles dug into the side of the railing, as he looked on in horror. At the sound Tifa turned, eyes glowing hot. The dragon protruding from her back roared in the blonde's direction, before dragging its talons across the edge of the arena, forcing him to jump back to avoid being hit.

Zack grunted as he landed beside Cloud; a smirk on his face. "A bit temperamental isn't she? Time of the month perhaps?" He joked, but Cloud ignored his comment and just watched as Tifa's dragon swatted the air in an attempt to hit the flying form of Nero. "At this rate she'll level the entire place. Not that there was much here in the first place. I think I'd like the new decorum." The blonde gave him a level look, pulling a chuckle from the elder. "Lighten up, Spikey." He clapped him on the back and turned towards the ensuing destruction.

"How can you be do calm about this?"

Zack smirked at Cloud then before finding the most comfortable looking rock he could find and sitting down. "Nothing should surprise you at this point in time man. Whatever happens just take it with a grain of salt." He leaned back then and folded his arms behind his head. "Besides I think she's doing rather well for herself don't you?"

"Well is an understatement." Angeal said, gracefully landing beside the two; how solitary wing folding back into his spine. "You failed to mention she was magic savvy."

"Eh, I fail to mention a lot of things. Doesn't mean I actually know she's ..." He gestured to the enraged golden dragon now firing beams of energy through the air. "Capable of _that_." Angeal grunted in response, folding his arms over his chest and continuing to watch the chaos.

* * *

><p>What Tifa saw was as if it were a dream. Bright light suddenly came from nowhere engulfing the darkness that consumed her. It was a warm light, comforting almost. Then there was a sudden surge of energy, and her bangle began to burn hot on her wrist. She screamed in pain as the metallic instrument seared her skin causing it to boil and warp.<p>

"Ah! Stop! Please, stop!" Tifa screamed as she tried to pull it off, but failed every time from burnt fingertips. Tears streamed down her cheeks from the pain, as she struggled to find a way to remove the accursed bangle. Suddenly a deep rumble sounded around her, the red Bahamut materia glowing hotly in the white hot metal. "Bahamut..." Tifa sobbed, still trying in vain to remove the bangle, but the latch had melted closed. "Please, Bahamut." At it's name, another rumble sounded, the bangle sending a wave of heat through her wrist, tearing painful cry from the brunette.

_This is what you wanted._

A rough voice resounded in her head, the rumbling around her getting stronger. Although it was deeper and more bestial, Tifa knew it was the same voice that made the voices stop.

_'How is this, what I wanted? I never wanted any pain! Ahhh!'_

_Nothing is ever free. What is a little bit of pain in exchange for what you wish?_

Tifa's eyes widened as the figure of a golden dragon with red glowing eyes materialized before her. The pain in her wrist no longer at the front of her mind.

_This is exactly what you wished._

* * *

><p>The golden form of Bahamut roared in annoyance as a beam of light shot forth from its jaws, lighting up the sky; narrowly missing Nero. With the summon's growing fury, its attacks became stronger and swifter. Noticing this, Nero opened several black portals, spawning them with a wave of his hand. Confused Bahamut spun around, readying for an assault. Picking the closest portal to him, Nero flew through the dark void, appearing through another portal at the dragon's back.<p>

"Heh, take this!" Nero roared, a stream of inky darkness shooting forth from the portals enveloping the beast. Where ever the spell touched the smell and sound of searing flesh could be heard. Bahamut writhed in pain, desperately trying to shake off the dark spell but to no avail. Amazed at his latest triumph, Nero let out crazed laughs, continuing to summon more tendrils to eat away at the creature. "Take this! And this! Hahaha!"

Tifa's body shrieked in pain as her avatar received its devastating torture. The white of her eyes glowing brighter as the pain continued. Noticing that, Nero's newest strategy, Tifa lifted her arm up, pointing at a random portal. Understanding its host's unbidden command Bahamut raised its jaws into the air, flecks of golden light seeping through the gaps in its teeth. Once more Nero disappeared into the nearest portal, vanishing from sight. With what could be considered a smirk upon the dragon's clenched jaws, it released the blast of light into the nearest portal.

Everyone waited with baited breath as the energy disappeared. Bahamut let out a great roar, clawing at the earth beneath it, nostrils flaring from frustration. Moments later an explosion of light emanated from the center of every one of Nero's portals, bathing the arena in a yellow glow. When the light dimmed, the form of a human fell through one of the furthest portals, mechanical wings struggling to open from its back.

Again Bahamut roared, this time using its arms to grip the earth and pull its body free of its host. Once freed, the dragon flew straight into Nero's limp form; on contact the summon disappeared into an explosion of heat and light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I LIIIIIVE! I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I tell you that last semester as a senior is such a hassle! Anyway, sorry also if this chapter is shorter than the rest. I was having some major writer's block with this one. Since it is Tifa's fights and all. Let me know what you think. Hopefully now that the semester is done I can have more updates for you all! Read and Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Unbreakable**

Tifa blinked, desperately fighting the heaviness that had settled over her eyelids. When she finally regained focus what she saw shocked her into silence. Half of the arena lay in rubble, while gold tinted fires burned on flammable stones and earth. Before her a charred and burning figure groaned, desperately trying to stand, upon closer inspection, Tifa could make out the remains of dark hair and burnt bandages. A coal black eye turned to her then, holding her wide eyed gaze. Nero raised an arm towards her, but it quickly fell away when the pain of his wounds overwhelmed him. After a moment, his body lay still.

From the crowd a great shout echoed through the destroyed arena, causing Tifa to jump. From the midst of the crowd, she could hear a slow clapping. Turning in the direction of the sound she saw the silver haired general applauding her. Tifa hadn't even noticed when the crowd had grown silent, leaving his solitary clapping the only sound she heard.

"An excellent fight, my dear." His voice sounded cold, with a heated touch of amusement. "Now that the side-show is over let's get on to the main attraction." He snapped his fingers and the three silver haired men appeared once again. The burliest of the three jumped down, walking casually towards her with a confident gait. The other two disappeared from sight, only after hearing a scoff behind her, did she notice they were removing Nero's unconscious form from the fighting area.

The burly man, Loz, if she remembered correctly stopped a few feet in front of her. He stood there stretching his arms and hands as if in preparation for a brawl. "What happened to the other guy?" She asked aloud, trying to keep her voice even and strong.

Loz gave a hearty chuckle, as he shifted his weight to one leg. "You had enough fun with Nero. Now it's my turn!"

Tifa shook her head and looked around confused. All she could remember was darkness...and a voice promising to help. "What happened!" She demanded more firmly, causing her silver haired opponent to frown.

Loz scoffed, digging a heel into the dirt. "Like you need telling." Before Tifa could get out another word the silver haired brawler launched himself at her with full force, barreling towards her like a rampant zolom. More than exhausted from the last fight the brunette barely had it in her to brace herself for the inevitable impact. Crossing her arms across her chest and tucking her head down, she received the full brunt of the blow, throwing her back into a final standing wall.

Cheers rang through the dilapidated arena as Loz's fist pumped the air. Tifa's body fell from the wall, aches and pains were the least of her worries; a couple of shattered ribs were what she began to feel mend as soon as she gasped for breath. Shutting her eyes against the pain, she willed the little green orb to heal her wounds, quickly alleviating the pain to a dull throb. After taking a couple of breathes Tifa stood upon shaky legs and glared at her gloating opponent. She took one step forward and stumbled, catching the eye of the silver haired man who smirked in response.

"You've used up so much magic." He stated matter of factly, opening his arms as if to receive her. "I'm surprised you can even stand at all. Call it quits and we can play more when you're... better." Tifa regained her bearing and slowly walked towards him, one of her arms cradling her bruised ribs. "Brother was right when he told us you were exceptional. We'll just have to see how far you'll bend 'till you break!" Once more he launched himself at her but Tifa merely side-stepped the assault. Loz scowled and dug a foot into the ground, effectively turning him in one swift motion. Tifa stared him down while raising her free hand up in front of her. Loz's lips upturned into an amused expression. Tifa smirked in return, her other hand slowly removing itself from her rib cage as the tingling of magic faded.

"I'll show you how breakable I am!" This time Tifa took the offensive, charging him with all her might. Easily, Loz caught her punch, but was caught off guard when a quick roundhouse kick knocked him in the side of his head. He stumbled, slightly disorientated from the blow as Tifa threw up her knee to catch him in the diaphragm. Loz coughed, catching his body as he fell to the ground.

As another kick aimed to knock him over, Loz blocked it with a forearm, throwing the brunette off balance and away from him. Tifa caught herself, landing back into a fighting stance as Loz stood with a frown gracing his features. Both fighters squared off before both engaged with a flurry of blows, neither gaining ground nor showing signs of an opening. Tired as she was Tifa matched the experienced brawler blow for blow, amazing the tiny voice on the back of her mind that fed off of the tension of the fight. Loz's next axe kick came down a little too fast for her, catching her off guard, forcing her into a hastened cross block. Her knees buckled beneath her as she took the full impact of the blow. Seeing his opening Loz followed up with a sidekick to the chest throwing Tifa back. Like a ball, her body bounced upon the earth and slowly came to a stop, her lungs and chest burned for relief as she tried to stand.

"Heh, this is over." Loz spoke, crossing his arms over his burly chest. Tifa heaved a few breathes, taking her time to look up from the ground to her opponent; her eyes glowed with a feral fire that seemed to amuse the silver haired brawler. "What's the matter, sister? Getting tired? Or are you too broken to play anymore?" Loz chuckled taunting her with a few shadow punches.

The brunette barely felt a newly broken rib reset itself and the scratches and bruises fade from her pale skin leaving her flawless; the only indication of her fighting being her heavy breathing and tattered clothing. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, clearing it of blood. Spitting out whatever was left of the red thick liquid in her mouth she squared off again, fists raised and a deadly smirk upon her lips. Bloodlust glinted in the depths of her newfound ruby eyes.

"Bring it on, pretty boy!" The man frowned at this and suddenly became deathly serious. "Awe, did I upset you? Don't cry now, it's not very becoming of a man." Loz growled before launching into another rushed attack. As he neared her, he cocked an arm back to deliver a punch, which Tifa caught effortlessly. Without missing a beat he followed up with a second punch with his free hand; again it was easily caught. Loz scowled at the woman, adding pressure and force, causing Tifa's heels to drag through the earth.

Tifa smirked as she dug her heels in forcing them to a stop. Both fighters pulled back at the same time before initiating into a full on brawl. Each fighter matched the other punch for punch and kick for kick, many of which were blocked or dodged. The audience roared around them, enjoying the pure brutality that came with their distinct martial forms. It had been a while since any of them saw hand-to-hand fights that didn't end with a single knockout blow. As the fight picked up more and more of the hits landed their mark, resulting in bloodied lips and bruised arms and legs. Needless to say the three generals who stood by watching the fight had varying degrees of satisfaction upon their handsome features; Sephiroth's being the cruelest.

"She's learning fast." Angeal noted as Loz landed a lucky punch to the side of Tifa's face, throwing her backwards. She righted herself in no time and met the remnant head on.

Sephiroth leaned backwards comfortably when his eyes met those of the fiery brunette. The urge to launch himself at her and assault her was becoming more and more of a need. Since Loz was a part of him - his brutality, his strength - Sephiroth received the same thrill from watching his remnant as he fought the brunette. Instincts and training from earlier on in his life as a soldier clicked in sync with the actions of his near doopleganger. If he wanted to, he could take over Loz's body and finish the fight himself. Why should an imperfect copy have the perfect opponent? The silver haired general was itching for a fight. Every shot of adrenaline and excitement that Loz felt was beginning to test the general's restraint. He wanted her. More than he thought he was capable of anymore. At first it was simply to toy with Genesis's emotions, the fiery redhead couldn't stand having his possessions played with, especially those of the feminine sex. Even Angeal's puppet of a SOLDIER Cloud, provided an excellent motive for toying with the brazen woman, but after seeing her fight something within him stirred. The voice in the back of his mind that was easily dismissed suddenly roared with righteous fury every time he thought of the brunette. If she was accepting Jenova this quickly into her system and showing no signs of physical decay, she may be on a level with Angeal and Genesis, perhaps even him, if he allowed her to. Needless to say she was a star unlike any they've seen or created before. With her added strength to their army of super soldiers Gaia's cage would no longer be able to contain them. Now it was only a matter of time. He could be a patient man, if only for a little while longer.

"Don't look so smug." Genesis growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "She isn't yours yet, Sephiroth." He knew the look in Sephiroth's eyes. Over the years his ego had gotten the better of the once noble general, twisting his morals and turning him into a sadistic and avaricious fool.

The Silver General merely chuckled as he mimicked the Crimson General's pose. "You make it seem as though she has a choice." Sapphire met emerald as both generals locked gazes; their energies spiking as they continued their standoff.

A sudden draw of energy snapped Sephiroth from his stand off; his attention returning to Tifa and Loz. In between the generals' little exchange Loz had resulted to using magic in his fight. One quarter of the arena was glistening in ice patches and the other half seemed to be blown out by whatever Tifa had chosen to unleash. Emerald eyes narrowed as the mental call from his remnant echoed in his head. _'Brother!'_

Immediately Sephiroth cut the link, drawing from Loz a quick and puzzled glance. _'You wanted this. You do it on your own.'_Was Sephiroth's warning. Loz scowled, confirming that he had heard him.

Noticing his sudden distraction Tifa launched herself at her opponent. Activating her lightning materia, she quickly cast several bolts in his direction in an attempt to throw him off footing, whilst attacking him physically. Annoyed by Sephiroth's admonishment Loz was slightly caught off guard, barely able to dodge the elemental strikes and ending up having to catch both of Tifa's fists in his hands. Her ruby eyes widened a fraction as Loz's sadistic smirk returned and her world was suddenly thrown upside down. Shifting her weight, Tifa brought her hands and feet towards the ground dragging them through the dirt when it came into reach. Her fingers began to bleed from the friction and her vision began to darken around the edges.

Shaking her head to try and clear it she could hear the slightest of chuckles coming from Loz's last known location. Noticing her bleeding fingers, Tifa activated the cure materia, instantly healing the lacerated digits. Once more her vision clouded, spotting randomly from time to time and throwing her off. "You may be physically stronger than you were before, but the mental fatigue you're experiencing won't go away as easily as your wounds."

Tifa ground her teeth when she noticed that as she tried using the cure materia to clear her vision that it only got worse. Without her eyesight she would lose this fight, Loz pulling out his blizzard spells had given her an edge, considering his mastery of the spell seemed crude at best when compared to her lighting materia. Trying to stop herself from swaying Tifa stood and brought her fists up in front of her face; the most defensive position she had taken all day she mentally noted. Using her handicap to his advantage Loz darted randomly from side to side, confusing the brunette and forcing her to take a step backwards. The heel of her foot slid as it found no purchase upon an icy patchy of earth, shaking the woman further. The next thing she felt was a crushing weight upon her throat and the sudden need for air.

Desperately Tifa's gloved hands clawed at the muscular arms of her opponent, but her lack of oxygen was overcoming her senses; she could no longer tell if the darkening of her vision was from lack of air or from fatigue. "Time for you to sing for me little birdy." Loz sneered as the woman wriggled in his hands. Her mouth gaped open like a fish out of water and her eyes were losing focus. Any minute now and her body would lie limp in his hands and he'll have won brother's pretty little prize. How much he will enjoy watching the puppet and puppy's pain when their little bird could no longer sing.

_'Tifa...'_ Tifa's eyes tried to focus when she heard her name; it was so soft like a gentle breeze that she doubted she heard it. _'Please Tifa. Help us. We need you.'_

_'I'm trying.'_ She thought to the voice. _'But... I...' _Tifa then brought her hands up to grasp Loz's forearms, surprising the brawler and forcing him to tighten his grip upon her throat.

_'Ask for help child and you shall receive.'_This voice was stronger Tifa noted, similar to the one when Bahamut appeared. Not understanding why or how Tifa opened her mouth and gasped, "Please..."

Once more her bangle glowed, the lightening materia surging through her palms and into the body that held her prisoner. Due to his size and muscle mass the effect was instantaneous; all of Loz's muscles contracted, tightening in odd directions as the electricity pulsed through him. His grip easily relinquished as he no longer had control of anything other than the curdling scream that now emanated from his open mouth. Tifa fell to his side, one hand hanging onto his arm in a vice grip. Slowly steam started to rise up and out of his skin, the pale tissue breaking and bubbling. As her vision blacked out she noted Loz no longer screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Sorry this one took so long and may seem short. This chapter was working like a puzzle and it was difficult for me to find all the right pieces, if you know what I mean. Any way please let me know how it went and what you all expect! I hope your expectations for Tifa/Loz fight was up to par. Lemme know!**

**A big shout out to all my fans, the dedicated few who have reviewed from the start, new readers from alerts and encouraging review! You all know who you are and I appreciate your faith in me. You help me to keep this story going! So if you want more just drop me a review to tell me hey or w/e.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: For You I Will**

Her eyes hurt, feeling as if they were burning in their sockets. Her muscles ached and screamed with a vengeance that faintly resembled being cooked from the inside out. Tifa felt as if she were floating, feeling nothing other than her own bodily torments. The sudden arrival of distorted noise caught her attention, igniting the desire to forgo the burning sensations in her eyes to open them. Little by little her world came into view…green. Green was all she could discern in her current state. She opened her mouth to call out to the noise, but all that got her was a mouthful of liquid and floundering bubbles. The noises stopped and a gloved hand appeared through the green, stopping in front of her as if prohibited by something unseen.

Having used up the last of her regained strength the void consumed her once more.

* * *

><p>"- a remarkable specimen she may be, but it still does not answer any of my questions!" Croaked Hojo over his glasses; his eyes shifting between the suspended female and the clipboard in his hands.<p>

Genesis removed his gloved hand from the mako filled prison to turn towards SOLDIER's scientist. An eyebrow rising at the sudden outburst. "You posed a question in the midst of all that rabble?"

The scientist scowled at the General and continued riffling through his notes, making his way around the cylindrical mako chamber; double checking each monitor and piece of equipment that let out a low resounding beep. The old man's insistent ramblings under his breath caused the silver haired General to finally lose his patience. Throwing out a wave of kinetic energy Sephiroth bound the scientist's limbs to his sides and forced the immobile body to slide across the ground towards him. Only once they were eye to eye did he pose his question. "How long?"

The greasy haired scientist grumbled in the confines of his invisible shackles. "It is uncertain." He replied. Displeased with his answer, Sephiroth tightened the bonds, squeezing the frail looking man to the point of pain. "The data is inconclusive!" Hojo yelled between gasps. "The amount of power you claim she has is not synchronizing with my data on her body's mako and Jenova cell count!" At the sounds of a better explanation the general eased the restraints allowing the scientist sufferable discomfort as he continued to explain. "Her body has not exhibited enough traumas for her to have been able to manipulate, let alone spawn a creature capable of demolishing an entire arena and practically incinerating an organism as powerful and complex as Nero the Sable. Such power would only be acquired through direct contact with Jenova! Even then there would be drastic physical and mental mutations exhibited. But as I've stated before, she should not and does not have the ability to do as you claim." The bindings holding him firmly loosened more, allowing his abused limbs to fall limp.

"Your reasoning is less than satisfactory, professor."

Hojo shot the silver haired man a sneer before picking up his discarded clipboard and began mumbling over the charts once more, glancing up every now and then at the unconscious form. "The data is not wrong. She is physically and mentally incapable of such extreme amounts of mako control. Judging by the visual data her body should have dramatically deteriorated from such reckless abuse. Without full exposure to Jenova contamination, such power is impossible to acquire...unless she's...no that's impossible."

Once more invisible bonds dragged the mumbling scientist before the Silver General whose eyes were glowing as green as the contained mako in the lab. "You have something more to add, professor?"

Hojo screamed when the bonds tightened. "The Cetra! Without foreign influence her power is unjustifiable, but if she were to have been exposed to natural Gaian energies it would account for the lack of trauma exhibited upon her body after dangerous outputs of mako! Gaian energy is nondestructive in essence; it would with hold metamorphosis in a subject despite possibly destroying it."

Sephiroth frowned at the mention of the Cetra girl living within their borders. Since her arrival the attacks upon Ajito had increased in frequency and ferocity. At first it was speculated that she was Gaia manifested in physical form but when she displayed no signs of divine embodiment, her presence had been simply overlooked. Until now that is. Opening the mental link ever present within his mind Sephiroth called forth his remaining remnants. Ever the loyal servants both appeared in the entrance way of the lab patiently waiting for orders. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced between the two silver haired brothers. "Find the Cetra and bring her to me." The elder of the two nodded his head and turned to leave, but stopped when Kadaj refused to move. Noticing the sudden hesitation Sephiroth turned his head fully to take in his youngest remnant. "Did you not hear me, Kadaj?"

Kadaj looked Sephiroth in the eye and was met with a steely emerald glare which he returned with equal fervor. "She currently resides in the church, praying to Gaia for the ending of the Lunar Festival."

"That doesn't help in the process of bringing her here to answer for her crimes." Angeal's eyes narrowed at his friend's accusations of a seemingly innocent woman.

"She will be surrounded by the entire population of Ajito making her virtually untouchable." Kadaj continued. His comment only seemed to anger the Silver General.

With a flick of his wrist Sephiroth brought Kadaj to his knees, holding his head. "No one is _untouchable_. Especially from me." With another flick of his wrist Kadaj was dragged across the laboratory floor to dangle in front of his creator.

Through gritted teeth Kadaj bit out his reply, "She not only communes with the planet but it seems that she is also healing the inhabitants of Ajito and they know it. At first it seemed like a losing battle against the Jenova virus in the air, but as the years continued they were progressively becoming 'purified' allowing for them to slowly age and in a few cases die of natural causes." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he continued to push the boy for information.

Hojo grunted in the affirmative as he studied Tifa and looked between his charts. "Yes, yes, that would explain the lack of Jenova cells within the subject. The natural healing energies of the planet would drastically inhibit the acquisition of new Jenova cells when used to rejuvenate the body. But now that the natural healing energies have been removed from the equation, Jenova acquisition should be uninhibited. Good, good. At this rate cell symbiosis will reach 76% before subject regains consciousness. Very good, very good."

Angeal's eyes narrowed at the remnant before taking in Tifa's prone form, watching as she bobbed lifelessly within the mako solution. "It would also explain her quick recoveries after every lethal blow."

Kadaj coughed, signaling he had more to add to Sephiroth's already sour mood. "The people know of the Cetra's gifts, they long for a peace that only she seems to provide. There have also been whispers, saying they will die protecting their _savior_."

"And you choose now of all times to report this little bit of information?" Sephiroth snarled enforcing his mental torment upon his remnant.

Genesis chuckled darkly at the new information. "Seems as if your _desires _have been getting the better of you." For a split second Sephiroth's anger flickered to the red head before he brushed it off and had Kadaj thrown in the direction of the door.

"Bring her to me. Regardless of who is protecting her. I don't need a village full of aging fools at my side in order to seek revenge, that's the job of SOLDIERs. If anything they're a liability, the sooner they are weeded out the better. Now go!" Scowling, Kadaj righted himself and glared at the three generals. When at first he made no move to leave, Yazoo came up behind him and placed a firm grip upon his shoulder. The younger remnant scowled at his brother and left without another word.

Angeal moved up beside Sephiroth as he took a lasting look at his newly acquired prize. "If the Cetra's power has begun healing the townsfolk, the same can be done for us. We can finally put an end to this...curse."

"You are far too optimistic, Angeal." Genesis said crossing his arms over his chest. "Our genetic make-up is nothing but Jenova. To 'heal' us would mean to undo our essence, our being. There is no absolution for us." He moved towards the exit, crimson duster swaying as he did. "I, myself, have no desire to question the girl. If you ask me, her presence is a nuisance. One that should be dealt with immediately especially if it is preventing our pet, from attaining her full potential. We don't need a handicap come the night of our invasion upon this world."

Sephiroth moved closer to Tifa's chamber, placing his hand upon the glass. Closing his eyes he felt for the Jenova cells present within her, forcing a connection with Tifa that she would be unaware of until she awoke. Through this link he could sense her pain, as well as her confusion, causing the general to smirk. In the midst of his probing he got the sense of recognition from the sudden spike in their mental link. The wave of energy shot through her, causing Tifa to shudder and her mind to relax. Satisfied that her development would be closely monitored not only by Hojo but by him as well, he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Cloud let out a frustrated cry as he punched the ancient walls of the SOLDIER building. Since the end of Tifa's fight neither he nor Zack saw a glimpse of her. They were supposed to be patrolling the outlying areas of the valley, allowed to quench their bloodlust upon any unsuspecting victims, fellow SOLDIERs included. Again the blonde punched the stone wall causing a sizable crack. Needless to say his knuckles ached. His companion let out an exasperated sigh from his comfortable position against the table across from him. "Getting angry is not going to solve our problem." The brunette said after another crack shattered the silence.<p>

Cloud rounded on his friend, eyes glaring daggers at his nonchalance. "Well what are we supposed to do? We need to find her! Gaia only knows what that bastard is doing to her!"

"Which bastard are you referring to?" Cloud continued to glare at his companion in an unspoken, _you know who_. Zack uncrossed his arms and began to stretch.

"Where are you going?"

Zack didn't bother to turn as he continued to walk away from Cloud's temper tantrum. "I'm going to see Aeris."

"But what about Tifa!"

Zack turned his head, to look at the blonde from the corner of his eye. "You know as well as I where they took her. You just don't want to admit it. So get your head out of your ass and go and check up on her if you want. With the approaching end of the lunar cycle you know we're going to have much bigger problems if we don't find our ... friend." He took a second to make sure that all of this sunk into the blonde's thick head. "So I suggest you let the poor girl rest. She's been through a lot. I've no doubt she'll find us when she wakes up."

Cloud bit back his retort; half knowing that Zack was right. There was no way Tifa was going to be able to hold up her end of Aeris's bargain if she was incapable of standing. "Zack!"

His friend turned to acknowledge him, his face weary and taunt. Cloud hadn't realized how much Tifa's abscene had also affected him. She was the tough little sister he never had. "The church right?" Zack's lips twitched up into a smile before he nodded. "I'll see you there! I'm going to ... take a shower and cool off for a bit." With a mock salute Zack continued on his way, knowing full well what the blonde planned on doing in his absence.

* * *

><p>Cloud hugged the opening to Hojo's lab, scanning the room for any signs of the old man. Satisfied when he saw and heard nothing, he moved into the room searching for Tifa. As he passed by the numerous operating tables he noted how each one contained a SOLDIER in various stages of regeneration, the Jenova cells slowly rebuilding eyes, limbs, organs, skin anything that should have rendered the occupant a one-way trip to the Lifestream. Strangely, none of them were groaning in pain as they should have been during the process. 'He must of sedated them. Odd how Hojo would drug them though,' Cloud thought to himself as he weaved through the scientific labyrinth, 'considering how much pleasure he derives from another's pain.'<p>

When he finally reached the end of the lab he was met with the sight of a glowing mako tube, its contents a brilliant green as it kept its unconscious occupant afloat. With quick strides Cloud closed the remaining space between them and placed his hands upon the cool glass. He closed his eyes in frustration, allowing his forehead to make a soft thud against the container. He knew what to expect, but it still ached to see what he had hoped would never happen to another pure soul. Cloud knew to count his blessings because as long as Tifa remained unconscious, the Generals wouldn't have their wicked ways with her; especially now that they knew of her ability to commune with one of Gaia's WEAPONs.

The soft thuds of footsteps brought Cloud out of his despair, straightening he found a hiding spot behind a humming machine. Hojo was an unpleasant character to begin with, but the doctor's cruelty matched his obsession of keeping everyone and thing out of his laboratory unless they could further his own ends; the only exceptions to this rule being the three generals who could turn him into one of his own living experiments. The scientist's shuffling drew closer and then stopped. _'Probably checking something.'_Cloud mused, straining his ears to hear the incoherent mumblings of the mad man.

"Bah! Scraps of useless armor. It's no wonder she was beaten as badly as she was. Pathetic, dragon's hide gloves. A proper mutation would've reinforced your physical weapons to near unbreakable tissues." A pause. "A beautiful creature such as you shouldn't have to concern yourself with such needless protections anymore." The irritable scrapings of metal and a soft clink upon the floor near Cloud's feet piqued the blonde's curiosity. Once the mumblings and shuffling of feet vanished Cloud moved from his hiding space to retrieve the dented metallic bangle from the floor, its various colored orbs glowing at his touch. Instantly he remembered his talk with Tifa, explaining that the orbs, materia she called them, were condensed forms of mako each containing its own unique abilities.

It was then that everything began to click into place; the reason why Tifa was so fast or so strong, the reason why she could control an element of nature, and why she was able to stand and fight after every crippling blow. He had totally forgotten about it until now. Slipping on the metal bangle Cloud rolled his thumb over one of the glowing orbs and felt an energy rush through him as if all time slowed before him. Removing the digit released the feeling and left him feeling slightly drained. He looked up to Tifa and inspected her unconscious form. Tentatively he placed both of his hands upon the glass and spoke to her as if she could hear him. "I can't get you out of here, Teef. They'll know someone released you if you don't break out yourself. But I can keep this safe for you though, who knows what havoc they'll wreak if they get their hands on this." He indicated towards the glowing metal bangle upon his wrist. Thumbing over another green orb, he was instantly infused with a warm green glow, instantly relieving the tension in his shoulders. Curiously he placed his bangled hand upon the glass once more and called forth the same warm light with his mind, staring in awe at how the orb knew exactly what he wanted. Turning his attentions back to the brunette he allowed the orb to use up as much of his energy as he had to offer, in the hopes that she would recover faster.

Once the spell finished his legs wobbled from exhaustion and his head ached. With one last longing look to the oblivious woman Cloud stumbled out of the lab. _'I'm sorry, Tifa but that was all I was able to give. If I could give any more of myself I would. I won't walk away from you like I did to Marlene. You won't become a pawn in someone else's game. This I swear.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! Another update! Sorry it took so long, the pieces of the puzzle in my mind weren't fitting into place. It just seems that the characters don't want me to properly introduce everyone's favorite gunman just yet. I can assure you that he'll appear very soon, along with Sephiroth's attraction to Tifa, Genesis might also have a few words to say about that as well. ;) Rest assured another chapter is on its way! Don't lose faith!**

**As always please read and review! I love hearing from all this story's dedicated readers and followers. They make my day. If you have any questions about what's going on let me know and I'll be sure to clarify it in the next chapter! ;)**

**Much love. Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Lost and Found**

Ajito Temple was clearly the oldest structure in the valley, with high stone walls and a circular skylight; it gave the ancient building a feeling of grandeur only achieved through time. Festival of Gaia congregations were held daily when the moon hit its peak in the sky, illuminating the hallowed space with ethereal light. It was upheld tradition to keep anything unnatural out of the structure, a way in keeping in touch with the planet. It was these values in particular that separated the townsfolk from the SOLDIERs, bringing about a tension that never ceased to alleviate itself with time. A large population of the town knelt upon the stone floors or sat within the pews aligned within the temple, all heads were bowed towards the alter; the skylight illuminating a speaker in moonlight. After dismissing the crowds, the orator stepped down from the dias to commune with a woman who still knelt in prayer.

Zack watched the exchange from the second floor of the temple, not wanting to start up a heated debate with any of the townsfolk. It was a shame that the SOLDIERs and townspeople didn't get along. Having been a small town boy himself, it was a longing that he knew he'd never be able to shake. Casually leaning against a supporting pillar, the brunette bided his time as this year's orator spoke with Aeris merrily. Whatever the woman said to the man had him grasping her hands and kissing them in pure joy. The woman smiled kindly at him and bowed her head when he made to leave, a lighter skip in his step.

Zack waited a few more minutes to make sure all lingering peoples had left before easily throwing himself over the banister to land upon the main floor with nothing but a quiet thud. If Aeris had heard him, she made no move from her prayer to greet him. Only when he stood a few feet from her did she bother to turn her head slightly to the side and acknowledge him with a soft smile upon her lips. He nodded his head in greeting, before she resumed her praying. Knowing the procedure by now Zack took to reexamining the Temple of Ancients. In the three hundred or so years that he had called Ajito his home he never really questioned the purpose or the origins of the ancient building. If he had to guess, the city probably sprouted around the structure, but no living records existed to tell of the town's mysterious history. The most he was ever able to gather from Angeal was that Ajito had been a thriving metropolis at the height of power and influence, their advances all due to the once steady flow of natural mako from deep within the mountain that now housed the SOLDIER Headquarters.

Finished with her prayer Aeris stood and dusted the dirt from her long skirts. With a final bow to the altar, laden with her freshly picked flowers, the woman turned to her companion. "Good evening, Zack." She greeted before moving to grab her flower baskets. Zack beat her to the wicker containers, a smile upon his lips.

"Allow me."

Aeris giggled as Zack looked at her like the charming boy she knew he was. Grabbing the baskets from the floor he followed her out of the temple to be greeted by Cloud's brooding form coming down the road. Aeris saw this and waved to the blonde with a smile on her face. "Cloud!" The blonde picked up his head to see his two friends making their way out of the temple, the woman smiling as she drew nearer. "I was wondering where you had run off to."

The blonde nervously shuffled his feet, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck in nervousness. "Sorry I missed the ceremony, I got distracted."

Aeris dutifully nodded her head with a smile upon her lips. "And how is Tifa? From the roars of the crowd it sounded like quite the fight." With that she began her walk down the stone path back into town. Zack and Cloud exchanged questioning looks before falling into step beside the bubbly brunette.

"What did you do to her, Aeris?" Cloud deadpanned, his hands were in his pockets trying to hide the fists they were making.

The Cetra glanced at him through the corner of her eye before letting out a deep sigh. "Gaia needed a weapon. I gave her one."

At her statement both men stopped in their tracks, looking at their seemingly innocent companion with bewildered eyes. Cloud's fists were now shaking at his sides with rage. He had never wanted another innocent life to be tainted by this curse, and here he was standing with someone whom he thought he could trust to prevent that. His vision blurred as a hand shot out and gripped the woman's neck, the pressure causing her to wheeze. "We trusted you to save her. If anyone could prevent the effects of the virus, it was you."

"Stop it, Cloud! You're hurting her!" Zack cried, punching the blonde in the face when he did not relinquish his grasp. Both fell to the ground, Aeris trying to catch her breath and coughing, while Cloud nursed a bruised cheek. "Explain yourself, Aeris." Zack continued as soon as the brunette seemed well enough to stand.

The emerald eyed beauty looked between the two men then up at the full moon above. "Humanity is selfish." She began, when she looked back at the two men she held their gazes, a haunted, defeated look hooding her eyes. "So is Gaia. If she cannot protect herself, she has no chance of saving any of her children. She has called, so I answered. Her will is the will I serve above all else, even at the expense of those around me."

"How can you say that, Aeris? Are you even listening to yourself?"

"I am hearing myself quite clearly. It is you who do not seem to understand the importance of our life-giver. If _she_ goes, we _all_ go. It is the sacrifice of the few that will save the many." Her eyes held emotion, such as the men had never seen. There was anger within their depths and a deep rooted pain that no one seemed to be able to heal. "Please try to understand. Through Tifa's sacrifice as a vessel for Bahamut, he and Chaos can rid us of this curse and allow these poor souls rest until it is their time to be reborn."

"A vessel? Is that all you needed? A body? A hollow shell?" Cloud roared. "Then why not use me? Or Zack? Involve no one else in our business; let the innocent lie."

Aeris shook her head sadly. "A WEAPON of Gaia must have an untainted body to commune with. Her birth and purpose have been preordained by the planet herself. Who, what, and where she is and was, was all Gaia's doing. She was led here to fulfill her purpose; I was just a buffer for her until Gaia saw it fit to complete her transformation."

"So she'll die once her purpose is served."

"If her body can survive the manifestation, she'll be able to walk through the barrier as easy as if she were walking through a door."

Zack looked at the flower girl skeptically. "That doesn't sound too promising Aeris." He bent down to be eye to eye with her. "Her mind, let alone her body, could barely handle the sudden increase in magic expenditure. Every fight she was put through had her crawling on the floor for dear life. Gaia only knows how she was able to stand after each blow!"

The sound of jingling metal brought the two brunettes out of their stare down and towards the shuffling blonde. Cloud had a hand around his wrist, trying to contain a faint glow. Zack's eyebrow rose in question, as his friend tried desperately to get the item's glow under control.

"Seems as if Tifa had a few tricks up her sleeve." Aeris grinned. Calmly she walked up to the blonde who only looked at her; trepidation written all over his face. "So this was Gaia's presence I felt when I first met her." She raised Cloud's wrist so that the bangle glowed brightly before her eyes. With gentle fingers she brushed the glass like orbs, each one reacting to her faint touch.

"If that's Tifa's how'd you get a hold of it?" Zack asked standing just behind Aeris looking at the bangle warily.

"It was left on the ground…" Was Cloud's reply. When the look Zack shot him probed him for more Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "Outside of … her room." Zack looked at Aeris briefly noting her continued interest in the bangle and not in their conversation.

'_Aeris doesn't need to know what else goes on at SOLDIER than she already does.'_ He shook his head then and clapped Aeris on the shoulder, jolting her from her investigation. "Well it's been a long day. What do ya say about cookin' us up something to eat?"

Emerald eyes regained their focus and shot between both men, who seemed to look at her sheepishly for a second. Replacing the ever gentle smile she was known for back upon her lips she replied with a curt nod.

* * *

><p>"Now what do you suppose the puppet had?" Yazoo asked his ever seething brother. Kadaj shot his elder a venomous look before he began his pacing once more.<p>

They were supposed to bring in the Cetra for questioning as per Sephiroth's instructions but Yazoo opted to sit back and watch the puppet and puppy nearly choke their prey to death. Since Sephiroth was still angered by his outburst Kadaj made the right decision in letting Yazoo run this little show. One of his orders was to hold back as the trio seemed to fight over a decision the flower maiden made. A lot of the conversation was incoherent, from what the boys could gather from reading their lips they understood it had to deal with Tifa, Gaia, and a WEAPON.

"Brother was right. That Cetra minx is getting in our way. We should have eliminated her when her presence first became known to us." He looked at his brother whose sour expression was becoming a known trademark. "Kadaj stop your sulking. I thought Loz was supposed to be the child?"

The youngest remnant's scowl deepened at the jib and had him walking up to face his older half. Their glaring contest lasted a few moments before Kadaj stepped away and began following their quarry. Yazoo smirked and followed at a leisurely pace. His younger brother's actions spoke volumes about the situation. _'Brother isn't going to like this.' _

* * *

><p>'<em>Wake up, Tifa.'<em>

Eyes twitched behind closed eyelids as the voice began to echo through her mind.

'_You've slept long enough my pet.'_

Fingers once calloused and bruised now flexed with renewed vigor as sensation and conscious began to slip back into reality.

'_Come and find me, Tifa. I need to speak with you.'_

Brilliant crimson eyes opened to a world of distorted green and bubbles. As the memories of her last waking moments slowly came back to her a panic rose within her chest. Tifa struggled and breathed in a mouthful of lime colored liquid. In response precious air bubbles shot from her mouth in a silent scream. Her hands flailed around, finding the glass barrier before her. Raising her fists, she pounded the glass which stood as her only obstacle. Tifa's feet found purchase upon the floor as she pushed forward with the lower and upper parts of her body. A loud _click_ broke her from her task and sooner than she realized she was being flung from the tube in a rush of liquid out onto the floor.

Having been encapsulated for over twenty-four hours Tifa's first mouthfuls of air burned as her lungs indulged in their native food. Caught between periodic attacks of coughing and regurgitating the funky smelling green liquid Tifa took in her grim surroundings. Machines of all types and calibers surrounded her and her glass prison. Soft hums, beeps, and scratching disorientated her senses at times sounding like fog horns and sirens rather than their innocent counterparts. Low fluorescent lights lit up the dark chamber well, her eyes having no trouble with such a dimly lit place. The glowing compound of the liquid she sat in only helping set the mood lighting. On shaky legs Tifa slowly gained her composure. A cold chill ran down her spine as she noticed her lack of clothing. Frantically looking around she found no clue as to where her garments, torn as they may have been, were. Covering herself as best she could with her arms Tifa paced the small area for cover, soon finding a white lab coat hanging upon a wall.

Now covered as much as she could be with a lab coat a little too large for her frame Tifa ventured further into the lab in hopes of finding someone familiar. The slight chill that permeated the room did nothing to help her current condition; her body shook from being wet and soaked in that unknown liquid and had her beginning to think she was catching pneumonia. The farther she went the softer the sounds of machinery got, giving way to more organic sounds of grunting and pained gasps. A mix of intrigue and concern fueled the brunette's uncertain steps closer to the noises. Her eyes soon came upon four metal tables, each one laden with a body; at least she hoped two of the lumps she saw were bodies.

'_This looks like something out of a horror flick.'_ Tifa thought as she drew up to the nearest table. The body was leather clad; holes in the clothing he wore displayed charred or bubbling flesh. Rivulets of blood seeped through some of the fresher wounds. As her eyes traveled up towards the bare chest, she could make out the faint rise and fall of the person's chest. The faint moans of pain that she had been hearing came from this body, yet she saw no signs of the person regaining consciousness. '_Whatever it was he went through it must have been something.'_ She looked at the other figures and noted worse if not similar conditions. _'They must be in so much pain. Why aren't they hooked up to anything?'_

Her search for a helping hand had Tifa so preoccupied that she didn't notice the charred hand slowly rising to grasp her wrist. Startled by the sudden hold upon her Tifa's eyes widened as they met a familiar pair of emerald eyes; no longer were they filled with cruel intent instead they looked at her full of pain, a likes of which Tifa had never seen before in a human. Her throat and mouth were suddenly dry, her limbs weighing her down like lead weights. She could neither move nor speak to the corpse like figure that she had moments ago identified as Loz, the man she supposedly killed. Unbidden a single teardrop fell from her eye, rolling down her cheek to drop softly from her chin.

Loz's eyes took all of this in and his hand slowly relinquished its grasp. The instant she was free all movement seemed to flood back through her and had her bolting back the way she came. In her panic Tifa didn't see the pool of liquid that she had awoken from on the floor. Her feet slipped causing her to crash into another human sized tube across the room. It teetered from the momentum before crashing to the floor and shattering into pieces. Her folly was noted as the sounds of booted feet resounded about the room. Frantic even more so at being caught by people she knew not had her bare feet crunching across the fragmented glass. The thought of cutting her bare feet not registering from her rush of adrenaline. Her sudden flight led her down a pipe-lined corridor. Spotting a vaulted door Tifa quickly ducked behind it as the trampling feet and raised voices disappeared into the distance.

A sudden hiss of pressure caused Tifa to jump. The sound had come from a sensor beside a glass tube similar to the one she awoke from; it too was filled with glowing green liquid…and occupied. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the figure twitch. It was a man, clad in only black pants. His hair was dark, long and unruly. _"How long has he been in there?" _ She wondered, taking in the rest of his appearance. One of his arms, from fingertip to elbow was a golden gauntlet, otherwise he seemed fairly normal and…human.

Hooded eyes opened to glance at her before the prisoner's hand came to touch the glass then fall back to his side. With a newfound determination Tifa made her way to the console and began to hit buttons and flip switches. "No one deserves to be a prisoner like this." She whispered to the man as she fiddled with the console more. "I'm going to get you out of there."

"_Human…"_ A voice softly whispered. It went unnoticed by the brunette who continued to type furiously upon the keyboard, the constant sound of 'denied' tones filling the quiet. After a long moment of silence the computer rang with a different tone simultaneously with the sound of draining liquid.

Tifa's crimson eyes lit up as the green liquid was slowly drained from the tube and the man's body fell limp within. In the distance Tifa heard the beginnings of moving feet and commanding shouts. Looking about her for an exit Tifa visibly paled realizing there was only one. Carefully Tifa tapped the glass in hopes of rousing the man. "Hey, buddy. Come on wake up." The sounds of footsteps grew louder and more rushed. "Come on, please. We need to get out of here!"

The man's eyes fluttered before slowly opening to reveal glassy crimson eyes. The man slid his hand up to be level with Tifa's face, stroking the glass as if it were her cheek. His red orbs looked into hers and Tifa could've sworn she saw relief in their depths. "Lucrecia…" He whispered to her almost reverently.

Sounds of the search party were growing louder by the second; Tifa didn't know what she could do. Leaving the man here was not an option, when she herself had been a prisoner in a similar state. "Help me out here. Do you know how to undo the lock on this?" She whispered back, hoping she hadn't yet alerted the guards, or whatever they were.

The man weakly shook his head, once more closing his eyes. Tifa slapped the glass with the palm of her hand. "Don't go back to sleep! Stay with me damnit!"

When his eyes opened once more they were no longer glassy crimson, but a sharp and feral yellow similar to a cat's. A shot of adrenaline shot through Tifa as they stared at each other but neither one moved. With a shaky hand the man reached up to place his palm level with her own. His breathing was labored and fogged the glass but when next he spoke, his lips didn't move save to let in much needed air. _"Leave us…"_

Tifa visibly twitched and fell backwards, her hand removed itself from the glass and instead found the lapels of the lab coat; pulling them tighter around her form. "How'd you…?"

"_We're too weak. Run while you can."_

"But –"

"_We'll find you as soon as we can. For now…leave…"_

Tifa nodded dumbly and stood. Looking back one last time she saw that the man had fallen back asleep. After checking for any persons in the hall, she slowly crept out into the dark hallway and made good time in any direction that felt good. At this point Tifa had no idea where she was going. _'But any where is better than back to that lab of horrors.'_

* * *

><p>The path Tifa traveled seemed to go on forever. A left turn here, a right there, a couple times she had to double back when she heard the murmurings of what she assumed were SOLDIERs. From what she recalled of the arena, they were a blood thirsty lot and would probably rip her apart considering her current state and dress.<p>

"I need to find some clothes." She murmured to the darkness. The chill of the compound was getting to her, especially since she had air dried with that green liquid still on her. In the back of her head a faint whispering began, urging her further into the darkness. Tifa obeyed, neither questioning nor denying the hushed voice and its gentle guidance. After several flights of stairs and more twists and turns, she stopped before a large metal door; a lone light the only illumination in this particular corridor.

Once more she was prodded by the faint whisper to open the door, which she dutifully obeyed. Inside the room was warm and decently lit. It was elegantly furnished with a four-poster bed and a side table, a large wardrobe stood off to the one side of the bed and on the other stood another door. Not wanting to be caught in the hallway Tifa slipped inside and secured the door behind her. Feeling safer than she had since she woke up Tifa leaned against the door and slid to the floor, letting out a relieved sigh as she did so. "Finally…"

"Indeed." A deep voice replied from the adjacent door. Tifa's eyes shot open and were caught within the sights of emerald eyes and silver hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a MUCH needed update and I'm glad I finally got around to finishing it! I must deeply apologize to my readers and reviewers for waiting patiently and leaving encouraging remarks for me. It has been a whirlwind of excitement and just busy things for me and I just didn't find inspiration for this chapter. This was more or less a filler chapter if you can tell. Please drop me a review with comments, reviews, and critiques. I know I don't answer them and I really should but I try to clarify everything through my writing. So sorry for not replying to them. I'll make better on them with my other stories. A shout out to Auktober for having great faith in my fic and pleading for updates. 3**

**Much love, ~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Trump Card**

* * *

><p>"Did you sleep well?"<p>

The man standing before her was clad in nothing more than leather pants and boots. His long silver hair slightly damp from a recent shower. Unbidden Tifa's glowing ruby eyes followed a stray droplet that rolled lazily down his chiseled chest. A painfully slow nod was all that the brunette could manage, her eyes trained on the man before her.

"Come. Stand. We'll get you into something more comfortable."

Tifa did as she was told, moving through the actions as if she herself wanted to do it. When she placed her hand in his outstretched one, it was as if a spark ignited a flame behind her eyes. Before she could process it, Tifa found herself in the arms of the Silver General, his firm grip holding her hips to his. Tifa's hands found purchase on his chest, her arms trying to keep him as far from her as she could.

"Come now, pet." He purred in her ear making her shiver. "Don't be shy. It's not as if I haven't seen it before." His statement elicited a sharp blush to fill her cheeks. At that same moment the lab coat, which was her only covering was suddenly dropped from her body.

"How dare you!" Tifa finally spat finding her tongue. She raised her hand as best she could to slap the arrogant bastard before her but was abruptly trapped by his vice-like grip.

"I know you feel stronger and entitled to hit me. But do not think for a second that such an action would go unpunished." He nuzzled her neck taking a bite at her sensitive neck, she gasped at this watching in mild shock as the man drew away to look upon her face. "It would be in your best interest to not repeat that action." He smirked when her gaze faltered. "Regardless if I deserved it or not." He then commenced to nuzzling her neck. Her slight gasps and moans urged him to bite the more sensitive area of her collar bone, pulling from her a painful yelp.

No matter how hard she fought, Sephiroth's iron grip kept her in place. When she finally realized there was no stopping the man before her tears began to cloud her eyes. Soon her gasps and moans turned to pleads and sobs. In response he lifted a hand to cup her cheek, pulling her watery gaze towards his own lust filled eyes. Softly he stroked her tear streaked face, the gentle action calming her. She couldn't bring herself to break eye contact with him. Tifa felt as if she were drowning in his emerald eyes. Before she knew what was happening Sephiroth pulled her closer 'til their lips met in a chaste kiss, one that silently begged for her cooperation, which she couldn't physically deny.

'_This is wrong,'_ she screamed at herself. He deepened the kiss, his hand that cradled her cheek, now upon the back of her head keeping her close and molding her into place so as to get better access to more of her skin. _'This isn't right.'_ She desperately tried to convince herself, but her hands and body moved of their own accord.

'_It will be alright. This is where you belong.'_

'_No… please…'_ Her inner voice was silenced as her body and mind were taken up with nothing but the pleasures she was being given.

'_Together you can be as one, forever.'_

So enraptured by the General's physical demands, Tifa didn't notice when he laid her upon a bed. Sephiroth's mouth and hands had far from stopped their ministrations for her to notice any more, gently goading from her cries and mewls of passion. She too for all her worth was pulling similar reactions from her partner, who only reciprocated with more avid pursuits. The remaining clothes Sephiroth had were all discarded sometime during their ventures.

Never in her wildest dreams did Tifa imagine giving herself to a murderer, but in the throes of passion, nothing mattered more than pleasing her partner. He consumed her, in every action and touch he brought to her made her feel as if this were all there was to the world. Soon the pressure building between them to grew to such heights that neither could contain their screams. Only as her partner rolled to the side, slightly exhausted, did she begin to feel the repercussions of their actions. Welts from bits and bruises from unrelenting grips marred her once flawless skin. Her pelvis ached from the abuse of their love making, if she could call it that. Both physically and mentally exhausted now Tifa could barely manage to turn to the side and gaze upon her partner who had his arm slung across his eyes, mouth slightly agape drawing much needed air into his lungs. She noticed how his chest rose and fell with every breath; her hearing picked up on the slight rasp as it passed his lips. Slowly her eyelids fell, her mind focusing on his breathing as the darkness of sleep welcomed her once again.

As the brunette's breathing evened out and grew shallow her partner's lips quirked up into a devilish smirk. Tifa had definitely turned out to be a most amusing puppet.

* * *

><p>"Maybe, you should go check up on her…" Aeris offered pouring three cups of tea. "I'm having a bad feeling."<p>

"You worry too much. She's just fine." Zack replied jovially.

"I'll believe it when I see her!" She exclaimed slamming the teapot upon the table with a loud _'clack'_.

The other male who was quiet up until now took a swallow from his tea before looking out the window towards the SOLDIER Tower. The sun was slowly setting, giving the large building an ominous shadow that cast across the valley below.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Aeris asked Cloud. He merely shook his head and regarded her coolly.

"You had faith when none of us did. Now that we're giving it what little we have left you begin to lose it. I suggest you drink your tea and give her time."

She screamed in frustration, causing the two SOLDIERs to raise inquisitive brows at the hysteric brunette. "Gaia said it would be like this. The calm before the storm. Her cries are slowly fading. Soon I will hear nothing. It frightens me. I thought that with her here all of this would be solved. Souls would finally be able to rest." Both men knew that she wanted to cry, but she was too proud to let the tears fall.

They glanced between one another not knowing what to do or how to react. It was in an awkward moment of silence that Aeris stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to pick some fresh flowers for tonight's celebration." Without another word she left.

Zack crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a heavy sigh. "Have you been there to check on her recently?"

The blonde shook his head and rubbed Tifa's bangle. He still hadn't told anyone that he had found it that day in the labs. Not that anyone else needed to know that most of their savior's power was now in his hands. With this, maybe he could save her. "Not today. The tower is in an uproar. One of Hojo's projects escaped last night."

This piqued Zack's interest. "Projects? Which one? Anyone we know?"

The blonde shrugged. "Rumor has it that it's Chaos. But we won't know until he shows himself. He's good at not being found." Cloud let out a dry chuckle. "If only Vincent were here. I'm sure he'd be able to track that bastard down. I mean, how hard can it be to track down a WEAPON of Gaia?"

"Gaia is known to protect her own. He'll show when he's ready. Well, that's what Aeris says at least. There's something she's not telling us. Up until now nothing has rattled her this bad. It's a bit unnerving." He stood then making his way to the door, picking up his weapon on the way out. Already knowing where he was headed Cloud chugged the remnants of his tea before shouldering his own broad sword and chasing after his friend.

* * *

><p>The Turks who had scouted out the perimeter of the 'forecefield' as they deemed it sat where they had begun 4 days ago; only leaving their posts to shower and eat.<p>

"So what's the verdict Lena?" The red head sighed releasing a drag from his cigarette.

"The President and Director are scheduled to arrive in a couple of days. We've done all we can for now. We're on watch in case abnormalities occur."

"Or Tifa shows." Rude responded somberly.

Reno took another drag watching as the little flame burned down the stick. He was growing antsy and that never boded well for anyone. In his frustration he kicked a rock in the direction of the unnatural barrier and watched at it seemingly disappeared into thin air. "Let's hope she gets her ass back here. As much as I admire the girl, I wouldn't want to have to end her."

At the mention of her friend's execution the blonde Turk suddenly snapped. "This is all your fault!" Reno blanched at the accusation and faced the petite blonde.

"How the hell is any of this _my_ fault?"

Elena stormed over to him, poking him in the chest as she did so. "It was all your talk of gyashl greens and gold chocobos!"

Both Reno and Rude raised eyebrows at the blonde's reasoning, but remained quiet when she looked as if she had more to say. "Tifa's a good person! She doesn't deserve to be hunted down like a dog!" Tears began to well at the corners of her eyes but she hastily wiped them away with the sleeve of her jacket.

Reno chuckled at the blonde's affection towards his boss's secretary. "Sheesh, pull it together Elena. And you call yourself a Turk –"

"Fortunately, no one is going to hunt Ms. Lockheart down." All three Turks snapped to attention when the voice of their boss startled them. Walking up the trail from the nearby village were both their Director and Head Turk Tseng, along with their Boss President Rufus Shinra. All saluted when both came into view and relaxed once Tseng gave an appreciative nod.

Confused by her employer's statement Elena spoke up, "But sir you said-"

"I know what I said," Rufus snapped combing a hand through his fair hair. "Technically you found her." He indicated to the trees just beyond the trio. The barrier's circumference indicated by a metal stake in the ground. "Our only problem is retrieving her."

"Retrieve her?"

"I don't think she's in their by choice, boss?" Reno finished.

"Precisely my point." Rufus replied, pulling out a double barreled shogun from his coat. Cocking the gun, he aimed a shot over their heads, much to the shock of the three Turks. Before any of them could mouth a retort the rounds exploded just beyond the stake behind them. Once the smoke cleared a shimmering aqua gelatin remained, floating in the air, morphing it seemed back into shape. They all stood and watched as the gelatin slowly dissolved from sight.

Reno whistled, "Well I'll be damned. So what's the deal Boss?"

Rufus rested the barrel of his gun upon his shoulder before regarding his Turks coolly. "As soon as the rest of the equipment gets here we're going to crack this eggshell and take back what's mine." All Turks nodded in the affirmative. Gaia would rue the day she took what belonged to a Shinra.

* * *

><p>Tifa awoke to a cold bed. A part of her was grateful for that little mercy, but a small voice at the back of her mind wanted to see the Silver General beside her. Shaking the thought from her mind Tifa stood, wrapping the blanket around her naked form. At least she hadn't been dreaming about her previous sexual encounter. Once more the feeling of wanting was there, something that she couldn't comprehend. The man had ordered her death if she wouldn't fight. What kind of masochist was she? Looking about the room Tifa carefully inspected the armoire for anything she could use to clothe herself. She would be damned if she ran around the militarized building in nothing but a lab coat again.<p>

Whatever god or being that heard her plea answered her well. For within the large cabinet hung a leather ensemble that looked to be about her size. An inkling in her mind told her that it was meant for her as she reached for it and slid her fingers against the leathery material. _'No use just standing here. I might as well see if it fits. Even if it doesn't, it's a much better choice than what I would be wearing.' _

Once dressed Tifa stepped out into the dark corridor. Confused as to which way she came the brunette took a random guess and walked down a hallway. Before she got very far the sound of another set of footsteps had Tifa stopping in her tracks. When she didn't hear them any more she began her trek again, but then noticed that the following footsteps continued. With her heart pumping faster and a shot of adrenaline coursing through her Tifa picked up her pace, making a sharp turn, back against the wall. She prepared to clothes line whoever turned that corner and they would rue the day they stalked her.

Tifa saw the beginnings of shadow turn the corner, and that was all the cue she needed to turn the corner and attempt to ram her stalker. But instead of connecting with flesh and bone Tifa felt her hand being held tightly in a metallic grip. "I'd advise that you not repeat that action."

The brunette growled in frustration. "I'm getting sick of being told what not to do by strangers I don't even know." The man who now held her fist stepped out of the shadows that covered him like a second skin. At the glimpse of his face Tifa's eyes widened and her mouth went slack. "You…You're that man from the lab…how did you?"

"I needed a moment to gather my strength. After that it was easy to shatter the tube. The SOLDIERs were more concerned with finding you than paying attention to an unconscious specimen."

Tifa shook her head and looked down both corridors then back to her stalker. "Regardless you need to get out of here before someone finds you."

The red eyed man looked unconcerned. "And if they find you?"

"I've already been found, it doesn't matter anymore." Tifa's cheeks flared at the thought of the Silver General touching her. True to her words she had been found, now she was lost trying to escape or find this Chaos weapon that Aeris spoke of whichever came first.

"_It's true, she smells of that filth." _Tifa's eyes widened at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Granted she had been hearing things before but this one was just a little too malicious for her liking.

"Enough." Came her stalker's voice

'_Is he arguing with that voice?'_

"_I am no mere voice, child. I am Chaos, you do well to respect that name."_ Suddenly Tifa felt the man's metallic hand upon her throat, a single digit running down her jaw to her chin. Caught off guard by the man's sudden change in demeanor her eyes lifted to face, when she saw unfamiliar amber pools on black her voice caught in her throat. _"There is the emotion I love so much. It has been far too long since I've seen it this close."_

"Enough!" Came the man's solid voice. Immediately his hand dropped from Tifa's chin and his breathing was labored as if he had just run a marathon. "Forgive me. I cannot control all that binds Chaos to me, but you should be safe for now."

"C-Chaos…?"

"That _being_ you spoke to. The one who spoke in your mind. That entity is known solely as Chaos. A harbinger of death, created by the planet. Her WEAPON if you will."

Tifa could only stare dumbly at the man before her, she had finally found Chaos.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth's green eyes opened to see his fellow Generals looking at him, one with concern and the other with blatant disregard. "I have no time to revisit this issue, Angeal." He said before getting up, fully intent upon leaving and possibly joining his new pet for another eventful evening.<p>

"You can and you will!" Angeal bellowed, smashing his fist into the table. "I refuse to have any part of this genocide you're so intent upon!"

Sephiroth chuckled. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

In a flash of black Angeal stood in front of his friend, hand upon the hilt of his broad sword. "What makes you think I can't?"

Before Sephiroth could say a word, Genesis had his sword drawn, its edge cutting into the soft flesh just below Angeal's chin. "You were never the best in a fight Angeal." The red-head said casually. "This world deserves what is coming for it and from its ashes a new world will be built."

Angeal's eyes narrowed. "Time has changed you. Both of you." He scowled leering between one friend to the next. "Rotted your minds 'til you've become nothing but shells of your former selves. You have no semblance of humanity left in you!"

"No semblance of humanity?" Sephiroth mocked, smirking at his friend. "My friend, I believe it is you who has too _much_ humanity remaining. Let's be rid of that weak side of yours shall we?" Sephiroth's hand came up before him, his fingers grasping at an unforeseen force. Angeal who looked upon his once best friend felt a sudden sharp pain in his head, forcing his eyes closed. The pressure he was feeling was so intense and mind numbing, that it deaden everything but that singular sensation from his body. In a matter of seconds, his body went limp. Sephiroth chuckled, then snapped his fingers. Watching in amusement as Angeal's body stood erect, his eyes a cold and deadened blue hue. "Much better. Don't you think, Genesis?"

The red head smirked at his friend while sheathing his sword. "Now there is a respectable General of Jenova."

"Sir," Was Angeal's monotonous reply. He saluted Sephiroth and stood at attention as the Silver General looked upon his new puppet. His power and influence were growing, soon he would be able to strike at Gaia and make her pay for a millennia of imprisonment.

"Now where were we? Ah yes, our little dog has run away from home and we can't have strays running around and messing up our plans now can we?" His expression turned cruel as he took a seat at the head of the table. "Your first order, General Hewley. Is to hunt down and eliminate Gaia's WEAPON Chaos. Do you understand?"

Angeal grunted in the affirmative. "It shall be done, Brother." As Angeal left the room, Genesis couldn't help the growing sense of satisfaction at seeing another pawn so easily disposed of. If he kept Sephiroth's attentions diverted from himself, he could very well remove the Silver General from the equation sooner than he had anticipated. All he needed was for Sephiroth to assist him in breaking Gaia's trap, and then his usefulness will have been fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it another chapter! I'm terribly sorry it took so long. I had such high hopes for this chapter, but I'm afraid it might have fallen short. Please let me know how it went. I fully intend to pick up the action in the next few chapters. Especially since of the hour of reckoning is nigh. As with all new updates please R&R it sets my heart soaring knowing that you readers are enjoying it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Loose the Hounds of War**

* * *

><p>Zack and Cloud stood watch outside the church doors. Aeris insisted that she didn't need the two SOLDIERs' help cleaning up the remains of the ceremony and had forcefully shooed them from the vicinity. The younger of the two had his arms crossed and was pacing like a mad man, eager to leave. He had a bad feeling and he didn't know why. The thought of staying in the church any longer than was necessary was unnerving and had him on edge. He wanted both girls to be within line of sight but because of the heightened security neither man wanted to venture into the SOLDIER building in case they were questioned. Trying to be a rebel in a den of malboros and behemoths was hazardous work to say the least.<p>

Zack watched as Cloud paced back and forth, his own relaxed posture the complete opposite of his counterpart. "You worry too much you know that, Spike?" The blonde glared at his superior for a second before continuing his pacing. "Someone's tense. Gil for your thoughts?"

Cloud stopped his pacing, letting out a heavy sigh while running a hand through his tousled hair. "I don't like this, Zack."

Zack chuckled and shook his head. "I know Aeris can be a neat freak, but what can we do? When the call of the Planet arises who are we to question her cleaning habits?"

"That's not what I meant!" He glared at the brunette. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Ever since the alarm went off in the lab, I've had this feeling that something big is about to happen. Something we can't stop."

"Someone's been thinking a lot." Zack joked, his trademark smirk adorning his face.

"This isn't the time Zack! Aeris shouldn't be in there alone and we need to find Tifa. The sooner she leaves the sooner we can get back to our regular lives."

At the sudden outburst Zack's mood soured. "We don't exactly live regular lives, Cloud. Tifa agreed to help us. I doubt that she would do much good on her own, but after what we saw in the arena the other day. I'm inclined to almost believe anything."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the dynamic duo." A voice called out to them. Immediately both men had their hands upon their weapons, Cloud's drawn in front of him while Zack had a steady grip upon the hilt at his back.

"I think you spooked them, Yazoo." Kadaj smirked stepping out of the shadows. His brother followed with a similar look upon his face.

"What do you two want?" Cloud asked, not loosening his grip or his battle stance.

"Relax, _brother_ we only wish to speak to the Cetra." Yazoo replied walking up the steps. As soon as he got close Zack swung his sword intent on slicing the silver haired man in two. The youth slipped by the attack and danced backwards beside his brother. "Now, that wasn't very nice."

Kadaj drew his sword, the moonlight glinting off the blade. "Failure to comply with Sephiroth's orders will result in severe punishment."

The brunette chuckled as he stood beside Cloud. "Punishment from who? You two? Your _brother_ couldn't even take down Tifa. And you expect to take down two fully capable SOLDIERs? Someone's certainly got some major balls."

"Says the two _SOLDIERs_ who couldn't kill a degrading clone." Yazoo quipped, taking out and aiming his gunblade at the brunette. "Now hand over the girl and we won't have to ruin this sacred ground."

"Over our cold dead bodies." Cloud growled.

"It would be our pleasure."

* * *

><p>Inside the church, Aeris heard the clanging of metal and the roar of gun fire. <em>'So it's finally begun…'<em> She looked up through the sky light at the full moon. _'Gaia, please protect them.'_

No sooner had she finished her prayer then the doors to the church burst open; the two SOLDIERs flying across the scared hall before crashing unceremoniously into the pews. Aeris looked towards the entrance to see both Yazoo and Kadaj standing victoriously upon the threshold.

"Knock, knock." Kadaj mocked, as he took his first step into the hallowed structure. Yazoo followed, looking around bored. "Brother seeks an audience with you."

"Then why didn't he come and see me himself?" She queried, standing tall and defiant. She wouldn't back down, not when there was a larger purpose to be fulfilled.

"Brother is a rather busy man." Yazoo continued, switching his interest to the brunette beauty before them. "He has so much to do. Especially since we have sister now."

Aeris's eyes narrowed at that. "You mean Tifa? What does she have to do with him? She's just a new SOLDIER toy to play with; the Generals shouldn't trouble themselves with her."

"On the contrary. She's ranked as a Commanding General. She did defeat Loz after all, making her our superior. So Sephiroth has everything to do with her now."

The brunette looked taken aback by that. She knew that Gaia had given the girl strength, but not enough to beat a replica of the Silver General himself. Aeris grit her teeth in frustration. _'This is not what I foresaw. She was supposed to lose in the first round! How could she have bested three Generals' champions?_

* * *

><p>"Chaos…?" Tifa looked upon the man who looked more mutilated than a planet saving weapon. His frame was thinner than what it appeared to be when he was in the tube. Black hair hung about his face in clumps, the drying mako coating it and his skin in a greenish tinge. She glanced down to the arm that had held her; more of a metallic talon than a hand, looked as painful as it was terrifying.<p>

"We need to get out of here." The man's voice broke through her gawking and Tifa had the decency to bow her head to the side.

"Yea…the problem is I don't know where I'm going. I ran out hoping I would find an exit." She heaved a sigh. "Easier said than done."

A deep chuckle reverberated in his chest causing Tifa to look up at him in alarm. It wasn't tinged with the darkness that clouded her mind a few seconds ago; it was as if this man was a completely different entity entirely. _"You are correct, child."_

The man turned to her when he saw her flinch. "Is there a problem, Ms…?"

Tifa shook her head, eyes wide. "N-nothing, Chaos."

"_Haha, foolish _and_ stupid. Do not lump me in the same pile as this fleshy prison. Lest you find yourself praying to Gaia for release from this world."_

"Enough, Chaos." The man's command silenced the beast. When he made to grab her hand, Tifa shied away from it. Fully understanding her hesitancy the man nodded. "Please, I mean you no harm but we need to get out of here as quickly as possible. It would be best if I carried you."

Tifa shook her head once more. "No, I can keep up." She was getting tired of being shoved around and held by men. It made her appear as nothing more than a doll, especially in the arms of these super-humans.

"_On legs perhaps, but you are no match for wings."_

The man smirked at the WEAPON's comment. "He is right. I swear upon my life, I will not harm you." He brought his human hand up for her to inspect, patiently waiting for her to come to him. Tifa stared at the extended hand warily. She was told to free Chaos, but Aeris never said anything about Chaos being human…

An inhuman growl resonated through her body and Tifa shivered. _"Enough of this twaddle. SOLDIERs are coming, grab her and leave before I leave without her."_

True to his words the sounds of shouts and stomps were heard coming down the corridor behind them. Tifa looked on in confusion, but the memories of blood thirsty on lookers had her taking a step back into the man beside her.

"Excellent choice," Came the man's voice in her ear. Tifa had no time to protest as a shadow crept over her vision.

* * *

><p>"You can't stop what the planet has deemed necessary!" Aeris called out to the brothers. Yazoo scowled at her, the grip upon his gun tightening as he tried to hold it steady.<p>

"It doesn't matter what the planet thinks, only what we will do. And with sister's help, this planet will fall by its own creation!"

"Tifa wouldn't do such a thing. There is more at stake for her than anyone here! Why would she willingly destroy something she cherishes most?"

Yazoo chuckled, looking at the trio with a glint in his eye, making him resemble Sephiroth even more. "Whoever said she had to be a _willing_ participant?" Kadaj looked at his brother whose maniacal laughter was uncharacteristic of him.

"Enough talk!" Kadaj roared. "Last chance, Cetra! Come willingly or pay the price with your pets!"

Cloud and Zack answered for her, both brandishing their swords before them. "She's going nowhere!" Zack yelled back, his cocky grin playing upon his lips.

"We've no time for this!" Yazoo seethed, looking to his brother. "Grab the girl, I'll handle those two." Wasting no time Yazoo unleashed a flurry of bullets, pulling from his belt a second gun and proceeded to fire. Using the bullets as a cover Kadaj raced forward, intent on cutting down the Cetra's bodyguards, but as he drew close Cloud met him sword to sword while Zack provided fire cover with the broadside of his blade. Kadaj growled as he attempted to overpower the blonde, who could only smirk.

"Something wrong, Kadaj?" The silver haired youth frowned. "Zack get her out of here!" Zack grunted in reply, slowly retreating back to the flower maiden.

"No, you don't!" Kadaj yelled as he saw the brunette meet the woman, both slowly retreating to the back of the temple. Enraged Kadaj knocked Cloud off his feet who now became Yazoo's target.

"Stay where you are!" Yazoo yelled firing a shot into the blonde's legs. Before Cloud could stand Yazoo had the barrel of his gun at the side of his head. Cloud could only glare as Yazoo stared him down. The slight clink of metal had Cloud's blue eyes widening, noticing this Yazoo narrowed his eyes. "Try something and I'll make sure your resurrection is as painful as possible."

Cloud could feel the trickle of magic from his wrist as he healed, the glow hidden behind his glove. "We'll see about that." In a flash, Cloud had snapped Yazoo's wrist, one gun falling to the floor, and with a swing of his sword impaled the silver haired youth upon the floor. Blood trickled from his mouth, his eyes widened in pain; the touches of death showing on his face. Cloud heaved feeling the familiar drain of fatigue from the magic. "That should hold you for a while." He looked around, hoping to see his friends but was disappointed to find the temple empty.

* * *

><p>The next sensation Tifa felt was one of the world passing her by. Strong arms held her to a leathery body, it wasn't bruising but uncomfortable enough that she couldn't stop her squirming. When Tifa looked up into the face of her…companion as it were, a gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sight of what could only be called a demon.<p>

"_If this is what you call a demon, then what do you call monsters with the faces of angels?"_

"I find the word transcends looks."

Chaos took a sudden dive as something large collided with its body, throwing him and his passenger into a nearby wall. Chaos roared as he stood from the rubble, leaving Tifa rubbing her head as she pulled herself up.

"Escape is futile, surrender now or face worse consequences."

Chaos laughed, spreading his webbed wings as to look more intimidating. _"_One_ General?"_ He roared at the absurdity. "Haha, have you forgotten, how easily I tore out your innards the last time? Face me alone and you'll perish."

Tifa looked up to see the Ebony General staring stoically at Chaos. His face was uncharacteristically void of emotion. "This doesn't seem right. Something is wrong." At her mumblings Angeal's eyes dropped to hers which were barely visible behind the WEAPON's wings.

"Escaping and attempting to steal SOLDIER property is considered treason and you'll be subject to centuries of confinement and torture."

"_You can try Jenovan spawn. You have until I rip your face off to do so!" _Chaos charged the general but was bombarded with an onslaught of amphibious mutations. Shells like turtles and appendages that were a mix of frog and man bombarded the WEAPON with tridents.

"Chaos!" Tifa yelled. The WEAPON roared in response flailing about the corridor as it tried to fend off its attackers. "Stop it!" She pleaded, but Angeal ignored her. Without another thought Tifa ran into the fray knocking off the monsters that seemed to be overwhelming the WEAPON.

During that time Angeal came up behind the brunette, pinning her arms behind her back. Tifa screamed, "Let me go!" But the grip upon her only increased its pressure, forcing her to her knees.

* * *

><p>Aeris stumbled upon the stony pathway, tired from the sudden exertion. Zack stopped only for a second, enough for her to stand before he began running again. Aeris had directed him to a passage below the temple. It ran for a short while before opening up into a high vaulted cavern, dilapidated buildings lining the streets they were rushing though.<p>

Behind them Kadaj ran, yelling in frustration he pulled his double bladed sword to his side; the steel began to glow with energy, the light nearly blinding. "Stop running!" He yelled, using his blade as a sling the energy raced after them, destroying anything that happened to be in its way.

Glancing over his shoulder Zack suddenly stopped, unsheathing his own blade, the steel suddenly glowing darkly. As Kadaj's attack drew steadily closer Zack ran towards it, flipping and slamming his weapon into the ground. Upon impact, the energy split sending four bolts towards Kadaj's attack. Both energies met, the conflicting powers unleashing shockwaves that pushed the onlookers from their feet. Unable to stand from the force of the attacks Aeris was thrown backwards into the wall of a nearby house. Hearing her cry of pain Zack turned his head to call out to her, but the sudden painful feeling in his gut brought his attention to the silver haired boy who now had him impaled upon his sword.

"Zack!" Aeris yelled, tears falling.

"Run, Aeris!" He replied, shoving Kadaj off with his foot. Taking the hilt of the offending weapon into his hand he pulled it from his body. A dribble of blood fell from his lips. When the brunette didn't move, Zack shot her a glare that quickly dropped into a pained smile. "Get going, beautiful. We don't want you getting caught up in men's affairs."

Seeing an opening Kadaj rushed the SOLDIER intent on overpowering him, but with the extra weapon in hand Zack fended off the boy easily. "Where the hell did you think you were going, bastard?" Zack growled at the silver haired boy. "Get out of here, Aeris! Find Cloud and Tifa!" Again the remnant attempted to pass him and was once more thwarted by the slashing of dual blades. "Just give it up boy! You aren't getting by." Aeris could only turn and run, unable to watch the fight that was to ensue.

* * *

><p>Tifa screamed as the building around her quaked from the sheer power of Gaia's WEAPON. As if she were a rag doll, Angeal lifted her by her arms, using her as a shield to keep the WEAPON in check. Noticing this Chaos calmed enough so that the building no longer shook, but his temper and power were still visible to those around him.<p>

"That's better. Wouldn't you say so?" He directed his question to the woman in his grasp.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"That beast before you is a high level threat. Once he's been put down, I'll release you." Craning her head around Tifa noticed that the once gentle man no longer held the same disposition as he did when she first saw him. When he chanced a glance at her Tifa's breath caught in her throat, undoubtedly she had caught the flash of emerald in his once blue eyes. "Penance," The creature that Tifa fought a few days ago walked forward out of the crowd of creatures, its body looking as if they had never fought. Forcefully Tifa found herself thrust into the creature's arms and was tightly locked to its firm chest. "Sephiroth wishes to see Ms. Lockheart. Take her to the roof and be quick about it." Penance grunted in response and sped away the brunette in his arms thrashing and screaming to be let go.

Enraged Chaos charged the Ebony General knocking the man into the nearest wall. Angeal smirked in response as Chaos held him by his neck against the cold stone. Around them Angeal's creatures swarmed closer waiting for the order to attack. "Who're you kidding, Vincent? Hojo's serum is still running through your system. The fact that you are able to maintain this form is impressive in and of itself. Once the withdrawal begins to take effect I'm not sure how you're going to be able to stand." Chaos fell to one knee his body suddenly feeling weak and exhausted. "Ah, I spoke too soon." Angeal easily removed the clawed hand from around his throat as Chaos struggled to stay conscious and breathe.

* * *

><p>"Put me down!" The brunette yelled, struggling within the grasp of Angeal's monster. It growled in response, it's hold upon her tightening.<p>

'_If only I had my materia. I could freeze this asshole in place.'_ Tifa's struggle subsided when she understood there was no way out of the creature's hold. No matter how much she thrashed she felt like she was hitting a wall of pure mithril. Completely useless. Even trying to map out her surroundings was in vain. Around another corner here, through a door way there; the labyrinth-like compound seemed to have no rhyme or reason so Tifa gave up on trying to memorize her way around and relented to just fidgeting in her captor's grasp. The creature seemed unperturbed by her actions, perhaps it didn't feel like she originally thought, but was rather a living puppet? It would make sense as to why all of those creatures bore Angeal's face. They were rounding a stairwell landing when the rustling of leather caught her attention. Penance stopped, one of it's arms pulling it's weapon out into an attack position.

"Relax, my friend." A silkly smooth voice chided. "No need to worry. I've come to escort Ms. Lockheart the rest of the way." Penance roared in defiance, clearly calling out the lie. In a flash of red the creature was beheaded, the dead weight of the body falling forward and causing its prisoner to scream. Tifa shut her eyes in anticipation of the impact, but it never came, instead she felt herself being cradled in a man's arms. Looking up she saw the cheeky smirk of the Crimson General, which only caused her to scowl in return.

"Release me." Was her curt command.

He chuckled in response, as he brought her a little closer to his chest. "When a knight rescues a damsel, normally she shows some form of gratitude."

"I'll do you a favor and not kick you in the face."

His smirk only widened. "You're welcome to try." In one swift move, Tifa's leg shot up towards the red head's face but was quickly blocked by his arm. Taking advantage of his loosened hold upon her, Tifa rolled out from his grasp and into a crouch a few feet away from him. "Still feisty I see. I'm glad that your spirit hasn't been broken."

"Back. Off." She commanded, her red eyes flashing with the killing intent. Now that she was free the adrenaline rushing through her body was putting her even more on edge.

Genesis raised his hands in mock surrender. "I mean no harm." A glint in his eye told Tifa otherwise as she slowly rose into a defensive stance. "Although, if I did, I assure you, you would have no time to realize it." The next thing Tifa knew was that he was behind her, one arm around her waist and the other gently running lines along her cheek and jaw line. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke. "Such a pretty little flower. Sephiroth shouldn't keep you all to himself. Such beauty should be shared."

Tifa tried to back hand him but her fist was caught in his grasp, his lips placing butterfly kisses along the knuckle. Tifa growled in response, trying to jerk her hand away. "I belong to no one."

"Unfortunately you have no say in the matter anymore." He whispered seductively into her ear. The action sent shivers down her spine, her face whipping to the side and eyes shut trying to ignore the tingling sensations she was feeling. It wasn't sexual desire; at least it didn't feel like it. It felt more like an unshakable allure, like a moth to a flame, something inexplicable forcing her to be near him. Like a pheromone she couldn't smell. Similar to the way she was drawn to Sephiroth.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, startling him enough to back hand him and put some distance between them. Tifa glanced at the Crimson General briefly before turning up the stairs and running as fast as she could. Behind her she heard him chuckle which only spurred her on more.

"If I wanted to I could catch you my little mouse." Genesis called up to her, his voice louder than the blood rushing through her ears and the pounding of her feet. "It's just a game to me after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And it's done! What a wonderful way to ring in the New Year! I know it has been a while and it was because I was trying to piece this chapter together from all of my notes I had scattered about. Don't worry the Lord's Maid is up next and I can assure you it will be a thrilling chapter as well! Thanks for my long time reviewers and followers you make this all possible with your comments/reviews and just being an audience. Thank you so much! Until next time!**


End file.
